A New Dawn of A New Era The Fourth part of my saga
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: The carebears had just finished reviving the pandas and with their newest member Shimmeringstar the first human to join the carebears just left the valley and were headed back to Carelot. They try to adjust with Shimmeringstar as he takes on his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Disclaimer:I do not take any credit for the copyrighted characters of the carebears or any of the fanfic bears that were used in this story. Nor do I take credit for the starwars elements with this story. However, Characters such as Joaquin/Shimmeringstar, Lonesmeheart bear, Aqua bear, and Redemptionheart bear are the sole rights and copyright of the author darkage 3. None of these events depicted in this story are real but are all totally fiction. Also I do not own the Nickel Back's song in this story. Please do not sue me for the use of that band. **

Part 4 New dawn of a new era

Epilogue: The carebears were traveling home to Carelot in a high overcast of dark grey clouds above from there long journey, with there newest member Shimmeringstar. They were traveling against the wind which was trying to push them the other way. Joaquin sits down contemplating his faith with his new family. Only Aqua bear knows that something is wrong for he knew him better than any other member of the carebear family.

Chapter 1 Request Granted

Joaquin was sitting on a stair of the cloud clipper not talking to anyone, while everyone else was talking calmly thankful that there adventure was over. Aqua talked happily with his sister Lonesomeheart bear and everyone else was having conversation, but Shimmering Star was left alone with his thoughts. 'Man, I miss my parents. How I wish they were here right now. Or even just to see them one last time.' Aqua bear heard his thoughts of sadness and longing for his parents and turned and walked over from the other side of the ship and approached Joaquin and asked him.

"Shimmering Star, what's bothering you?" Aqua bear inquired.

"Nothing!" Said Joaquin as he turned away from the aqua colored bear for he hated it when people disturbed him when he was deep in thought. 'don't lie to me Joaquin. I heard your sorrowful thoughts'. Aqua bear said in Joaquin's mind. 'Please, I only want to help you.' 'Get out of my head dolphin boy! Can't you see I want to be alone right now?' Joaquin projected strongly back to Aqua bear through his mind as Joaquin stood up and walked away from the caring guardian. Aqua bear followed him until he saw Joaquin sit in the corner of the ship where Wishbear was patrolling through her star telescope.

"Don't you ever give up?" Joaquin said out loud facing up to the bear.

"I only want to help you," Aqua bear said with compassion. "I can sense the great sadness within you. Its not good to keep your sadness bottled up like that." Wishbear turned around from her current position overhearing the conversation. "What's going on here you two?" Wish inquired.

"Nothing!" Joaquin shouted out stubbornly as he now began to refocus his thoughts. Wishbear and Aqua bear looked at eachother in disbelief not knowing what else to say or do. Wishbear descended down to Joaquin's position from her post and sat next to him.

"Anything I can do to help?" Asked Wishbear as she gently placed her paw on his shoulder. Joaquin realized he was not in the best of moods right now and did not want to be bothered right now. But he also didn't want to offend his new family members. Joaquin took a deep breath to try and calm himself down and spoke to them again, but in a much more diplomatic manner.

"Do you really want to know?" Asked Joaquin facing Wishbear.

"Yes," She said with concern. "Are you mad?"

"No," Said Joaquin calmly. "I just miss my parents." Both Aqua bear and Wishbear both turned and looked at each other for a moment then got back to the task at hand. Little did they know, that everyone else on the ship had also noticed this also and quieted down as they listened in to the conversation.

"I'm sure they miss you two." Said Wishbear as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"I just wish I could see them one last time before I say goodbye," Joaquin's voice trailed off at the end as a tear fell from his eye. "I just would like a moment to tell them how much I miss them and that I still love them." Joaquin's tears were now becoming more and more as he spoke. Wishbear hugged the once all powerful Darkage who was Noheart's former apprentice, and was now known as Shimmering Star since the carebear family had renamed him. After Joaquin was done crying in Wishbear's arm, he stood up and asked the whole carebear family a question. "Didn't any of you ever know your parents at some point in your lives?" All of the bears and cousins were caught off guard with this question as they looked at each other for the answer.

"I remember my parents," Answered Aqua bear. "But unfortunately they were killed off a year later."

"By whom?" Inquired Shimmering Star.

"By these illegal poachers who went around collecting rare creatures for there greedy corporation!" Said Aqua bear with anger as he remembered that day all too well. "They captured me and my sister Lonesomeheart." Joaquin could clearly sense his friend's anger and bitterness.

"How did you escape?" Inquired Joaquin.

"This guy named Mel'fier who used to be our master," Answered Aqua bear. "He rescued us from the building in which we were captured. That's where we met Redemptionheart bear!" He said brimming with pride. Joaquin turned and faced Redemptionheart bear. She was grey all over except for the prominent tuft forelock flowing forward at the top of her head which was ultra violet, and also was her tail and forepaws from the wrist forward and her feet from the ankles downward. The top of her ears were also ultra violet while the inside of her ears were white. She also had shiny ultra violet eyes, while the heart on her nose was pink inside her cute white muzzle. Also unlike the the other carebears and cousins which had white tummy's around their symbols, instead this bear had a pink fur surrounding her tummy symbol which displayed a cross at the center sitting on top of a cloud with a rainbow that stood over the cross. Their was also three stars upon her tummy symbol. The first one was blue to the upper left of the cross had five points on it with bonds that went around what would have been considered his hands. This blue star looked very depressed which had a tear coming out of its eye. The second one was kneeling and praying at the foot of the cross which also had bonds. Then their was yet a third one which sat just above the rainbow to the upper left and its bonds were broken in two, and was now set free. Unlike the first two stars, it was no longer blue, rather it was yellow and was now wearing black sunglasses smiling with joy.

"Where did they meet you?" Asked Joaquin.

"In Australia." She answered shuttering from the remembrance of her days of bondage from long ago. "We were put on display in a building for other people's amusement in chains." Lonesomeheart, Aqua, and Redemptionheart bear all shuttered at the painful memories of what they had all had been through. "If it wasn't for Mel'feir, we wouldn't be free talking to you now."

"How long ago was this?" Inquired Joaquin.

"About three years ago." Redemptionheart bear replied.

"When did you join the carebear family?" Joaquin asked.

"About a year ago." Redemptionheart bear said as she was holding her chin with one hand deep in thought.

"Who is Mel'feir?" Asked Joaquin inquisitively.

"He is our master and our mentor." Replied Lonesomeheart bear in a solemn tone. "He taught us how to fight with with these sabers."

"He was also the one who showed me how to use my magical powers." Shouted Aqua bear excitedly.

"You don't have to be so loud!" Said Lonesomeheart bear sternly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Apologized Aqua bear. "Sometimes I don't realize how loud I can get when I get so excited about something." He said as he placed his hands behind his back with a forced smile. Joaquin laughed at his funny face. "What's so funny?" Aqua bear inquired placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing really," Said Joaquin. "Its just that you remind me of me alot when I was younger. Sometimes , I also get loud and don't realize it when I get excited about something." Said Joaquin as he smiled. Wishbear breathed a sigh of relief as she now saw Shimmering Star smiling again. She can't bear to see him so sad. "Anyway's I have a favor to ask of you Trueheart."

"Anything Shimmering Star," Trueheart bear responded enthusiastically. "You just name it!" Joaquin couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm.

"I was wondering if we could go to see my parent's graveyard sites before we return to Carelot," Said Joaquin solemnly.

"Why do you want to go there?" Inquired Trueheart.

"To say goodbye for the last time to my parents before I start my new life." Said Joaquin calmly. Trueheart nodded in resignation.

"Your request is granted," Said Trueheart. "Wishbear!"

"Yes," Responded Wishbear.

"Change course to Williams, Arizona! We have a favor to fulfill!" Commanded Trueheart.

"Aye aye Trueheart!" She said as she saluted Trueheart before returning to her post while Tenderheart turned the wheel.

"Hey, that's my line!" Shouted Grumpy bear.

"Not anymore!" Teased Swiftheart rabbit as she ran by Grumpy down below to get some carrots for herself. As they changed course, Shimmering Star looked much happier as he now stood up and reached into his pocket and opened a heart shaped red necklace and read the necklace's message inside of it. He looked on ahead with the wind chilling his hands and face as he brought the necklace up close to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Final Farewell & the beginning of a New Journey

The carebears had all just arrived at Joaquin's property. After they had landed safely, he was the first one off of the ship and took a brief look around on this grey cloudy day. He had the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and his legs felt heavy and unstable as he was brought back to the place that changed him forever. Everything was in neat order just how he left it except where Wishbear and Tenderheart had dug around. Also the trees looked dead and barren. Joaquin took a quick glance over where the trailer used to be, and all that was left in that area was a charred black covered square. Joaquin drew his eyes from the imperfections as he now walked to his parents grave yard sites and beheld a hand full of forlorn dried pine needles upon the grave stones. All of the carebears were dead silent as they began to deport from the cloud clipper and joined Joaquin who now stood in front of the two graveyard stones. After what seemed like a long while, Joaquin fell down to both knees. The carebears approached him, but most of them kept their distance behind him only a few yards away. Wish, Trueheart, Nobleheart, and Tenderheart bear came to the front and consoled their friend. There was a great silence as they continued to observe Shimmering Star.

"Mom and Dad! I miss you soooo much," Speaking softly. "I wish you were still here!"

"What would you say to them if they were here with you?" Asked Trueheart as she knelt beside Joaquin.

"I would tell them how much I love them and promise that I would always be there for them and never abandon them," Proclaimed Joaquin. "I would also be there for them no matter what!" Said Joaquin as he dug into his black ninja pants pinching his legs till they went numb. "But they are gone, gone!" He said as his eyes began to water. "Their are no more! They are in heaven with the Lord forever!" He shouted and began to weep bitterly as his tears streamed down his face and pelted the graveyard stones. Trueheart hugged him and began to also weep with him. All of the other bears and cousins held each other and also weeped. After Joaquin's tear's subsided, he looked up at his parents gravestones.

"Jesus," Joaquin said as he looked up to heaven. "Watch over my parents. They are in your hands now!" Shimmering Star said prayerfully. Then Joaquin looked upon the stones. "Take care mom and dad." He said as a tear from his eye drifted away into the wind. "I know that you are in a better place now." Then Joaquin began to reminisce. "Hey mom, do you remember when we used to go to the park together and have a nice picnic together." He said in a quiet voice but to where everyone still heard him. "You gave me some barbecued chicken and I got the sauce all over my face when I was only five years old and you licked it off of my face." Joaquin forced a smile at the memory. "Then you hugged me and said that you loved me." He stood their silently reflecting on that moment. Then he turned and faced the other gravestone. "And Dad do you remember the one time we went fishing for the first time for three days and we didn't catch any fish for the first two days? Then you said,'well son, let's go back to our tent and try again tomorrow and I told you why even bother? We aren't going to catch any fish!" Then you smiled at me and said,'oh don't worry my son, we will!' Then the very next day, I woke up late at White Horse Lake and found you fishing their," He said out loud. "Then I told you sarcastically, So did you catch any fish? You said yeah. But when I looked around, I couldn't find them and asked you where they were. You said they were in the water. Then I found the line in the water where you told me where they were and you caught seven medium sized trouts?" Joaquin saddened up again. "Boy, you proved me wrong aye dad?" Joaquin stood still for that moment and began to speak again. "Well, its time I grew up to be the man that you raised me to be," Joaquin stood up as he vowed, "I will do what you and Christ have told me to do. To share the good news and protect my new family! I promise I will not fail you or the Lord from this day fourth!" Shouted Joaquin as he pounded his chest one time with his right hand. "I will fulfill the promise!" Then after that Joaquin took the heart shaped locket and placed it on his mom's grave stone. "Take care of them Lord." He said silently. "I'll always remember you!" Then Joaquin stood up and walked away. The rest of the carebears stood there silently not knowing what to say as Joaquin walked past them back to the ship. The day was now approaching evening with the sun setting to the east...

"Um, Joaquin?" Inquired Wishbear. Joaquin stopped and stood still.

"Yes Wishbear?" Replied Joaquin.

"Shouldn't we clean this place up a bit? Or maybe you would like to take a few things from the storage shed?"

"Their is really nothing to clean up." Joaquin answered.

"Their wouldn't be if it wasn't for me and Wishbear!" Exclaimed Tenderheart bear. Wishbear blushed a bright right through her fur.

"Oh, sorry about that Joaquin." Apologized Wishbear forcing a smile.

"That's okay Wishbear," Assured Joaquin. "I understand." Joaquin then turned around and faced his family. "I suppose I should clean out the shed and take a few mementos before we go." Joaquin said while facing Trueheart. "That is, if Trueheart saids that its okay."

"Take all the time you need." Replied Trueheart.

"Well, carebears," Shimmering Star said as he walked to the open storage shed. "Want to help me? It would go much quicker with your help."

"You need our help you got it sports fan!" Shouted Champbear winking at Joaquin.

"And with all of us working together, we can get this done as quick as a bunny!" Said Swiftheart rabbit as she hopped excitedly into the air.

"Then let's get started!" Shouted Joaquin enthusiastically.

After about a hour of going through the huge shed, they had thrown out several trash bags and took what Joaquin wanted which wasn't much. All of the carebears also helped to sweep up the shed and were now all set to leave. After everything was loaded aboard the cloud clipper, they were all set to leave.

"I'm certainly going to miss this place!" Said Joaquin as he turned around giving it one last glance. The property had several old brown and black pine needles all over the property and also over the place where the trailer used to be where his parents were burned alive. "Well, let's go!" Said Joaquin as he was about to board the ship.

"Joaquin wait!" Shouted Tenderheart bear.

"What is it Tenderheart?" Inquired Joaquin.

"We forgot one more thing!" Replied Tenderheart.

"What would that be?" Said Joaquin scratching his head.

"We can leave this place much nicer that what we found it as!"

"Oh, and how do you propose we do that?"

"You'll see," Smiled Tenderheart bear as he grabbed his hand leading him out to the road just outside the property with the rest of the carebears. Everyone lined up in a straight line and faced the property.

"Joaquin, get in the center!" Trueheart commanded. Joaquin followed Tenderheart to the center of the line where they joined in. "Now since this is your parents property, with your permission, we'd like to leave your property with our love."

"How?" Inquired Joaquin.

"Just think nice thoughts, and project your stare!" Answered Trueheart bear.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Said Joaquin doubting.

"Have a little faith Joaquin!" Said Redemptionheart bear smiling at Joaquin. Joaquin looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay, here goes nothing! 5,4,3,2,1,stare!" Said Joaquin as he led the group cupping his hands together and thrusting them forward as his hands projected the stare along with the rest of the carebears. They did this for about fifteen seconds continuously.

"Well, go look and tell us what you think!?" Retorted Nobleheart horse. Joaquin ran back onto the property and stood in awe of what he saw. There was flowers of all sorts all over the property with no sign of the dead needles anywhere. Even the trees looked more lively. Joaquin looked over to where the single trailer used to be. It was completely filled with all daisy pink flowers. He looked over at his parents graveyard stones, and saw a red heart shaped by red roses surrounding the stones. Joaquin had a tear come out of his eye.

"So what do you think?" Joaquin turned and faced Nobleheart horse.

"Its beautiful. Thank you!" He said as he hugged the purple horse.

"Your welcome," Nobleheart said. "But we couldn't of done it without you!"

"Let's go everyone!" Commanded Nobleheart horse. As everyone boarded, Joaquin was the last one in, as he turned around for one last final look.

"Now my parents can truly rest in peace." Said Joaquin softly as a few tears came down his eyes as the ship took off for Carelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The trip back to Carelot and Redemptionheart's past revealed

Shimmeringstar was now sitting next to Redemptionheart bear on the steps of the ship and was now listening to Nickel back,"The Long Road" on some headphones. Redemptionheart bear sneaked a paw behind him and tried to check on his wound that he acquired from his last battle with Noheart. Shimmering star felt her paw upon his back and after he stood up, he turned and faced Redemptionheart bear throwing her a cold stare.

"What are you doing?" He asked her apprehensively.

"I'm just trying to check your wound." She said trying to sound nurturing. Shimmeringstar was about to walk away until Redemptionheart bear stepped up in front of him and pleaded her case with him as she put her two paws together pleading. "Please, I must check your wounds to make sure that they don't get infected." Shimmering star sighed and conceded to her wishes as she spoke. "My old friend taught me that its always a good idea to take care of those that you love." After she checked his wounds and saw that their was no infections, she rewrapped them around his waste, where the wound was located. Shimmeringstar turned and faced her.

"Oh, so why don't go see her sometime here in the near future?" Asked Shimmeringstar.

"She passed on a long time ago." Replied Redemptionheart bear looking sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Empathised Shimmeringstar. "So who was this old friend of yours?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"A long time ago, when I was abandoned as a cub, Audrianna found me and took me in," Replied Redemptionheart bear sadly. "She took me into her home and made a little carriage for me. She took care of me until that awful day took place." She said sadly reflecting on the memory. Shimmeringstar caressed her lightly on her shoulder comforting her. Redemptionheart bear smiled at him in gratitude for her new friends comfort as she continued on with her story. "One day when me and her had wondered a far way from home to go out camping together, we were invaded by these poachers. They snatched me and took me away from Adrianna and put me into a black van that read purity corp." Her eyes were beginning to water. "She tried to come after me as I looked out from the back of the parked van, but..." She began to shiver as the tears flowed from her eyes. "

"Shhh," Shimmeringstar said gently as he held her close to him in a hugging embrace. "Its okay. Your safe here with us. Please, can you continue with your story?" After a brief moment, she did the best she could to calm down and continued on with her story.

"After I was thrown into the van and looked through the back van window," She covered her face up with both hands briefly then reluctantly placed her hands back down beside her. "She punched one of them in the face and raced to the van and tried to saved me. Then, then," She began crying again more out of control than before, but everyone understood that she said something along the lines between her sobs, "The-y--Sh--o--t--her---po--in--t--b--lan--k--in---the --head---with---a---rifle!" Now she wailed out of control in Shimmeringstar's arms. Aqua bear and Lonesomeheart bear approached in concern for there friend.

"Redemptionheart? Are you okay?" Asked Lonesomeheart bear.

"She'll be alright," Answered Shimmeringstar firmly as he continued to hold her tightly. "She just finished telling me the story of what happened to her friend from her past."

"Oh, that story," Sighed Aqua bear. "That story breaks my heart."

"Aqua bear," Inquired Joaquin. "Redemptionheart bear mentioned a corporation called Purity. Who are they?" Just as Aqua bear was about to give his reply, Redemptionheart bear cried even more loudly and shivered in his arms at the bad memories. "Nevermind, we can talk about this later." Shimmeringstar continued holding her in his arms for a while until he wiped away her every tear. Then Redemptionheart bear looked up into his eyes with gratitude.

"Thank you," She replied with appreciation. "I needed that."

"Hey no problem doc." Answered Shimmeringstar. "Anytime, I'll always be here for you." She then hugged him one last time until they broke apart.

"Hey, Redemptionheart bear, you mentioned you liked Nickel back right?" Redemptionheart bear smiled a little as she noticed that her sobbing soaked Joaquin's black t-shirt.

"Y-e-s." She replied giggling.

"Well, I got something for you." Said Shimmeringstar with a smile as he gently placed her down and reached into a brown suit case and brought out some black sony speakers and placed them on the ground in front of Redemptionheart bear. He unplugged his ear phones and connected the speaker wire. "Now, If I can only find some power around here."

"I've got exactly what you are looking for," Said a booming voice as he quickly dashed to the bottom of the ship and popped up shortly afterwards with a miniature power generator. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Brightheart," Said Joaquin as he plugged in the generator. "This song I dedicate to my new friend, Redemptionheart bear. He played the third song of the Nickel back cd that went something like this at the beginning of the song, "How the hell we'd wind up like this, why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed. And try to turn the table. I'd wish you'd unclinched your fist..." Shimmeringstar sang and danced along with the song causing everyone to laugh as he role played the Nickel Back singer with a serious looking face singing a little off key. Redemptionheart bear also laughed at his antics and sang with him as she knew the song by heart and sang one octave higher matching the singer from the cd perfectly. Shimmeringstar winked at her at as he sang,'Somehow someway, were gonna make it alright.' She smiled at him and the two held hands as they sang together. When they were done, everyone applauded as Joaquin and Redemptionheart bear took a bow holding hands together.

"Thank you! I needed that." Redemptionheart bear said in gratitude.

"Any time doc," He said gently. "Anytime."

"Hey, everyone, "Shouted Wish bear. "Carelot!" Everyone looked on ahead as some headed over to the raft of the ship. The carebears all smiled, just happy that they all made it home safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Hall of Hearts

Everyone was now in the hall of hearts and were beginning to throw a party for their most recent member, Shimmeringstar. Trueheart banged a wooden heart shaped gavel and the hall of heart's fell silent.

"Everyone," Announced Trueheart. "As you already know we have a new member of our family. The first human to join our family, Shimmeringstar!" Shimmeringstar waved at them all with one hand. Everyone clapped their hands together in thunderous applause. Trueheart banged her gavel again to get their attention once more. She spoke again, as the applause died down. "Now, Shimmeringstar." She directed for him to stand up and he did. "Can you please give us a brief story of how you became a member of our family?" Shimmering star nodded and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Thank you Trueheart," Shimmeringstar said as he spoke outloud. "I'd first like to thank God for me being here, for without him, I would not be here alive with you nor without his grace and forgiveness. Second off, I'd like to thank you the members of the carebear family for giving me this once in a life time opportunity to be a member of the carebear family. Thirdly, I'd also like to thank Wishbear and Tenderheart bear for digging around my parent's property and searching me out although they didn't have permission." Said Shimmeringstar smiling playfully at Wish bear as their was light hearted laughter that echoed thereafter. "I'd also like to thank you all the entire family for saving me from Noheart and from the path of darkness. If it wasn't for you, who knows where I'd be right now." Everyone looked to him with compassion for his gratefulness to them all. "Fourthly, I'd just like to say, in a few moments I will be part of this family forever!" Every one cheered loudly. He continued to speak nonetheless. "Now, for my history. Well, as you know the testimony about what happened to my parents when I was only seventeen years old still a senior in high school. I came home alone to find them charred." The Hall of hearts grew solemn after that comment. "Then as I investigated a few weeks later after I had set up preparations for their funeral, I found this red heart shaped locket with the false message that Noheart had put into place." Everyone murmured angrily. Trueheart was about to bang the gavel again to restore order until Joaquin gently grabbed her hand. She looked to him surprised, but Joaquin smiled at her and let go of Trueheart's paw as he motioned for the bears and the cousins to be silent. Everyone calmed down. "Then I became his apprentice and he gave me the new name of Darkage." After wards, the mood felt gloomy and very dark. "But then you bears came along and exposed Noheart thus revealing the truth of what really happened and turned me from the darkside forever!" He shouted in triumph. "Then you gave me a new name, and I love that new name, Shimmering star and made me a offer I couldn't refuse. Although Noheart caused me a great deal of pain, I forgave Noheart and I joined to be together with you, forevermore!" He said as he pumped his fist into the air in victory. Everyone applauded. "I have only one thing left to say!" Everyone grew quiet. "I won't let you down!" He shouted with conviction. Thunderous applause took place their after. After a few moments of that standing ovation, everyone sat back down in their seats as Trueheart and Nobleheart stood side by side with Shimmeringstar.

"Joaquin, I mean Shimmering..." Stammered Trueheart. "Which do you prefer to be called?"

"Don't matter." He replied.

"Joaquin, do you promise to uphold the beliefs of the carebear family?"

"I do." Replied Shimmering star.

"Do you promise, to uphold the truth of what we stand for?"

"Yes!" Shimmeringstar said with no wavering or delay.

"Is their anybody here who objects to this member joining, raise your right hand now?" Trueheart said. After waiting for a brief moment, nobody objected. Just as she was about to proceed...

"Wait!" Shouted Aqua bear who stood up out of his chair. Everyone looked in his direction. "I have a question."

"Speak." Commanded Trueheart bear.

"Shimmeringstar, are you going to go through the training to become a caring guardian?" The room fell silent as they waited with anticipation for Joaquin's answer.

"I'll do whatever duties it takes to fulfill my responsibilities!" Everyone cheered. Aqua bear gave him a thumbs up and sat back down in his chair.

"Well then, if their are no further questions or objections, I hereby pronounce Shimmeringstar as a official member of the carebear's family!" Everyone cheered as Joaquin hugged Trueheart and shook hands with Nobleheart horse. Redemptionheart, Aqua, Lonesomeheart, Trueheart, and Nobleheart horse all posed together as Friend bear offered to take their picture with Joaquin in the center with one arm around Trueheart, and the other around Redemptionheart bear.

"Say cheese!" They all smiled and Friend bear took the picture.

"Party time!" Yelled Birthday bear as they brought out the food from the kitchen. Their was cake, chicken casserole, a tuna dish, and of course Grams bear's happy apple pie. Aqua bear grabbed Joaquin's hand with his paw and walked him to the line which now formed around the buffet table in the center of the room where others were also waiting for their fair share of food. Shimmeringstar had a slice of every dish and looked as plump as Lotsaheart elephant.

"Oh, that was so good," Said Shimmeringstar as he patted his stomach contently.

"You can say that again and that's the truth!" Agreeing Lotsaheart.

"After that meal, I don't think I'll need to eat for another week!" Said Shimmeringstar. Redemptionheart, Aqua, Lonesomeheart, and Trueheart looked at him as if he was serious. "Well, at least not till tomorrow." He said bashfully. They all laughed.

"Hey Shimmeringstar," He turned to Nobleheart. "I've got something for you!" He held out his paw and handed him a golden heart shaped key.

"What's this?" He said scratching his head.

"Its the key to your new home!" He said enthusiastically. Shimmeringstar held the key and examined it. Then he looked back up and faced Nobleheart horse.

"Thank you!" He said. Nobleheart reached out his paw expecting a handshake but instead Shimmering star pulled his paw towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"Haha! Your welcome." He said as he was gently placed back down to his feet. "Your house is located in the west side of Carelot next to Wishbear's house. You can't miss it. Also we took the liberty of placing all of your things inside your new house for you. We didn't know how you wanted your things placed so were leaving that up to you."

"Not a problem," Shimmeringstar said. "Thank you. All of you for everything!" He said as he looked around to the rest of his friends that stood beside him.

"Your welcome!" Said Nobleheart. "If you ever need anything, just contact us at our home. We live in the downtown area of Carelot next to Tenderheart's house. Hey, Aqua, and Lonesomeheart bear. Why don't you walk Shimmeringstar to his home."

"Sure," Said Aqua bear. "I'll walk my big brother to his new house."

"Big brother?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he looked surprised looking directly at Aqua.

"Yeah! Why not? I've always wanted a bigger brother," Aqua bear said in a overly friendly tone. "I figured since your older than me, and your now a member of the carebear's family, why not?" Shimmeringstar laughed.

"If you want me as a bigger brother you got it!" He picked him up and set the bear gently upon his shoulders. "Lead the way little brother!" Aqua bear pointed west of the hall of hearts and they went on their way with his sister.

"Hey Shimmeringstar?" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear as they walked over a rainbow bridge.

"Yes Lonesomeheart?" He replied.

"Since your his older brother, does that make you my brother too?" She asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Answered Shimmering star.

"He's my brother," Said Aqua bear defensively. "Find your own brother!" Lonesomeheart bear stuck her tongue out at Aqua bear.

"Now, be nice Aqua bear. She is your sister you know and your only biological sister." Shimmeringstar said firmly.

"I suppose your right." He said sounding a little down. "I'm sorry sis."

"That's okay bro." She said as she gently grabbed his right foot accepting his apology. "I still love you."

"Hey, Shimmering star," Inquired Aqua bear. "Since your going to become a caring guardian soon, do you mind if me and my sister help you to train for the trials?"

"Not at all little brother. But first, I need to reconstruct another light saber."

"Hey," Said Lonesomeheart bear as she stopped in her tracks and Shimmeringstar and Aqua bear turned to face her.

"What is it Lonesomeheart?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"I was just thinking," She said. "Why don't you go see Brightheart. I heard he was trying to replicate one of our sabers in his science lab. Maybe he can make one for you!"

"I don't know," Thought Shimmeringstar. "I think I should make my own caring saber instead."

"I understand." Said Lonesomeheart bear. "But if he can make you one sooner, the earlier you can begin your quest to become a caring guardian!" Shimmeringstar stood still deep in thought.

"That would be nice," Thought Shimmeringstar outloud. "But are you sure Brightheart won't mind?"

"I don't see why he would." Said Lonesomeheart bear pointedly.

"I'll see him tomorrow then. Let's go its getting dark out here." Said Shimmeringstar as they continued on their way to his home as the sun was now setting over Carelot.

After they came to his house Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear decided to stay awhile and visit with their new member as they just reached the front porch of his new house.

"Wow, this looks really nice!" Said Shimmeringstar with awe as he took a moment to observe the house. He took his golden key and unlocked the heart shaped door knob. "Well, better put you down so you don't clunk your head." He said to Aqua bear as he gently placed him down to his feet. After Shimmeringstar unlocked the door, he walked in with his two guests and closed the door behind him. As he looked around, he saw all of his brown boxes that had some assorted clothes and a few other items which he salvaged from his parent's storage shed which were neatly stacked three boxes high. It was a single room with a king sized bed in the right corner of the house with a window just above it. Their was also a sink and a toilet in the other far corner of the room which led down a long narrow hall with only some shower curtains for privacy. Their was also a big blue navy carpet that was ovel shaped covering the wooden empty floor with a big red shaped heart in the center of the rug. In the center of the room straight ahead of them between the bathroom hall and the King size bed, there stood a single stove, and a modern Frigidaire refrigerator which had a small freezer on the top which was nicely decorated with stars and heart designs. He also noticed a piece of paper stuck on the refrigerator's left side. He walked over to it and grabbed it and read it.

"Dear Shimmeringstar, I hope you like some of the decorations in which we left for you since you didn't have much to decorate with. We also left some entrees of food for you that's easy to heat up for when you get hungry. We also know that you've been through alot with lacking sleep and all. So we decided that its best we give you the week off until you get to feel at home with us. Feel free to go to any place around Carelot or the Forest of Feelings. If you want any other food or clothing, go see Grams bear. Also breakfast and lunch and dinner are always served at the hall of heart's each day if you grow tired of the frozen entrees. We will give you your new responsibilities at the end of the week. Until then, enjoy your stay here with us as we look forward to having our first human member! Have a nice day! Sincerely yours, signed Nobleheart and Trueheart." 'Thank you!' Shimmeringstar thought to himself. 'That was thoughtful of them.'

'Hey, I can hear your thoughts remember big brother?' Inquired Aqua bear in Shimmeringstar's head.

'Oh, I forgot.' He said a little embarrassed as he walked over to his bed and sat in it. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear stood in front of him.

"So you two," Shimmeringstar said trying to make conversation. "Who is this Mel'feir that you told me about earlier?"

"He was the one who taught me how to use my powers!" Lit up Aqua bear.

"He was also the one who gave us these sabers!" Lonesomeheart bear replied happily.

"He also taught me how to sword fight!" Said the hot pink bear proudly.

"How long did you know him?" Asked Shimmeringstar.

"Two years." Replied Lonesomeheart bear.

"Where is he now?" Shimmering star inquired. Lonesomeheart bear's eyes become watery.

"He had to return to his own world. He told us to find the family in which we belong to before he took the portal back to his own world." Then she teared up while Aqua bear embraced her sister.

"Sorry," Said Aqua bear. "Its just that we miss him and haven't heard from him since. Some days we wonder if he's doing alright."

"Its alright," Replied Shimmeringstar. "I understand. So, this Mel'feir is from another world huh?"

"Yeah. He told us that their used to be carebears in his world a long time ago just like us until they were believed to be destroyed by the evil God of that world."

"Interesting!" Said Shimmeringstar as he looked very intrigued by the story they were telling him. "Tell me more!"

"That's all we know." Replied Lonesomeheart bear looking up to Shimmeringstar with her cute teary black eyes. "Mel'feir never talked much about his world with us. He just told us that someday hopefully, you'll find the answers to all of those questions some day."

"I'm sorry to hear that he didn't reveal much of himself to you," Commented Shimmeringstar. "He seemed like a very detached person."

"He was not a detached!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear snapping at Shimmeringstar. "He shared everything else with us! He was like a father to us!"

"Sorry," Shimmeringstar said apologetically. "I didn't know you were that close."

"That's alright," Said Lonesomehart bear as she calmed down. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just that we miss him!"

"Just like I miss my parents." Replied Shimmeringstar in understanding. After a brief moment of silence, Shimmeringstar decided to break the ice with a new topic. "So, tell me about this caring Guardian prophecy." (If you want to read the actual prophecy, its at the end of my first story,"The Rise of Darkage.")

"Well, we believe that the chosen one of the prophecy is to lead us in our campaigns against those who oppose us from spreading caring all over the world." Lomesomeheart heart bear explained patiently. "It is said that the chosen one will be picked by the two elders."

"Who are the two chosen ones?" Inquired Shimmeringstar curiously.

"We don't know." Replied Aqua bear. "We don't even know the time when they will appear." Shimmeringstar holds his chin deep in thought.

"You said that their were two of them right," Shimmering said out loud, the two caring guardians nodded. "Have you ever thought they might already be among us?"

"Shimmering star," Smiled Lonesomeheart bear. "Your not saying that it might be..."

"Yes." Replied Shimmeringstar before she could finish her question. "Who amongst the carebear family showed up in a pair?"

"Nobleheart and Trueheart!" Aqua bear said outloud.

"Correct little brother," Answered Shimmeringstar. "We must inform the two elders immediately, for this could be of vital importance later. Will do this first thing in the morning." Shimmeringstar led his company out the door and went to bed right afterwards reflecting upon his new life that he knew he had to fulfill and adjust to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shimmeringstar's new weapon

Shimmeringstar woke up to the early rays of the sun. He turned over to his dresser where a small blue portable clock was. It read 6 A.M. "Why do I have to wake up so freakin early in the morning!" He grumbled as he sat up on his bed and stretched his arms as far as he could. Then he hunched over his bed rubbing his eyes. He then got up and walked past the stacked boxes past the kitchen and to the bathroom. "It's time I took a shower." He said as he took off his clothes and ran the water as he got in the tub. He looked in the shower and saw some head and shoulders. "Boy, Nobleheart and Trueheart spared no expense did they?" He said out loud as he also took notice of a green squared box which read Irish Spring. "They even went out of their way to get this for me." He said out loud as he talked to himself. He quickly shampooed his hair and washed his body until he noticed how much hotter it was from all of the hot water. Shimmeringstar quickly finished his shower but realized he forgot to grab a towel from one of his boxes. "Well, they almost thought of everything as he dried himself the best he could then went to the wooden boxes and grabbed one of the top three boxes in the middle. He opened it up and saw what he was looking for. A dark green towel. He grabbed it and went back to the bathroom and dried himself up in the tub. Now, time to find some clothes. He went back to the boxes and found a orange shirt that had bright white letters that read CIA. "Huh? I remember this shirt!" As he continued to examine it he saw what the meanings of the letters said stood for, confidence in the almighty. He put it on along with a pair of loose fitting blue pants, black socks, and some green briefs. He just got done combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and flossing his teeth. "Well, let's get this day started and see what Carelot has to offer?" He said to himself nervously as he headed out the door and headed towards Brightheart's science lab which was located in the downtown area of Carelot. Nobody was awake yet as he walked along the road to his destination on a calm but yet, very beautiful sunrise. When he got their, he came across a squarely built house with a picture of Brightheart's tummy symbol in the center. "This must be where Brightheart lives!" Said Shimmeringstar with anticipation as he knocked softly on the door. He waited a moment or two, but nobody came to the door. Then he knocked harder the second time around. But again, nobody came to the door. Shimmeringstar reached for the golden door knob. To his surprise, it was open so he quietly snuck in and closed the door behind him. When he walked in, it was dark but he found a light switch on the wall and turned it on. He noticed a bunch of metallic colored machinery of all sorts in the room. Some tools which were meant for cutting, others for repairing things and so on. But something in the far corner of the room caught his attention. On a long skinny lamp post, he saw a white object which looked much like a hilt of a saber like the one he used to have, except his was black. He walked to it and examined it closely. "Could this be the experiment that Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear were talking about?" He said to himself. "Maybe, I shouldn't touch it, but then again, it..." He grabbed it. But then, all of a sudden, he plugged his ears as a loud piercing sound went off. He put the white object back down and tried to the door to escape, but found that it was locked. "Oh, oh, I better get out of here before I get caught!" He looked around the room for a means of escape, but their were no windows, or anyway to the outside except through the door. He headed back to the door and held his cupped his hands together getting ready to do his pantented attack. Then he stopped half way thinking, 'if I blast that door, then everyone will know that it was me!' So he placed his hands back down by his sides as he thought of another plan to escape. Just as he was about to look around for something to help him pry the door open, somebody opened the door from the outside. Shimmeringstar, gulped as he new he was about to face the music.

"What's going on here?" Said a purple raccoon in some white pajamas with a white hatted hood to match.

"Um, hello Brightheart." Answered Shimmeringstar waving at him nervously.

"Shimmeringstar, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I came to see you about the caring saber that Lonesome and Aqua bear told me about." Replied Shimmeringstar a little flustered.

"Caring saber," Said Brightheart scratching his head. "Oh, my top secret experiment which no one was suppose to tell you about. I'll have a talk with those two clowns later."

"Oh, I wasn't suppose to know?" Inquired Shimmeringstar smiling nervously. "Well, if that's the case, I'll maybe stop by later."

"Oh no you don't," Said Brightheart quickly closing the door behind him. "Since you woke me up, I was intending on seeing you anyways."

"Oh come on Brightheart," Begged Shimmeringstar. "Can't you overlook this small infraction?"

"Hmm..." Said Brightheart as he held his chin with his paw. "Alright Shimmering star."

"Thanks Brightheart! Your the best!" He said as hetried to get by him."Under one condition!" Said Brightheart firmly. Shimmeringstar turned and faced him.

"What condition?" Asked Shimmeringstar nervously shifting his feet.

"That you take that white saber with you and see if you can't get it to work."

"Is something wrong with it?" Shimmeringstar Inquired.

"Well, I've done everything I could think of to try and activate it, but for some reason, it won't." Said Brightheart looking at the white hilt of the saber. "I've done everything I could think of and for some reason, it just won't activate. Maybe it requires a person like yourself to activate it. Maybe only those who possess the heart may activate them."

"Interesting theory Brightheart!" Said Shimmeringstar intruiged. "When I activated my other saber, I just had to say a few magical words that Noheart had taught me and poof, it was ready to go."

"Don't say those magical words with that saber!" Brightheart said in defense of his top experiment. Shimmeringstar was taken back by this sudden burst. "Sorry, its just that, I don't want it to be activated in the wrong way. Especially with that saber having anything to with one of Noheart's spells."

"I understand," Replied Shimmeringstar. "I promise, I will honor your request and find some other way to activate it."

"Good," Said Brightheart as he smiled at Shimmeringstar. "Also, if you can get it too work, its yours as my gift to you!"

"Thanks Brightheart!" Shimmeringstar said with thanksgiving. "Somehow, I will figure out a way to make this work!"


	6. Chapter 6

Also, any feedback is welcome for right now I am at a writers block. I know the direction in which I do want to go, Its justa matter of figuring this out. Hopefully you guys by your reviews can give me some ideas. Have a nice day!


	7. Training

Chapter 6 Training

Shimmeringstar was now sitting on his front porch trying to figure out how to activate the saber without using Noheart's spell. He could think of else nothing as he examined the white hilt closely. So board out of his mind, he went to his backyard and began his stretching exercising for his legs, back, and arms.

Meanwhile, Aqua bear had gotten up early with the intended purpose of going to go see his new friend, Shimmeringstar. He closed the door quietly behind him as his sister Lonesomeheart bear was still sleeping soundly. He turned around and saw that it was a bright beautiful morning. He skipped along happily along the trail as he went to see Shimmeringstar.

In the backyard of Shimmeringstar's house, he just got done doing his regiment of exercises. He was now working on his ninja fighting style doing backflips, stances, and so on. As he exercised, he reflected back on some memories with Noheart when he was late for a training session. Noheart was so mad at him, that he casted a spell which forced him to be tied up against the wall in chains holding his arms in place. Noheart ripped the shirt that he had on, and conjured up a magical black whip which he could not see. Whap! Shimmeringstar winced at the memory as he recanted Noheart saying why he was doing this. "That was for being late!" Whap! "That was for not taking my training seriously!" Whap! "How could you be late after you vowed to avenge your parents!" On and on the abuse continued as Shimmeringstar could do nothing at the time for he was only seventeen years of age when this happened to him. Noheart looked at his back after whipping him countless times. He saw blood dripping down his apprentice's back which came out of the long skinny wounds upon his back. He heard him whimpering from the pain. That's when Noheart hit him with the whip one last time, whap! "Now, that was for crying! If you are to avenge your parents you must not shed any more tears!" Whap! Shimmeringstar closed his eyes tightly expecting another lash from the whip. But it never came. Instead, Noheart said a few words and freed him from his iron shackles causing him to fall lifelessly to the ground. "Now get up! We have work to do!" A tear came down Shimmeringstar's face as he completed a backflip.

"Hey, their you are!" Shimmeringstar turned around and saw Aqua bear waving at him as he approached him. "Something told me that you would be up early! So, are you all set to see Brightheart?" Shimmeringstar quickly wiped his face with the orange-shirt that he had on wiping away the tears before the caring guardian saw them.

"I already have!" Said Shimmeringstar forcing a smile trying to hold himself in reserve.

"You have?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Yes," Replied Shimmeringstar as he reached inside his right pocket of his black pants and held the white hilt in front of him. "Here it is."

"You mean Brightheart just gave it to you? Cool!" Said Aqua bear as he smiled proudly.

"Well, he didn't just give it to me," Shimmeringstar said in a matter of fact type of voice. "He told me I only could have it if I could figure out a way to activate it."

"Hmm, you have activated one of those before right," Inquired Aqua bear as Shimmering star just finished explaining to him how Brightheart told him not to use one of Noheart's spells to activate it and that he had to come up with another way to activate the saber himself. "That's interesting! I wonder if their isn't another way to activate it."

"How did you activate yours?" Shimmeringstar asked.

"The moment Mel'feir gave me my saber from the other world, the moment I touched it, it just came to life," The marine bear replied. "The same thing happened to my sister the moment that she touched it."

"Really," Said Shimmeringstar trying to sound impressed not wanting his new little brother to see his true reaction. "Then how come this saber doesn't just activate?"

"Its probably due to the fact that its not from the other world from which Mel'feir came from," Answered Aqua bear thinking logically. "You see, when Brightheart made that hilt that your holding, he only duplicated our caring sabers in hopes of being able to make one for you."

"I see," Shimmeringstar said obviously dissapointed. "Well, if I can't get this contraption to work, then it looks like I'll just have to create another one of my own."

"Don't give up on it big brother," Said Aqua bear. "Keep at it, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Only on sunday's little brother." Replied the human genuinely smiling.

"Huh?" Inquired the little bear scratching his head..

"Oh, nevermind," Said Shimmeringstar a little disappointed that he didn't get his humor. "Hey, while your here, maybe you can show me how to block ice attacks."

"Oh, that's easy!" Said Aqua bear in a matter of fact type of tone. "But first, you must show me how to block the carebear's stare." The bear said in a negiotiating business fashion.

"Very well," Said Shimmeringstar as he began to demonstrate.

Lonesomeheart's alarm clock just went off as she sat up and turned it off. Then she stretched her arms above her as she said out loud.

"Time to get up little brother," She said as she stood up. But when their was no response, she looked over at his bed and saw that his blankets were still covering him. She smirked as she tip toed over to his bed and swiftly placed her hands on the bed while yelling, "The Claw!" When she got no reaction, she stopped and lifted up the blanket only to reveal his aqua blue pillow with his tummy symbol upon it. "Not here? He must of gone to see Shimmeringstar." With that, she ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and quickly left taking only her saber. "I hope I haven't missed anything." She said as she took off running towards Shimmeringstar's house.

Meantime, back at Shimmeringstar's house.

"Hey not bad Aqua bear nice block!" He said as he charged up another stare with his two cupped hands together sending the stare attack directly at Aqua bear.

"Your not doing too bad yourself!" He said as he deflected the stare attack and sent a ice attack with one hand at Shimmeringstar.

"Thanks," He said as he stretched out both his hands in front of him creating a small shield in front of him blocking the ice attack.

"Your suppose to deflect the ice, not block it!" Aqua bear said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but it takes alot out of me to deflect it back!" Argued Shimmeringstar as he lowered his shield.

"What are you two doing?" Shimmeringstar and Aqua bear both stopped their training session and turned to face the hot pink colored bear none as Lonesomeheart. "Oh, hi sis," Waved Aqua bear sheepishly.

"We were just doing some training, trading fighting techniques." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"I see," She said unimpressed. "So did you two go see Brightheart yet?"

"Yes," Replied Shimmeringstar as he held up the white hilt. "But unfortunately, I haven't been able to come up with a way to activate it as of yet."

"Have you tried using the carebear's stare?" She asked.

"No." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Sis, that's not going to work!" Aqua bear said folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Never underestimate the power of caring my brother," She said confidently as she walked over to Shimmeringstar. "Why don't me and you try a carebear stare together? That is if you don't mind us trying." She said as she looked up at the human for his approval.

"Fine by me." Replied Shimmeringstar at Lonesomeheart bear's unanswered question. She took the white hilt from him and placed it on a grey cloud bank.

"Well, come on Aqua bear," She said as she now stood in her stance. "What are you waiting for?" Aqua bear rolled his eyes as he joined her and... "Countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, stare!" They shouted together hitting the hilt right on target. After they stopped, all three of them ran over to the white hilt with Shimmeringstar picking up the hilt. "Well?" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear as the human closely examined the object.

"That's interesting." Shimmeringstar said out loud. "It now has your symbols on the hilt."

"Let me see that!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear as she grabbed it from Shimmeringstar. "Oh, your right. It does have our symbols!" Aqua bear leaned his head over his sister's shoulder and saw that the hilt had his dolphin tummy symbol, while the other contained Lonesomeheart's heart symbol. "I wonder what that's suppose to mean?"

"Well, their is only one way to find out if it works." Said Shimmeringstar as he reached out using the heart causing the white hilt to fly to him. After he got a hold of it, he reached out with it and attempted to activate it. The bears dropped their jaws in awe and intrigue of what they saw.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Prophecy

Meanwhile, back at Redemptionheart's office, Redemptionheart was checking her supplies and found that she had to go down to earth to the rain forest to pick some rare plants and use them for medicine. As she left, she put her sign closed in front of the office door as was her custom. She then went down to Shimmeringstar's house to see how he was doing.

Shimmeringstar now just activated his weapon as Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear have stood their with their mouths dropped at what they saw.

"That's cool!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"That's different." Said Lonesomeheart trying to figure out why the saber had two different colored blades sticking out from both sides.

"Yeah, that is different," Said Shimmeringstar as he looked on in wonderment himself. "Let's go talk to Brightheart. Maybe he can describe what's going on with this."

"Great idea!" Shouted Aqua bear as he asked Shimmeringstar if he could hold the weapon. Shimmeringstar gave it to his little brother as they walked briskly to Brightheart's laboratory.

Meanwhile, Brightheart was just finished up on working on another one of his inventions.

"There, its finally complete," He said to himself as he took off his protective mask. "This will go along nicely with the saber I created for Joaquin." It was a black holder that had a single strap of leather lace which was also made from velcro which was made to stick to any piece of clothing. "I just hope that Shimmeringstar has found a way to activate it." Then he heard someone knocking on his door. "I wonder who that could be. I'm coming!" He shouted as he ran to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Shimmeringstar, along with Aqua, and Lonesomeheart bear." A voice replied. Then he unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Smiled Brightheart at his unexpected guests.

"Where here to show you something." Replied Aqua bear enthusiastically.

"Come on in!" Said Brightheart as he waved them in. After they entered, Brightheart closed the door behind him and attended to his guests. "So, what was is it you wanted to show me?"

"This," Said Shimmeringstar as he reached into his pocket and revealed the white hilt and activated it.

"Whoa! You got it to work!" Brightheart said excitedly with a smile. "But, that's strange, why are the two blades two different colors, and not one solid color?"

"We were hoping that you could answer that question." Replied Lonesomeheart.

"Well, how did you activate it?" Asked Brightheart. Lonesomeheart explained the whole situation to the science inventor, Brightheart then came with his analysis.

"That's interesting. I've never come across anything like this before. But perhaps the best way to explain this is the fact when Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear used their carebear stare, somehow your own heart powers ended up in the saber. If that's the case, then that explains why the double edged saber is two different colors." Said Brightheart in a conclusive manner as he observed Shimmeringstar holding the double edged saber which had one blade aqua, while the other one reflected a hot pink color. "Well, the important thing is that you have it working now. Congratulations, the saber is now yours like I promised."

"Thanks a lot Brightheart!" Answered Shimmeringstar as he hugged the raccoon.

"Your welcome," Said Brightheart as he hugged the human in return. "Oh, I have one more thing for you!" Brightheart reached into his pocket and grabbed the black holder and gave it to Shimmeringstar.

"What's this?" Asked Shimmeringstar.

"Its a holder for your new saber." Answered Brightheart. "See, watch!" Brightheart took the holder from Shimmeringstar's hand along with the saber and deactivated it. He put the white hilt inside the holder wrapping the loose string snugly around the hilt and placed it on Shimmeringstars' blue pants.

"That's cool. I've never seen anything like that before." Shimmeringstar said impressed observing the holder as he briefly walked around with it testing to see how well it stuck to his pants. "This thing has a good grip! It doesn't loosen up so easily like my older one did."

"I figured you could use a new holder due to the fact that you often lost your old saber." Giggled Brightheart.

"Gee thanks!" Said Shimmeringstar sarcastically at Brightheart.

"Well, I honestly thought you lost your old saber way too often, so I just thought I'd be helpful and make you a new one."

"Which I do appreciate Brightheart. I was looking to get a new holder anyways, and you provided it. Thank you."

"Your welcome, now I have a lot I have to attend to right now. Why don't you go try it out with your new friends?" With that, his guests walked out of the lab as they waved goodbye to each other. "I hope they don't hurt each other or Redemptionheart bear would kill me!" Said Brightheart to himself as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Redemptionheart bear just reached Shimmeringstar's house and couldn't find him anywhere. So she decided to write him a note before she left. Just as she was about to leave after sticking the note to his wall, she saw him along with the two caring guardians walking along the cloud path.

"Hey, its Redemptionheart bear! How are you doing Redemptionheart?" Inquired Aqua bear as he ran to the bear and hugged her.

"Just fine," Smiled Redemptionheart bear as she returned the hug. "Shimmeringstar, just the person I wanted to see!" She said giving him a mischievous look while crossing her arms.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Asked Shimmeringstar looking nervous.

"And why would you be in trouble?" Inquired Redemptionheart bear.

"No reason." Smiled Shimmeringstar nervously showing his white teeth gently clinched together.

"No, your not in trouble," Reassured Redemtionheart bear unfolding her arms while smiling at Shimmeringstar. "I just wanted to check on your wounds before I left."

"Their fine. As a matter of fact, I think their almost completely healed."

"Really," Inquired Redemptioheart bear. "Well, I'd better recheck them before I go just to make sure." Shimmeringstar stopped in his walk, who obviously didn't like being treated like this. But, he continued to walk again towards the doctor for he knew that arguing with her would not be fruitful. She talked with Shimmeringstar as she checked his wounds for infections.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone recover so quickly. You must keep in great shape!" She said impressed.

"Not really," Replied Shimmeringstar in a matter of fact type of tone. "I eat and work out just like any other person."

"Well, you must of inherited some type of healing ability due to the fact that even if you did do everything right diet wise or exercise wise, these wounds would still require a great more time to heal and all that is left is a small scar on your hip. I don't think I'll need to give you new wrappings."

"Does that mean I can work out again?" Inquired Shimmeringstar with hope.

"Yes." She replied.

"Alright!" Shouted Aqua bear. "So that means that we can try out your new saber!"

"Now wait a second!" Redemptionheart bear said holding up her ultra violet paw.

"Aw, but you said he could work out." Grumped Aqua bear.  
"Yes, but I did not say that he could go all out. He'll have to do light workouts and take it easy because I do not know to what extent Shimmeringstar has recovered." She said as Aqua bear looked dissappointed. "Hey, I didn't say that he couldn't work out at all, I just said that he has to take it easy if he does work out."

"I guess some training is better than nothing."Said Aqua bear staring down at the clouds.

"Also, I expect you to take it easy on him!" Warned Redemptionheart bear.

"We will!" Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both said in unison.

"Good, now I have to go now take care!" She said as she waved to them goodbye as she stared out her own cloudcar and took off in it.

"Well, let's begin our training shall we?" Announced Shimmeringstar as they walked to his backyard and began their sword training.

One hour later, Lonesomeheart, Aqua bear, and Shimmeringstar were sitting down breathing hard recovering from a nonstop workout.

"Boy, that was a good workout wasn't it?" Said Aqua bear as he panted for breath.

"Yeah that was," Replied Shimmeringstar. "If Redemptionheart bear ever found out how hard I was working out, she'd kill me!"

"Yeah, your right!" Responded Aqua bear. "Maybe we should take it easy."

"No way!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear who quickly recovered from her workout. "Let's continue shall we?"

"You two work out for a while," Answered Shimmeringstar. "I need to rest a moment."

"Okay, how about it little brother?" Lonesomeheart bear inquired.

"Sure!" He said as he activated his saber and engaged Lonesomeheart bear in a saber duel parrying and attacking hard with his sister.

"I'll beat you in a sword duel one of these days sis!" Pronounced Aqua bear.

"In your dreams Aqua!" Responded Lonesomeheart bear as she sidestepped a attack and reached out with her paw and knocked her brother over using the heart. "You never could beat me in one on one sword play!" Lonesomeheart bear said proudly. "But you can try again if you want too." Aqua bear got back up and engaged his sister a second time. Shimmeringstar slammed down some water from a green cup that he had brought outside. After he was done drinking the whole cup, Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear both locked sabers pushing against one another.

"I've got you now!" Said Aqua bear pushing his sister away who still stood. Aqua bear charged in with a overhead strike which Lonesomeheart bear parried away as she countered with a tackle down low upon Aqua's legs which put Lonesomeheart underneath of Aqua. Then she quickly pushed him off and pounced on her brother locking his arms underneath her knees.

"Never count on having me down unless you do it first and foremost!" She boasted while she sat on Aqua's chest. "Also always remember that their is more to sword fighting than just the sabers!"

"You cheated!" Protested Aqua bear. "This was a sword duel, not a grappling match!"

"Always expect the unexpected," Said Lonesomeheart bear as her brother struggled to wriggle his arms free from her knee lock but was unable to free himself. Lonesomeheart seeing her brother's vulnerability, smiled and looked at her brother's eyes intently.

"Okay, let me up! You win!"

"Nah, not until I have a little fun." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no," Begged Aqua bear. "Please don't tickle me! You always do this every time we sword fight!"

"I know," She said gleefully as she playfully lifted up her right arm and began to do circle motions gradually going down until she touched Aqua bear's chest with a knuckle. "Zz! Zz! Time for your daily medicine!"

"HAHAHA! Sto-haha-PPP! Ple--haha-aahaha!" Unable to finish saying please, he went into cute hysterical laughter. "Shimmeringstar hahah, Please hahaha! Help me!" He said inbetween his fits of laughter.

"Sorry little brother," Said Shimmeringstar with a smile as he looked on admiraringly. "But your on your own!" His tickle torture lasted for another minute or so sending his laughter into high squeals before Lonesomeheart bear finally stopped tickling him and helped her brother to his feet. Aqua bear panted heavily recovering his breath.

"You are cruel!" He said socking her on the arm.

"No, I'm just doing what a older sister should do." She said poking her brother with her elbow playfully on his side.

"Okay, I think I'm ready for one last round!" Announced Shimmeringstar as he walked up to the two caring guardians.

"I'm too tired to train, thanks to my sister!" Shouted Aqua bear clearly a bit upset. "Why don't you see if you can beat her?"

"Very well," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Are you ready Lonesomeheart bear?"

"Yes," She said. "But don't lose! Or I might do the same thing to you!" She said smiling at him.

"Ha," Scoffed Shimmeringstar. "You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it!"

"Just remember, if I do, don't get upset!" After that, the two engaged in their sword play. Lonesomeheart bear was the first to strike but her opponent easily blocked it. She tried a vertical side swipe, but Shimmeringstar parried it away. She then locked swords with Shimmeringstar with a overhead strike and was immediately thrown backwards by Shimmeringstar knocking her on her back.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rough!" She protested as she got to her feet. Shimmeringstar didn't respond as he stayed focused. She then engaged him again as he blocked a side swipe and a overhead strike. Lonesomeheart bear continued to attack but Shimmeringstar blocked everything she attempted. She temporarily locked swords with him but quickly disengaged and backed off, remembering that she didn't have the strength to match her opponent. So she reached out with her paw using the heart knocking Shimmeringstar backwards to the ground. But he quickly regained his stance as he kicked his legs up and out regaining.

"Is their any way to beat you?" Lonesomeheart bear said out of frustration.

"Their is always a way to beat your opponent," Replied Shimmeringstar. "You just have to stay focused and not lose your cool." Lonesomeheart bear nodded and came in with a overhead strike which was blocked. She stepped back and put her hand forth using the heart to send Shimmeringstar to the ground yet again. After her opponent hit the ground, she quickly ran towards him while he was still on the ground and attempted a overhead strike. But before she could land it, Shimmeringstar reached out with both his arms and used the heart knocking her away to the ground as her saber went loose from her hand. Shimmeringstar quickly kicked his legs up and out and swiftly dove and landed on Lonesomeheart bear's chest. He quickly placed his legs on top of her arms and sat on top of her.

"Hey, get off me!" She demanded trying to wriggle free but to no avail. Unlike her brother, Shimmeringstar weighed up to 170 pounds while she barely weighed 30. She looked up to Shimmeringstar as he looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Fine! Go ahead! I can take it!" She said bravely looking away.

"heh, But I don't think you can take it!" Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Oh yes I can! Do your worst!" She said bravely with no ounce of fear.

"Hey Aqua bear, why don't you join us!" Invited Shimmeringstar.

"Sure!" He said as he ran towards them.

"You better not Aqua!" Lonesomeheart bear threatened.

"Why not? You seem to be a bit tied up at the moment!" Aqua bear said gleefully as he stood just above her. "How can I help?"

"Um, how about you sit on top of her ankles and..."

"Oh, no, not that," Lonesomeheart said with a quiver in her voice. "Not my feet! Anything but my feet!" Aqua bear quickly ran towards her legs but was unable to sit on them for Lonesomeheart bear began kicking her legs.

"Now be nice," Commanded Shimmeringstar. Or else I'll do this to you!" He began gently moving his knuckle in circles on her chest which caused her to laugh a little.

"Hey, stop that!" She said as she giggled lightly. Shimmeringstar sped up the tickling upon her chest as she began squealing with laughter. Unable to pay attention to anything else, she completely forgot about Aqua bear as he managed to sit on top of her legs after a fashion and sat comfortably on her ankles facing her hot pink feet!

"Now its your turn!" Teased Aqua bear as he ran his finger along the patted heart of her right foot. Her legs gave a slight kick after this. "Koochy koochy koo!" He said as he ran another finger up from her heel tickling up to her toes.

"HAHAHA--Oh---Sto-hahap!" Poor Lonesomeheart could barely breath as she was being tickled upon her chest and both of her feet. She continued pleading for mercy in between her fits of laughter, but it only led to them tickling her more which caused her to squeal. Aqua bear was completely enjoying himself as he now was holding back her toes with one paw, while brushing his fingers lightly just underneath her toes on her right foot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA--A!" She was now laughing so hard, she was struggling just to breath. Aqua bear was really enjoying how much control he had on her feet as they now were not wriggling as much as a result from the prolonged tickle torture. Lonesomeheart bear was now howling with laughter as tears were now streaming down her cute face which eventually surrounded her muzzle on both sides. Shimmeringstar decided that she had enough and instructed Aqua bear to stop. Aqua protested.

"Aww, Can't we tickle her a little longer? Pleaasse?" Begged Aqua bear.

"No," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Now stop or I'll tickle you for much longer!" Aqua bear stopped tickling his sister's feet and got up for fear of his older brother's threat. Shimmeringstar stood up and helped her to her feet. She panted for breath placing her hands over her knees temporarily supporting her weight.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aqua bear as he approached his sister. She grabbed him by the hair of his fur from his chest and shook him.

"Don't you ever tickle me like that ever again!"

"Aw, but it was fun!" Smiled Aqua bear as he was being shook in the air by Lonesomeheart. "Besides, you tickled me!" Lonesomeheart bear put her brother down.

"I suppose your right," Lonesomeheart bear said. "But I didn't tickle you for nearly as long! Just you wait Aqua bear, I'll get my revenge on you!" Lonesomeheart said as she playfully tickled his chest. Aqua bear smiled and backed away from his sister for he knew she meant every word.

"But that was fun." Debated Aqua bear.

"That was fun," Agreed Shimmeringstar. "But I have one question. I never read the caring guardian prophecy. Can you tell me what that's all about?"

Lonesomeheart bear recited the prophecy by heart and explained to Shimmeringstar once again what they thought it might mean.

"Hmm, why don't we go and see Nobleheart and Trueheart and inquire about the prophecy and the role we think they might be apart of?" Asked Shimmeringstar.

"Great, let's go!" Shouted Aqua bear.

At the hall of hearts, Nobleheart and Trueheart were going over the very same thing, the prophecy regarding the chosen one.

"Do you think that Joaquin might be the chosen one that the prophecy is referring to?" Inquired Trueheart.

"Yes," Replied Nobleheart. "Have you ever seen anyone so powerful as him? Don't get me wrong, Aqua has his magical powers, and Lonesomeheart has her gifted skills as a sword fighter, but come on, do you think that anybody else well come along that possesses as much as power as him?" Said Nobleheart with pride as he shook his paw into the air.

"No," Agreed Trueheart. "I just don't want to jump to any conclusions because what if he is not the chosen one we deem him to be? I don't want to put any more added pressure to Joaquin's predicament. Especially now that he's going to have to try to totally adapt to a new life with us." She warned.

"I suppose your right Trueheart," Sighed Nobleheart. "But he fits the prophecy perfectly to a tee. I mean, look at this, 'out of the darkness will come a bright light redeemed by the chosen one.' Who else fits that description?"

"Nobody that I know of." Admitted Trueheart.

"Exactly," Exclaimed Nobleheart. "Also, the prophecy refers to someone coming out of the darkness. Joaquin was on the darkside with the force and we redeemed him to the heart! I am 100% sure that the prophecy refers to our very own beloved Shimmeringstar!" Just when Trueheart was about to reply, they heard someone knocking at the hall of heart's entrance. Trueheart walked over to the door and opened it.

"Why hello you three," Trueheart exclaimed with a big smile. "Shimmeringstar, we were just talking about you!"

"Is it anything bad?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"oh no no," Assured Trueheart. "Nothing of that sort. But please, come on in so we can talk inside."

"Thank you." Replied Shimeringstar as he stepped in after Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear. Trueheart closed the door behind them.

"Hello Shimmerinstar!" Shouted Nobleheart horse. "So how do you like it up here in the clouds with us?"

"Different." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"As in good different, or bad different?" He asked curiously.

"I think more good different than bad different." He replied not trying to sound negative.

"Good," Replied Nobleheart horse. "We heard about your little accident with Brightheart this morning."

"He told you huh?" Asked Shimmeringstar as he smiled nervously.

"Oh, you'll find that its very hard to keep secrets up here in Carelot lad," Answered Nobleheart. "However, it's no big deal. You were just excited to see your new weapon." Shimmeringstar looked excited as he took out his saber and showed it to Nobleheart. "So did you figure out a way to activate it?" Shimmeringstar stepped back and made sure their was no one in front of him or behind him. Then he activated his saber. "Hey, nice colors!" He said sounding very impressed. "That's very unique."

"I couldn't of done it without the help of Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear though." He confessed.

"Your welcome Shimmeringstar!" Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both said in unison.

"So what were you and Trueheart talking about earlier?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Oh we were going over the prophecy and..." Nobleheart was cut off,

"I don't think we should be talking about that yet!" Shouted Trueheart defensively.

"Oh calm down Trueheart," Retorted Nobleheart. "What's the harm in talking about it?"

"Well, like I said before, we don't want to add any unwanted stress to the situation." Trueheart said slowly and cautiously.

"What situation?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"That'll be for another time." Replied Trueheart.

"Trueheart, let's get one thing straight," Said Shimmeringstar in a authoritative manner. "When I used to be Noheart's apprentice, he promised me that he wouldn't keep any secrets from me and look what he did? I'm not saying that your him and that you have any such intention, however, I must say I do not like it when people try to keep things from me regardless of the reason. When I came here, I told you everything about me. I didn't keep any secrets from you and I hope that you'd do the same for me." Trueheart walked over to Shimmeringstar's side as he deactivated his saber and she gently put her paw on his shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't keep anything from me," Trueheart said softly. "I also don't intend on keeping any secrets from you either. Its just that I feel its not in your best interest to know about this. Not at least until you've gotten comfortable with us here."

"But you are keeping a secret from me," Replied Shimmeringstar with a bit of irritation in his voice. "And I already told you I do not like it when people withhold information! Now I'm going to ask one you last time, What was it you were talking about?" He said getting a little louder. Trueheart stepped back in surprise at his authoritative and demanding tone.

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" Retorted Trueheart. Nobleheart quickly stepped inbetween them with each of his arms stretched out preventing them from coming any closer to one another.

"Now that's enough you two," Said Nobleheart taking control of the situation. "Trueheart, you know that he must know sooner or later. Also we can't be keeping things from one another. Its not fair to keep him in the dark!"

"I suppose your right," Trueheart said sighing with a deep breath. "I'm sorry Shimmeringstar. Its just that I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I understand your concern for me Trueheart," Replied Shimmeringstar. "I'm also sorry for snapping at you."

"Now that's the carebear's spirit!" Replied Nobleheart bringing both of his arms down.

"Can you forgive me Shimmeringstar?" Asked Trueheart looking up to the human.

"Yes," Said Shimmeringstar. Trueheart reached out to him with both arms. Shimmeringstar picked her up and hugged her. "I would never hurt you or do anything that would bring harm to you." Shimmeringstar said reassuringly. "I love you and Nobleheart very much. You guy's are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I also hope you feel the same."

"We do," Replied Trueheart as she softly snuggled her creamy fur into his cheek. "We know that meeting you was no accident." After a brief moment of this, Shimmeringstar gently put Trueheart down placing her down beside Nobleheart.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Commented Lonesomeheart bear.

"It was cute," Nodded Aqua bear. "Now, what was it you two were talking about earlier?"

"We were talking about the prophecy and who it might be," Replied Nobleheart.

"And we think it's you Shimmeringstar," Nobleheart looked at her and was about to debate with her until Trueheart gently grabbed his paw and winked at him. Nobleheart blushed a little as Trueheart turned and faced Shimmeringstar.

"So why do you think its me?" Shimmeringstar inquired. Trueheart went into explaining what her and Nobleheart talked about earlier and explained to him specifically about the part of the chosen one coming out of the dark and helping the carebears. "Interesting," Said Shimmeringstar holding onto his chin. "We also have something to discuss with you concerning the prophecy." After Shimmeringstar finished explaining about the other two chosen ones in the prophecy, Shimmeringstar explained that the prophecy might be referring to them.

"So you think were those two huh Joaquin?" Smiled Nobleheart.

"Yes," Shimmeringstar replied confidently. "Because if you say that I am the chosen one as you claim, then I must be chosen by the two founders of the carebears family. Nobody else here in Carelot matches that description except for you two!" Trueheart and Nobleheart look at eachother astonished momentarily then looked back at Shimmeringstar.

"Well, it does make sense." Confessed Trueheart.

"Then that concludes it then!" Shouted Nobleheart horse in a matter of fact type of voice. "You are the chosen one!"

"And you two are the other two chosen ones." Replied Shimmeringstar. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear were too interested to talk as they both continued listening intently. "Then that means I know what my mission and purpose is. This only coincides with the dream I had when my Lord gave me my mission!"

"You mean the dream you told us about back in the valley where the pandas live?"

"Yes," Shimmeringstar replied. "So now that I know what my mission is, I must train to become a caring guardain as soon as possible!"

"Training to become a caring Guardian isn't just about sword battles," Shimeringstar turned and faced Lonesomeheart. "It also means exercising self control, love, caring, friendship, gentleness, patience, and kindness. For without these, even if you are the chosen one, if you do not exercise these, you will never fulfill your true destiny."

"Sounds like you know a lot about being a caring guardian," Smiled Shimmeringstar. "Then perhaps you can teach me."

"I don't know," Said Lonesomeheart bear folding her arms. "Your pretty impatient and sometimes lack self control."

"Then would you be willing to take me as your apprentice? For I am capable!" Argued Shimmeringstar.

"Alright," Replied Lonesomeheart. "Meet us at our house tomorrow early in the morning and will take off to the forest of feelings."

"Sounds good!" Said Shimmeringstar enthusiastically. "But right now, I sure could use a bite to eat right now." He complained as his stomach made its growling noises.

"Then let's go eat at the cafeteria," Replied Trueheart. "Its just about dinner time anyway." Shimmeringstar took off with Nobleheart, Trueheart, Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear to the cafeteria in the hall of heart's.

It was now about 5 P.M. when Shimmeringstar along with his friends reached the cafeteria. Shimmeringstar just finished grabbing his grub and sat down on a long brown table which could seat several people on both sides. Trueheart and Nobleheart sat in front of Shimmeringstar while Lonesomeheart sat to his right and Aqua bear sat to his left. The dinner special they were having was meatloaf along with some corn and mashed potatoes and a decent sized brownie.

"Oh, I forgot the condiments," Said Aqua bear as he stood up and took his tray with him. The rest of them chatted amongst themselves quietly as they ate together enjoying the evening with all of the other carebears in the hall of hearts talked with their friends. Shimmeringstar felt perfectly at home until...

"Hey Shimmeringstar their you are," Shimmeringstar turned his head and saw a marine bear with a blue rainbow as her tummy symbol. "Its been so long since the last time we talked."

"Its only been one day Wishbear." Replied Shimmeringstar as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, that was my seat Wishbear," Replied Aqua bear as he approached Wishbear.

"Oh, sorry Aqua bear," Wish apologized. "Its just that I couldn't find a seat anywhere else and when I saw that this spot was empty, I took it."

"Wishbear, their are plenty of seats available." Said Nobleheart horse.

"I know," Wishbear admitted. "Its just that since I haven't seen Shimmeringstar all day I just figured it would be nice to see how he was doing." She said bashfully.

"Its alright Wishbear. You can sit their if you want to." Said Aqua bear as he sat down next to Wishbear.

"Thank you," She said smiling. Then she turned to Shimmeringstar. "So, how do you like it here in Carelot?" Wishbear inquired.

"Its nice here," Shimmeringstar said happily. "I love my new home here. Everyone has been very nice to me."

"That's good," Wishbear said smiling which caused Shimmeringstar to smile. "I'm glad to see your getting along here with us in Carelot."

"I am too." He agreed as his hand shook a little as he ate his meat loaf off his fork.

"It seems you make him a little nervous Wishbear." Trueheart pointed out as she giggled.

"Nah, she couldn't," Said Aqua bear. "He's the chosen one!"

"Chosen one?" Inquired Wishbear curiously. "Are you talking about the prophecy?"

"Yes," Answered Lonesomeheart bear as she chewed a piece of her brownie. "We also think that the prophecy refers to Shimmeringstar as the chosen one."

"Really," Said Wishbear staring at the human. "That must mean your somebody very special."

"I don't know about that," Replied Shimmeringstar shyly. "I think your all just as special."

"Awww, your also very humble! I like that!" Replied Wishbear. Shimmeringstar was now beginning to look flustered.

"Your making me nervous." Stated Shimmeringstar as he stopped eating. "Can we please talk about something else?" Asked Shimmeringstar.

"Sure, so I heard about your little incident with Brightheart this morning." Stated Wishbear. "How did that happen?"

"Its a long story," Replied Shimmeringstar as he munched on his meatloaf. "Anyway's how about you tell us how your day went Wishbear?"

"Oh," Said Wishbear surprised by his question. Before she started to explain,

"Well, me and Trueheart got some things we need to tend to." Said Nobleheart horse.

"But your not even done eating your meatloaf yet!" Stated Shimmeringstar.

"I'll eat it on the way. See you all later!" Said Nobleheart horse as Trueheart and him disappeared through the exit doors.

"Well, it looks like its just us four now." Said Shimmeringstar.

"Actually, me and Lonesomeheart gotta go to," Said Aqua bear. "I just remember some chores that we had to tend to."

"Chores," Shimmeringstar questioned with doubt. "You do your chores in the middle of your dinner?"

"Yeah, um." Said Aqua bear.

"Let's just say its a skill that you learn when you become a caring guardian." Lonesomeheart said. "Well. we gotta go. See you two later!"

"Hey, wait a sec." Protested Shimmeringstar. But before he could say anything more, they split.

"Aw, its just me and you now," Stated Wishbear. "Now where were we, you asked me about how my day was, well..." Shimmeringstar continued to eat nervously while he listened to Wishbear but was glad that she was sitting next to him. If only Wishbear could read his mind now to know how he really feels about her. For he probed her mind and already knew how she felt about him and that's why he was so nervous around her.

Shimmeringstar and Wishbear just finished eating dinner together and Shimmeringstar was now walking her home along the trail with the sun setting to the west.

"Thanks for walking me home Shimmeringstar." She said as she grasped his hand softly with her teal paw.

"Yo-you-your welcome." He said nervously. "Thanks for eating dinner with me tonight."

"Your welcome," Wish said as she smiled at him. "So, who was your favorite carebear growing up?"

"Do you really have to know?" He inquired nervously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said with obvious disappointment. Shimmeringstar decided to change the subject.

"So, how long have you lived here in Carelot." He asked.

"Ever since I was brought here as a cub." She said in a general type of tone. They just arrived in front of her house.

"Well, here we are." Announced Shimmeringstar.

"Good nite," Said Wishbear as she hugged him affectionately. "Thanks for walking me home.

"Your welcome." Shimmeringstar said carefully as he gently petted her head. "Have a good nite's sleep."

"You as well," She said as she walked up to her house, went inside and closed the door.

"That could have gone better," Grumbled Shimmeringstar to himself. "I know someday, I will have to tell her how I really feel about her. But I just can't." He said as he walked home by himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A time of learning and bonding

It was now morning in Carelot and Shimmeringstar was already on his way to Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear's house. As he was walking along the trail, he saw Goodluck bear and Polite holding hands together.

"Hey, Shimmeringstar," Greeted Polite panda. "How's it going?"

"Great," Replied Shimmeringstar. "How about with you?"

"Me and Goodluck are doing fantastic," Replied Polite panda. "So where are you going now?"

"I'm off to do some training." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Oh, but didn't Trueheart and Nobleheart say for you to take it easy for awhile?" Asked Goodluck bear.

"They gave me the week off to get familiar with the lands of Carelot and the forest of feelings," Replied Shimmeringstar. "They did not say that I couldn't train."

"Oh, I just thought they gave you the week off so that you could recover from all that you've been through." Said Goodluck bear.

"That was their primary reason for giving me the week off," Replied Shimmeringstar. "But you see, Lonesomeheart bear offered to train me to become a caring guardian."

"I see," Replied Polite panda. "You off to go train with Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Shimmeringstar agreed. "Boy Polite, you sure pick up on things quickly."

"Thanks." Replied Polite.

"So what are two doing up so early in the morning?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"We were just going for a brisk walk together." Replied Polite panda. "Hey, since were not doing anything, can we come along with you guys and watch what you do?"

"I don't know." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Why not?" Asked Goodluck bear.

"I think Lonesomeheart bear wanted this to be in private." Answered Shimmeringstar.

"Do you know that for sure," Inquired Goodluck bear. "Or are you just saying that?" He's good, thought the human.

"Alright then," Said Shimmeringstar. "Why don't we have you come along and you can ask Lonesomeheart yourself."

"Alright then, its settled then. Let's go!" Replied Polite panda as they walked along with Shimmeringstar.

Meanwhile, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear just finished getting ready and were heading out.

"Hurry up Aqua bear," Demanded Lonesomeheart bear. "Or will be late for our training session with Shimmeringstar!"

"I am," Replied Aqua bear. "Its just you take so long in the shower always combing your fur for far too long!"

"Oh shut up and stop blaming me!" Lonesomeheart shouted sharply. "If you were to get up earlier, then you'd be taking a shower first!" They continued to argue as they headed out the door. "Where is he?" She said impatiently. "He's late!"

"Oh cut him some slack," Replied Aqua bear. "Its his first training session!"

"That's still no excuse," Said Lonesomeheart bear. "Do you remember when I was late for the first training session with Mel'feir? I never heard the end of it!"

"Yeah," Replied Aqua bear. "Mel'feir was so puncual! But he was a great teacher though!"

"That he may have been," Agreed Lonesomeheart bear. "But unfortunately, we haven't seen or heard from him in over two years. I miss him."

"So do I sis," He said as he consoled his sister holding her by her paw. "And we only have that box that he gave to us to remember him by." He said sadly.

"He would have been proud of you little brother. The way you mastered your magic."

"But he never stayed long enough to see it." Replied the marine bear sadly as his sister placed her hand gently upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aqua bear, we will see him again when the time is right."

"Thanks sis," He said as he looked up to his sister. Just then, that's when the the two caring guardians spotted their expected company along with some unexpected guests. Hello Goodluck bear and Polite!" Said Aqua bear enthusiastically as he ran and greeted them both with a hug.

"Hello Aqua," Replied Polite panda as she closed her eyes from being hugged by Aqua bear.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"We ran into Shimmeringstar when me and Goodluck were taking a brisk early morning walk." Explained Polite. "He told us that he was going to do some training to become a caring guardian with you two."

"That's right," Replied Aqua bear.

"We were wondering if we could come along and watch you guys train." Inquired Goodluck bear.

"Absolutely not," Replied Lonesomeheart bear.

"Aw, why not sis?" Asked Aqua bear.

"Because this kind of training must be done in solitary." Answered the hot pink bear.

"That's not true," Argued Aqua bear. "When I met with the dolphins that later became like a second family to me, Mel'feir never objected when they came and watched us when we did our training."

"That was different!" Argued Lonesomeheart bear.

"I don't see how," Her brother argued. "Besides, Shimmeringstar could make some new friends besides us! Isn't that was what being a caring guardian is about? Making friends?" Lonesomeheart sighed and finally conceded.

"Your right little brother," Lonesomeheart replied. "Its just that I was hoping to do this in private so that I could speed up the process of Shimmeringstar becoming a caring guardian."

"You know you can't speed up the process Lonesomeheart," Argued Aqua bear. "It takes a great deal of time to become a full fledged caring guardian!"

"I know," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "Its just that since he is the chosen one, I figured that he would become a caring guardian in no time flat. Especially with him being much stronger than the both of us."

"Hey Lonesomeheart?" Inquired Shimmeringstar getting her attention. "Isn't one of the virtues of becoming a caring guardian patience?" Lonesomeheart admired his attention to detail.

"Your right," Replied Lonesomeheart. "In truth Shimmeringstar, I can only teach you the virtues of a caring guardian. I can't make you a better fighter for your skills far surpass that of mine and Aqua bear's." Shimmeringstar gently placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"That may be true," Shimmeringstar responded. "But with any great power comes a great responsibility. Truth is, I have a quick temper and I need to learn to control it. That I know you can help me with."

"Thanks Shimmeringstar," Smiled Lonesomeheart bear. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go to the forest of the feelings and begins your training." As Lonesomeheart bear turned around and formed a cloud car and got in it with her brother and Shimmeringstar joining her, she was about to take off until her brother tapped her on her shoulders and pointed to Polite and Goodluck bear. "Oh, you two are welcome to come along."

"Thanks Lonesomeheart bear!" Waved Polite as she smiled.

"Well, get in you two," Commanded Lonesomeheart bear. "We don't have all morning!" Polite and Goodluck bear both jumped into the cloud car and took off to the forest of feelings.

Elsewhere, Perfect was training alone in the target practice area where all of the carebears practice their stares with their tummy symbols.

"Carebears, stare!" Shouted Perfect as he hit his third straight target in a row. Another target popped up. Perfect turned, aimed, and fired. "Stare!" He shouted out loud as he hit the beastly target perfectly in the stomach.

"Way to go Perfect!" Praised Braveheart lion. "You finally mastered the use of your tummy symbol."

"Yeah," Agreed Tenderheart bear. "Your a good shot!"

"Thanks," Perfect panda said as he accepted the praise with a smile. "But if it wasn't for Shimmeringstar, I have to admit, I probably never would have mastered it." Perfect smiled as he reflected on the memory.

"Yeah, that was some stunt he pulled huh?" Smiled Tenderheart bear. "But I have to admit, he took a huge risk in doing what he did for you and Polite."

"Yeah, but the more I think of it," Said Perfect panda. "I'm glad he took that risk for me and Polite. It feels good finally having this mastered."

"And soon," Said Tenderheart bear. "You'll be ready to go on your first caring mission."

"Congratulations Perfect!" Said Braveheart giving Perfect a thumbs up. "Your almost their to truly becoming a full fledged carebear!"

"Thanks you two," Accepted Perfect panda. "But I couldn't of done it without Shimmeringstar. I wonder how he's doing up here. I hope he isn't having a hard time adjusting like Polite and me."

"He'll be just fine," Reassured Tenderheart bear. "Trueheart and Nobleheart gave him a week off before we figure out what his responsibilities will be."

"I just want to make sure," Said Perfect panda. "I should go pay him a visit."

"Well, since you've done so well with tummy symbol practice, I say you should be rewarded by taking the rest of the day off!" Announced Braveheart.

"Really?" Perfect said excitedly.

"Really!" Approved Braveheart.

"Yay! I'm off to visit Shimmeringstar!"

"Why don't we all go together and visit with him?" Suggested Tenderheart.

"That would be awesome!" Replied Perfect. So they all took off in search of Shimmeringstar.

In the rainforest somewhere in Brazil, Redemptionheart bear just finished gatherings the herbs that she needed to resupply her medicine. She was now in her cloud car heading back to home in Carelot.

"It took me one day and one night spending the night in the forest. But I finally found all of the herbs I needed." She said contently. "I hope Shimmeringstar didn't hurt himself during his training session with Aqua bear."

In the forest of feelings, Lonesomeheart, Aqua, Goodluck bear, Polite panda, and Shimmeringstar just landed by the waterfall in the forest of feelings.

"This looks like the perfect spot to train. Okay everybody off." Lonesomeheart commanded. After they were all unloaded from the cloud car, the cloud car disappeared. "Okay, are you ready Shimmeringstar?"

"Yes," Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Then let's begin." Polite and Goodluck sat down on a nearby cloud bank while Aqua bear participated in the training. "Okay, the first thing that you must learn is to be slow to anger, fast to listen, and eager to lend a hand to anybody who needs help. For it is essential that a caring guardian keeps these things in his heart for these are central to a caring guardians life." Shimmeringstar nodded as he tried to retain this information. "Secondly, you must also remember the eight virtues; love, caring, friendship, courage, boldness, gentleness, patience, and kindness. You must work to memorize all of these and meditate on them daily. That'll help you with your quick temper." Shimmeringstar nodded. "And thirdly, you must train hard. Last not but not least, you must never, ever, let any of these virtues slip away from your heart for this path leads to the dark side." Shimmeringstar knew the darkside all to well. "Any questions?"

"No. Please continue on Lonesomeheart." Shimmeringstar said eagerly.

"Oh, their is one last thing," Warned Lonesomeheart. "These are the things you are to avoid. Closing up your heart to others. This leads to uncaring, loneliness, apathy, and in the end, your own doom."

"So what is one to do if someone hurts you?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"Don't stop caring about them," Lonesomeheart said. "Love your enemy, even if he wishes to take your life."

"Then what good is it to carry these sabers?" Asked Shimmeringstar.

"Those are to be used as a last resort, not a first resort," Stated Lonesomeheart bear. "The sabers must only be used to defend yourself and others. Never for anything else."

"That sounds tough," Said Shimmeringstar. "I don't know if I can love someone who is trying to kill me or my family."

"But not impossible," Said Lonesomeheart bear. "Joaquin do you remember back at Noheart's castle during the battle when I saved you twice?"

"How could I forget." Reminisced Shimmeringstar.

"I didn't trust you at all after you almost destroyed my home along with the carebear family." Lonesomeheart said softly. "However, I still followed the rules of the caring guardian. And I'm glad I did." She said as she smiled.

"So am I," Agreed Shimmeringstar. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have you as a big brother!" Aqua bear hugged Shimmeringstar around his legs looking up.

"I'm also glad that I was forgiven or I wouldn't be here with you." Said Shimmeringstar as he knelt down to one knee and hugged Aqua bear.

"Love is the strongest virtue of all," Lonesomeheart said. "Keep your love strong in your heart for those you care about and your heart will never close up! Love overcomes, all things." Lonesomeheart said as she smiled. "I know that because you proved me wrong."

"What do you mean?" He inquired as he stood and faced Lonesomeheart.

"I thought that once you turn to the darkside, their is no hope for you to ever become good again." Lonesomeheart said with shame. "But you proved me wrong when you turned from the darkside and joined our family and rescued the pandas." Lonesomeheart said as she smiled. "Please don't ever turn back to the dark side Shimmeringstar! That would hurt me and Aqua bear greatly!"

"I will not ever turn to the darkside ever again!" Shimmmeringstar vowed as Lonesomeheart bear gently placed her paw on his leg.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lonesomeheart said as she smiled. "But now we must meditate. Sit down here beside me." Shimmeringstar did as she asked. Aqua bear sat next to the human also. "Now close your eyes and listen for the heart. If you focus in hard enough, you'll be able to listen to the life forces who those who care. Especially the voices of the carebear family, for they speak the loudest since they are always helping others." Lonesomeheart bear closed her eyes in concentration. Aqua and Shimmeringstar did the same and attempted to here the heart.

Meanwhile, Redemptionheart just returned to her office and began converting the plant herbs with her chemistry set to medicine which her old friend Adrianna had taught her to do. When she finished, she decided it was time to take a nap since she hardly slept the night before on the forest floor of the rainforest. She locked up her office and walked on her way home.

Meanwhile, Tenderheart, Braveheart, and Perfect panda checked to see if Shimmeringstar was home. When no one answered, they presumed he wasn't home.

"Where could he be?" Asked Perfect panda.

"Maybe he's hanging out with Aqua bear and Lonesomeheart bear." Suggested Braveheart. "For he made fast friends with the two caring guardians."

"That is possible," Said Tenderheart bear. "But where they could be?"

"Let's go ask Brightheart," Suggested Braveheart.

"That's a great idea Braveheart." Agreed Tenderheart bear.

"He should be in his science lab." Said Braveheart. They all took off to the lab.

Meanwhile, back in the forest of feelings, Shimmeringstar just finished his meditation session with the two caring guardians and was now training with them once again saber to saber.

"Since your much stronger than me and Aqua bear," Stated Lonesomeheart bear. "Its only fair that me and Aqua bear both work together against you."

"Fine by me," Agreed Shimmeringstar. "Just don't be too rough on me." He said as he giggled.

"Its not funny Shimmeringstar," Announced Lonesomeheart bear. "Will get you yet!"

"Bring it on then! I'm ready for both of you!" He said determined. Lonesomeheart bear moved in cautiously towards Shimmeringstar while Aqua bear anticipated how he could help his sister.

"Gettem Shimmeringstar!" Shouted Polite panda.

"Go for it Lonesomeheart!" Cheered Goodluck. Lonesomeheart bear was the first to strike with a overhead swipe which Shimmeringstar blocked with the aqua colored side of his double edged saber. Lonesomeheart tried a side swipe this time which was parried by the human. But she followed up with another overhead strike which Shimmeringstar dodged and blocked while avoiding Aqua bear shortly after who came charging in.

"Oh come on you two," Teased Shimmeringstar. "Surely you can do better than this."

"Don't get cocky!" Lonesomeheart bear warned. "Or that just might be your downfall!"

"You'll have to prove you can defeat me first!" Boasted Lonesomeheart's apprentice as he swiped at her with a side swipe which she dodged by ducking underneath his saber. Aqua bear came in with a side swipe of his own but fell short of the mark as Shimmeringstar did a back flip.

"Cool move Shimmeringstar!" Praised Polite panda.

"Come on you two," Grumped Goodluck bear. "I know you two can defeat him!" Lonesomeheart got a bit upset at that comment as she concentrated on with her battle. This time, Aqua bear and Lonesomeheart bear both charged in at the same time swinging their sabers high. Shimmeringstar blocked both their sabers with each of the separate blades. When they withdrew, they both spinned to opposite sides with Shimmeringstar in the middle. He stretched his arms out one on each side and used the heart and pushed back both of the guardians knocking them both to the soft clouds below them.

"Slick move Shimmeringstar!" Praised Polite panda.

"I'll say!" Said Goodluckbear as Polite turned and faced him.

"Why Goodluck, I thought you were going for Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear?!" Said Polite.

"I was," Replied Goodluck. "But Shimmeringstar is pulling out some nice moves leaving the two caring guardians in a daze."

"I'm glad you switched sides!" She said as she kissed him on his cheek which caused him to blush a bright red on his cheeks.

"And it looks like you have Goodluck bear under your charm Polite." Smiled Shimmeringstar as Polite nodded with a big smile.

"That does it!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear. "Aqua bear, what do you say we use our secret plan of attack!"

"I coudn't agree with you more!" Said Aqua bear as he stood up.

"Carebears countdown 5, 4," They said in unison.

"Now wait a minute!" Protested Shimmeringstar.

"1, Stare!" They shouted as Shimmeringstar was hit from both sides causing him to fumble his saber as he spun to the ground. "Now we have him!" Shouted Lonesomeheart as she moved in with her saber along with Aqua bear until they both crossed sabers over Shimmeringstar's head.

"Hey, that was not fair!" Protested Shimmeringstar.

"All is fair in love and guardian wars!" Teased Lonesomeheart bear. "Now do you surrender?"

I don't have much of a choice do I!" Grimaced Shimmeringstar as he replied. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both withdrew their sabers and offered their paws to their friend. Shimmeringstar reached and grabbed their paws and they pulled him up to his feet. "Next time, I'll remember that!" Grumped Shimmeringstar.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser!" Teased Lonesomeheart bear.

"Besides, its not fair that your so much more powerful than us!" Complained Aqua bear.

"Aw, is that a hint of jealousy I sense in you?" Smiled Shimmeringstar as he teased Aqua bear.

"Why I outta..."

"Hiya fellas!" Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both jumped into the air at the unexpected surprise while Shimmeringstar remained calm and faced the light blue bunny.

"Hello Swiftheart, How's it going?" Inquired Shimeringstar.

"Great. Especially since I watched you battle with the two caring guardians. I enjoyed watching you kicking their butts until they pulled their little illegal stunt." Swiftheart pointed out.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear as she ran after the bunny.

"Oh, don't be mad Lonesomeheart," Swiftheart replied. "Its not my fault that you have to have to cheat to win!" Teased the rabbit as he avoided her yet again by completely changing her direction. Aqua bear reached out with his hand towards the waterfall and uttered a few magical words casing the water to rise out of the river bank.

"Oh, oh," Said Aqua bear.

"What do you mean by that?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he turned around just in time to get splashed his face splashed with a powerful spray of water. Shimmeringstar washed the water away from his eyes with his fingers and crossed his arms as he faced Aqua bear.

"Sorry about that," Said Aqua bear giggling slightly. Shimmeringstar cupped his hands together and they began to glow a light blue.

"Kashika..."

"Now Joaquin, I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for Swiftheart!"

"Ha!" He shouted with his hands thrusted forward sending a wave of blue energy at the marine colored bear who was sent flying back into the water with a splash. When he came up head first, he spit out some water from his mouth. "Now that was for what you did to me earlier." He explained as Goodluck, Swiftheart, Lonesomheart and Polite were all rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Aqua bear said sarcastically as he walked out of the water.

"Hey Aqua bear," Teased Swiftheart rabbit. You never looked better!"

"Neither did you Swiftheart!" As the human reached out with his hand causing the rabbit to flow into the air with her feet kicking helplessly underneath her.

"Hey, put me down!" Demanded the rabbit.

"Okay." Agreed Shimmeringstar as he thrusted his hand to his left causing the rabbit also hit the water. Aqua bear and the gang were now really laughing as Swiftheart knocked her paw against her head causing water to come out of her right ear.

"That was fun!" Said Aqua bear appreciatively. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"So Swiftheart, what brings you here?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as she swam towards the shore.

"Well, when I heard your voices, I came to investigate," Explained Swiftheart. "And I found you all here. So my question to you is, what are you guys doing here?" She Inaquired as she shook and wriggled her fur sending water in all random directions.

"We came here to do some training," Explained Shimmeringstar.

"What kind of training?" Inquired Swiftheart with curiosity.

"Training for me to become a caring guardian." Announced Shimmeringstar proudly.

"Oh, but I thought you were already were a caring guardian?" Asked Swiftheart.

"Not yet." Replied Shimmeringstar. " I must be taught the basics first before I can become a full fledged caring guardian."

"You sound very determined, I'm sure you can accomplish your goal of becoming a caring guardian." Encouraged Swiftheart as she lifted her paw into the air.

"Thanks," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Hey Lonesomeheart, can we continue with the training session?"

"Yes," Replied Lonesomheart. "However, the training aspect with the sabers is done. Now we must sit and meditate one last time to finish the training session." So the two caring guardians, and Shimmeringstar all sat together forming a circle sitting together and closed their eyes and concentrated to hear the voice of the heart. "This looks boring," Commented Swiftheart. "Okay, I'm outta here!" With that, Swiftheart took off and disappeared into the forest. Goodluck and Polite joined them in their circle with those two holding hands as they also tried to listen to the heart.

Meanwhile, Tenderheart and his group just found out from Brightheart that they didn't stop by here today.

"Where could they be?" Inquired Perfect panda in frustration.

"I don't know," Answered Braveheart lion. We looked in several places up here in Carelot, maybe were looking in the wrong place."

"Do you suppose they might be in the forest of feelings?" Asked Tenderheart.

"That's really the only other place we haven't looked." Commented Braveheart.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Said Perfect as he stared and formed a cloud car. "Let's go to the forest!" Braveheart and Tenderheart hopped in the cloud car and buckled up in fear of Perfect's driving. But to their surprise, he drove like a true pro with no mistakes.

"Hey Perfect," said Tenderheart who sat up in the front. "Your driving isn't that bad!"

"I had plenty of practice yesterday with Goodluck bear showing me how to drive." Replied the panda keeping his eye on the road. Or should I say the sky. The rest of the trip was uneventful until they reached the forest of feelings.

Shimmeringstar and the gang just finished the meditating part of the training.

"So, did you hear the voice of the heart?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"To be completely honest.. no,"Replied Shimmeringstar. "The only thing I heard was the water fall and Lonesomeheart saying feel the heart, be one with the heart!" Aqua and the others chuckled.

"Hey," Lonesomeheart Replied. "I didn't hear the voice of the heart until after my third time of meditating."

"Not me," Disagreed Aqua bear. "I heard it the first time I meditated with Mel'feir."

"Its because he saids your more attuned to things around you than I am."

"No, its because he saids your always so impatient!" Corrected her brother as he turned to Shimmeringstar. "You see Joaquin, when Mel'feir trained us, he taught me how to use my magical abilities. Lonesomeheart could also learn to use her powers, but unfortunately for my sister magic takes a great deal of meditation as well as concentration which my sister has very little of."

"Oh yeah," Debated Lonesomeheart. "Who's the better sword fighter out of us two huh?"

"You are." Replied Aqua bear rolling his eyes.

"Mel'feir also saids that I'm the better one at picking up on things when it comes to fighting." Lonesomeheart said as she closed her eyes and pointed to herself.

"Hey I got it," Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Got what?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Why don't I learn from Aqua bear about meditation, and why don't I train with you Lonesomeheart and show you some of the moves I know to make you a better sword fighter!"

"Your saying that your a better sword fighter than mua?" She said pointing to herself.

"I don't intend any disrespect," Replied Shimmeringstar. "But I know I'm the better sword fighter than the both of you two put together. I mean look at our last training session. You both had to cheat just to beat me!" Lonesomeheart murmured to herself as she realized the human was right. Aqua bear had no problem with this.

"But I am more advanced than you are when it comes to magic!" Boasted Aqua bear.

"No argument their." Shimmeringstar acknowledged.

"Why not," Replied Lonesomeheart. "Shimmeringstar, I would love to learn from you if you wouldn't mind teaching me."

"Not at all," Replied Shimmeringstar. "You both have been very kind to me ever since I first came here. Its the least I can do to help out."

"Aw, your welcome," Replied Aqua bear as he affectionately placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I also look forward to our future training sessions together!"

"Then its settled then!" Replied Shimmeringstar. Just as they were getting ready to leave, they saw a cloud car coming in for a landing. As it approached closer, Polite recognized her twin brother.

"Hey, its Perfect you guys!" She said as she pointed to the cloud car. When it finally landed on the beach with a perfect three point landing, the two caring guardians, along with Shimmeringstar, Goodluck, and Polite all approached them. "So what brings you here brother?"

"We were looking for Shimmeringstar." Replied Perfect.

"Boy, it seems that I've been the center of attention ever since I've first arrived here." Giggled Shimmeringstar. "Well, here I am so what did you need?"

"We just wanted to see how you were getting along?" Asked Tenderheart.

"All things considered," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Great."

"Hey, that's my line!" Commented Braveheart.

"Oh, sorry Braveheart." Apologized the human.

"Just teasing," Replied Braveheart.

"Well," Replied Aqua bear. "We were just heading back to Carelot."

"Why not stay here for a little awhile with us in the forest of feelings?" Inquired Braveheart.

"We'd love to," Replied Shimmeringstar. "But were all a bit hungry and..."

"Hungry," Replied Braveheart. "Why we have plenty of food down here in the forest of feelings. As a matter of fact, why don't I invite all of the carebear cousins to have a picnic with us?"

"That sounds like an great idea!" Agreed Tenderheart.

"Besides," Replied Braveheart. "Its about time you got to know the carebear cousins also. And maybe we can also show you around the forest of feelings."

"I'd like that." Agreed Shimmeringstar.

"Then its settled then!" Braveheart said as he got out of the cloud car.

"But Braveheart," Said Perfect, "How are you going to invite all of the cousins on such short notice?"

"THat's easy," Commented Braveheart. "Like this! RAWWWW!" The mighty lion growled. Shimmringstar was taken back by surprise by this at first, but soon learned that everything up here was going to be a bit different up here in his new home. Shortly after Braveheart roared, Lotsaheart elephant showed up along with Gentleheart lamb. A few moments later, Swiftheart showed up once again along with Loyal heart dog and traitheart pig. After they waited for a fashion and nobody else came, all of the present cousins did their call with Braveheart lion once again and the rest of the cousins all showed up.

"So, what's up Braveheart?" Inquired Swiftheart.

"Were inviting you all to have a picnic with our new honored guest." Explained Braveheart.

"That sounds like fun," Replied Gentleheart lamb.

"And that's the truth, let's eat!" Replied Lotsaheart elephant.

"We have to set up the picnic first Lotsa." Replied Braveheart.

"Oh, right." Replied the pink elephant a little embarrassed as everyone laughed.

Everyone helped in setting up the picnic except for their guests. Swiftheart arrived with some ginger carrot salad and carrot cake, Lotsaheart provided the peanuts, and the rest provided a huge pot of stew that had an assortment of vegetables and beef. Gentleheart provided all of the plates, bowls, cutlery, and napkins while Braveheart provided a huge blanket for everyone to sit on. As they sat and feasted together, Shimmeringstar talked to them and informed them upon his training with Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear. All the cousins were encouraged that Shimmeringstar was getting along with them in his new home with them all so well.

At the end of the picnic, Shimmeringstar headed out with Lonesomeheart, Aqua, Polite, and Goodluck bear while Tenderheart left with Perfect and Braveheart. Shimmeringstar thanked them all before he left for the treat of lunch that they all had together. It was now about 2 P.M. and Shimmeringstar was headed home until he got side tracked once again.

"Hey Shimmeringstar, where are you going?" Replied Aqua bear.

"Home." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Oh, please come with me and my sister," Invited Aqua bear. "We have something to show you."

"Maybe later, its been a long day." He said as he turned and walked away from Aqua bear.

"Please?" Begged Aqua bear as he ran and wrapped himself around Shimmeringstar's leg. "Their's something important we want to show you." Shimmeringstar sighed for he hated it when Aqua bear pulled little stunts like this.

"Well, if its that important to you, why not?"

"Yay!" Celebrated Aqua bear. "You won't regret it I promise."

"Will you let go of my leg now?" Requested Shimmeringstar.

"Oh, sorry," He said as he let go of his leg as they walked over to their house. But as they were about half way their, they ran into Wishbear and Twinkers.

"Hey you two," Wishbear said exuberantly. "How's it going?"

"Just fine." Replied Shimmeringstar as he walked by her and the star.

"Hey, is that any way to greet a friend?" Pointed out Wishear as she stopped walking along the trail and folded her arms along with her star speaking in like fashion as he also crossed his star points together.

"Yeah Shimmeringstar," Replied Aqua bear. "Part of being a caring guardian is to be nice to everyone that you meet, remember?" Shimmeringstar stopped and sighed as he turned around.

"Hello Wishbear, how are you this glorious afternoon?" He said in a monotone like voice.

"Great," Giggled Wishbear. "Hey Shimmeringstar, I was wondering if you wanted to um... go out for some dinner at the hall of hearts tonight?" Shimmeringstar was taken a back at her request. He knew that she really liked him, but he didn't she liked him that much.

"Sure, I have no other plans for this evening." Replied Shimmeringstar. "But I was kind of hoping to be a..."

"Great, I'll stop by your house around 4:30 ish?" Inquired Wishbear.

"Um," Shimmeringstar said nervously.

"Great! See you then!" Said Wishbear as she trotted off happily singing 'I'd wish all your troubles away' as she went along until she disappeared with Twinkers around a nearby house.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" Said Shimmeringstar out loud.

"A date, I think?" Replied Aqua bear.

"This is great, just great!" He said to himself out loud as he turned and walked with Aqua.

"Aw, Wishbear's not that bad is she?" Inquired Aqua bear. "Besides, she was the one who helped to save you from the dark side remember?"

"I remember." Replied Shimmeringstar unenthusiastically.

"Then what's the problem?" Asked Aqua bear.

"Its just that when I met her and spoke with her yesterday, let's just say she has other things in mind."

"What do you mean? Did she say anything to you unusual?"

"No. Its just that when I probed her mind I found that she had some other strong feelings for me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Um, its not the friendship type feelings. Its the type of feelings that are..."

"Shimmeringstar? Are you saying she likes you as in more than a friend type of feelings?"

"Well, yes. And its those feelings that make me very nervous around her."

"Well, how do you feel about this?" Inquired Aqua bear. Shimmeringstar took a deep breath as he began to explain.

"I guess you can say that ever since the day I first met her, I've been developing feelings for too."

"And?" Inquired Aqua bear as he smiled causing Shimmeringstar to blush a little.

"Let's just say, I feel the same about her."

"Aw, I think that's nice!" Replied Aqua bear.

"But think about it Aqua bear. I'm a human, she's a bear! Their is no chance of us ever being together!"

"Um, Can I share something with you?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Sure."

"You see, I sort of have feelings for somebody else."

"Really," Said Shimmeringstar all of a sudden reenergized. "Do you mind me asking who?"

"Lonesomeheart bear."

"But I thought she was your sister?"

"We are not related by blood." Explained Aqua bear. "You see, we have both known eachother ever since we were both cubs. We have different parents."

"So what's been stopping you from sharing how you feel really about with her?"

"I don't know," He replied honestly. "I guess I have fear of being rejected by her."

"Why don't you just probe her mind?"

"I'd never do that to her," He said defensively. "I have way to much respect for her. Besides, as a caring guardian, your not suppose to probe other people's minds remember?"

"Oh."

"Well, now that you know that she likes you, you should give her a chance."

"Even if we both feel the same way about eachother, it would never work out!" Stammered Shimmeringstar. "She's a bear, I'm a human!"

"Never underestimate the power of love my friend," Replied Aqua bear. "If you two are meant to be with one another. Then you must follow your destiny!" Encouraged Aqua bear. "You must have faith that it'll all work out in the end. Besides, you may never have another shot with her again. And you say that you do feel the same way about her." Shimmeringstar held his chin deep in thought. "If I were in your shoes, I'd follow my heart. Otherwise, you may make the biggest mistake and regret it the rest of your life."

"Your right Aqua bear." Replied Shimmeringstar. "I'm going with her to dinner tonite." They just now arrived to Aqua/Lonesomeheart's house. Aqua bear opened the door and invited Shimmeringstar in. Lonesomeheart bear greeted her guest as they walked in.

"Hey Shimmeringstar!" Replied Lonesomeheart. "Nice to see you again. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Let's just say that Aqua bear is very persuasive." Said Shimmeringstar as he looked at his little brother who smiled nervously back. So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"My, my, you certainly aren't the type to play around are you?" Replied Lonesomeheart bear.

"Well, its just that I have a date tonite and I was hoping to get this done quickly so that I could be alone for a little while."

"A date?" Smiled Lonesomeheart bear. "May I ask with whom?"

"Wishbear," He replied. "But she was the one who asked me out to dinner. Not me."

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Inquired Lonesheart bear. Shimmernigstar did not respond until.

"I know that you probably think its weird and such with me being human and her being a bear..."  
"Not at all!" Replied Lonesomheart bear. "You should always follow your heart Shimmeringstar."

"I don't know." He replied.

"How do you feel about her?" She Inquired.

"Well, let's just say I feel the same way that she feels about me."

"How do you know that?" Lonesomeheart said placing her hands on her hips. "Um.."

"You probed her mind didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Shimmeringstar asked looking shocked.

"Let's just say that a certain dolphin boy told me about your ability." Shimmeringstar folded his arms as he looked at Aqua bear.

"She was the only one that I told. Honest!" Said Aqua bear placing his paws together behind his back while smiling nervously.

"I'll talk to you later Aqua bear." Promised Shimmeringstar as he now looked away from him and attended to Lonesomeheart.

"If you two are meant to be," Stated Lonesomeheart bear. "love will find a way"

"That's exactly what Aqua bear said!" Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Well," Said Lonesomeheart bear. "That shouldn't surprise you due to the fact that we follow the will of the heart."

"So falling in love is not forbiden?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"Absolutely not!" Replied Lonesomeheart. "Its encouraged because the more love and caring you have in your life, the more complete you become as a caring guardian."

"I never thought of it that way." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Well, we don't have all day and we have something that we wanted to show you so let's get to it shall we?" She said as she went underneath her bed and retrieved a rectangular white box that looked like a shoe box. "This is for you Shimmeringstar!" She said as she handed him the box. "Well, open it!" She commanded. Shimmeringstar removed the lid and was...

"Where did you guys get this? I hope you didn't rob a bank for this!" He said as he looked up at Lonesomeheart.

"Well not a bank, but we did rob purity corp at the time Mel'feir rescued us!" She replied. Shimmernigstar looked totally confused. "Its about time you knew about our past. It all began when..." Lonesomeheart explained that when they were cubs and taken away from Alaska, she explained what happened to her parents and Aqua bear's as they were shipped away to an unknown continent. She explained that before they were all unloaded from the boat, how Aqua bear escaped and later met Mel'feir who eventually rescued her, Aqua, and Redemptionheart bear from that dreadful place and how they robbed the company and escaped to an uncharted island after that. They stayed their for about two years. During that two year duaration, Mel'feir trained Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear to become the caring guardians that they are today while Redemptionheart bear trained to become a nurse and how they all later joined the carebear family when Mel'feir dropped them off and returned to his own dimension.

"So that's who Mel'feir was," Said Shimmeringstar in understanding. "He stole the box that contained the money. That girl that you mentioned which is the owner didn't sound to nice either. Hell, I'd probably would have taken that money!"

"And you say your suppose to be a christian?" Snickered Aqua bear.

"Hey, I never said that I was a saint did I?" They all laughed together after that. "So why are you showing me this box?"

"Were not," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "Were giving it to you as a gift since we never had any use for it."

"How much money is in here?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"Oh not much, just $3000." Replied Aqua bear. "Which isn't much in todays market especially if you consider the value of american stocks."

"$3000?!" Replied Shimmeringstar as his eyes were now seeing dollar signs. "Cha-ching, I know what I'm going to use this for!"

"Now don't get carried away!" Smiled Lonesomeheart bear. "We are giving this to you in hopes that you'll also help others and not just think of yourself." Shimmeringstar stood their deep in thought.

"Sorry," Replied Shimmeringstar as he came back to his senses. "Its just that I always wanted to see Sea World, and the San Deigo zoo in California."

"Well that should be far more than what you'll need for that! So what will you do with the rest of the money?" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear.

"I think I'll donate the rest of it to a children's orphanage. Especially since I know what its like to be abandoned." Replied Shimmeringstar a little sad.

"Now that's the spirit!" Replied Aqua bear as he hugged Shimmerngstar. "I'm pretty sure you'll put it to good use." With that, Shimmeringstar waved goodbye as he took off back to his house with his gift and got ready for his date.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Decision

It was about 4:15 P.M. and Shimmeringstar was unpacking some boxes. He got his clothes unpacked and put them in the brown dressor which was in front of his bed. He also set up his bathroom and his kitchen. He only had a few boxes left to unpack but decided to leave those for later. He washed up in ten minutes combed his hair, put on some underarm deodorant as well as some old calone to hide any smells his nose may not of detected. He changed his clothes to some black pants, and a plain green sleeveless shirt. 'Okay, it looks like I'm ready. Time to get this show on the road' he said to himself feeling a little nervous. It was just then that he heard someone knocking on his door. He went to the mirror and gave himself one last look over before he answered the door. Sure enough, just as he expected, it was Wishbear.

"Hi," Waved Wishbear as she smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Shimmeringstar as he closed the door behind him. "Let's go." He said trying to sound confident as he walked along with her. Their were no words exchanged as they walked halfway down to the hall of hearts. Shimmeringstar not knowing what else to do asked Wishbear.

"So, how's Twinkers doing?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine," Replied Wish a little nervous herself. 'So, she's just as nervous as I am.' He thought to himself.

"So is he alone?" He inquired.

"Oh no, I dropped him off with Champ bear before I came here," Wish replied. "Those two get along so well." 'I wish he'd talk about something else. like how he likes it here in carelot.' Wish thought to herself. But to her disappointment, he became quiet again until they reached the hall of hearts.

As they entered the hall of heart's in the cafeteria area, they saw that they were the only ones their except for Grams bear who was getting the buffet line ready for this evening's rush. She was so busy that she didn't notice them. So they decided to seat themselves and thought it best not to bother her. They chose a place in the middle of the cafateria. It was a small circular brown table that looked like it was made only for two people. They both went and sat at the table right across from eachother.

"So Shimmeringstar, have you made any new friends?" Wish inquired.

"Oh yeah," He replied lighting up like a light bulb. But when he saw Wishbear eyeing him intently, he stopped because he didn't want to sound to overwhelming to her.

"So, what friends did you make along the way?" She inquired.

"I went with Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear to the forest of feelings." He replied coming to life again. "We went their to train. Also, Goodluck bear and Polite panda came with us and watched us train."

"That sounds exciting!" Replied Wishbear carefully.

"Oh, I haven't told you the half of it," He said excitedly. "Shortly after we finished our training session, Braveheart invited me and my friends over for a picnic. I got to meet all of the carebear cousins. That was fun. Especially when Lotsaheart kept overstuffing himself with Swiftheart's carrot cake." Shimmeringstar stopped himself not wanting to feel like he was being to talkative here. "So, how was your walk with Twinkers?"

"Great," She replied. "I take him for walks everyday."

"So, how did you meet Twinkers?" Wish lit up and began to tell him the entire story from a to z not missing any details inbetween about how she met Twinkers. Shimmeringstar listened intently the entire time. "I hope I'm not boring you."

"Not at all," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Now, you said Twinkers came from the Great Wishing Star?"

"Yes," Wish replied. "She's the source of all wishing power."

"So, are you the only who knows about the great star?" He inquired.

"Oh no. everyone in Carelot has met the great Wishing star." She Answered. "She's the one who gave us our tummy symbols!" She said as she proudly pointed to her symbol.

"So what else has she done for the carebear family?"

"She rescued Trueheart and Nobleheart and us when we were all cubs from Darkheart."

"Was she also the one who provided your home here in Carelot?" He inquired.

"Yes." She replied. "My my you sure do ask alot of questions about her. Would you like to meet her?"

"I'd love to." Replied Shimmeringstar. "When can I meet her?"

"Um, I could set it up tonite." She replied.

"That would be cool!" Shimmeringstar replied. "But right now I'm very hungry. It feels like my stomach is being cut in half by a saw." Wishbear laughed. "What? What's so funny?" He said curiously.

"Its just the way you said it," She replied. "You made it sound so overly dramatic."

"Well, its true," He replied. "I'm so hungry I could eat a elephant!"

"Hey?" Shimmeringstar turned and faced a scowling pink elephant with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sorry Lotsaheart," Replied Shimmeringstar. "I didn't mean that literally." Lotsaheart smiled.

"That's good to hear," He replied. "For a moment their I thought you were going to say that you wanted lamb as a side entree."

"I don't think Gentleheart would appreciate that!" Commented Wishbear.

"I don't know, lamb with sauteed mushrooms sounds good right about now."

"Shimmeringstar!" Wishbear yelled standing up placing her hands on her hips.

"Especially with some ketchup." Wishbear closed her mouth as she ran to the womens bathroom.

"Oops," Replied Shimmeringstar. "I think I just got her mad."

"Not mad," Replied Lotsheart. "You just grossed her out."

"Well, I hope she still wants to talk with me."

"She will," Replied L.H. confidently. "Just apologize to her and she'll come around. Hey, what are you doing with her here alone anyways?" Replied L.H. eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," He lied as he smiled nervously.

"Come on Shimmeringstar," Replied L.H. "I can tell when someone is telling me the truth and right now your lying right through your teeth!" Shimmeringstar took a deep breath and explained the whole situation. L.H. remained calm while the human looked as nervous as could be. "I think that was nice of her to ask you to dinner Shimmeringstar. That would explain her behavior the last two days."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Oh, you'll see," Smiled L.H. "You'll see."

"Oh come on Lotsaheart. Please tell me." He begged.

"No way!" L.H. said defensively. "I'm not getting in trouble, and that's the truth!" After that he took off. 'I wonder what that was all about?' He thought to himself. Just then, Wishbear just came back from the bathroom.

"Don't ever talk like that again!" She yelled as she looked at the human with a scowling look. "I have never been so grossed out in my life!"

"Now Wishbear, I can explain."

"Don't you try and explain anything," Replied Wishbear. "Just promise me you won't ever talk like that again! Promise or I'll."

"Okay, I promise!" Gave in Shimmeringstar. Wishbear calmed down and sat back down in her chair.

"I know that you humans need to eat meat in order to survive. But please don't mention those kind of things around here for we find that very offensive!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!" He responded. "I was only joking around Wishbear. I'd never actually hunted before. I just eat what's at the local grocery store!" Wishbear smiled at him.

"Boy, you sure fall for anything don't you?" She smiled.

"What," Replied Shimmeringstar. "You mean you were just pulling this as an act the whole time?"

"Uh, huh!" She smiled. "And you fell for it!" Shimmeringstar jumped out of his chair and chased after Wishbear across the cafeteria. But Wish managed to get away with only a table standing between them. "Now calm down Shimmeringstar. It was just a joke." She said giggling.

"A joke which you'll never be able to tell once I get my hands on you!" He then jumped over the table and landed on his feet right in front of Wishbear. Wishbear turned to try to run but was too late. "Got you!" He said as he scooped her up with one arm and began tickling her with the other.

"HAHASTOP!" She laughed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Shimmeringstar turned around to see a concerned Gramsbear.

"Nothing!" Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Oh really," Said Gramsbear as she looked at him with eye. "I'd say you two are playing around with one another!" Shimmeringstar quickly put Wishbear down upon her two teal feet.

"Oh, we were just having a little bit of fun." Shimmeringstar said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh I believe you," Said Gramsbear doubtful. "But I think Wishbear was having even more fun than you were. I could here her laughter all the way outside the hall of hearts when I was walking back here." Shimmeringstar and Wishbear looked at eachother flustered. "But that's okay. Hey since you two are here early, would you like to help me set up for our dinner rush tonite?"

"I'd love to." Responded Wishbear.

"I think I'll help out too," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Besides, I can't let Wishbear have all the fun." Wishbear smiled at Shimmeringstar as they helped Grams bear out with the food preparation.

Now it didn't take Shimmeringstar and Wishbear long to set everything up. Anything that was heavy, Shimmeringstar handled. While anything that involved any cleaning or food preparation, Wishbear and Gramsbear handled. By the time they were done, the carebears and cousins were now flooding into the cafeteria while Wishbear and Shimmeringstar got in line and helped themselves with a plate of food from the buffet table. When they were done gathering their food, they both sat down together at the same table. Shimmeringstar had chicken friedsteak with mashed potatoes with white turkey gravey. Wishbear had some fish salmon with a side of lemon, tomato, and lettuce along with a side of hot mushroom soup. Wishbear was about to take a bite out of her fish until she noticed Shimmeringstar bowing his head with his hands joined together.

"Shimmeringstar," Wish said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm praying. I'm giving thanks to God for the food I'm about to eat."

"Oh," Wishbear immediately put her fork down for she felt awkward eating while he was praying. When Shimmeringstar finished and raised his head a few seconds afterwards, he picked up his fork and began to eat. Wishbear did the same.

"Shimmeringstar?" She said softly.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why do you pray?"

"I pray because I believe God provided everything for me. So I only think its proper that I pay him respect with thanksgiving from time to time." He replied.

"You mean the same God that you saw in your dream?" Replied Wishbear.

"Yes." He responded as he now was eating his mashed potatoes.

"Oh," She said still not understanding but left it at that as she decided to change the subject. "So, how did the picnic go in the forest of feelings?"

"It went great! You should have been their Wishbear." He replied. "It was so much fun!" Just then, they noticed two bodies that approached their table.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Inquired the cream colored bear.

"Great, how are you two doing?" Answered Wishbear.

"Oh good, we've just been so busy lately." Replied Nobleheart horse. "We just got back from seeing the great wishing star."

"Really? Why did you have to go see the great Wishing Star?" Inquired Wishbear excitedly. "Has anything new happened?"

"Actually," Replied Nobleheart. "We went to go see the great Wishing Star on Shimmeringstar's behalf."

"On my behalf," Inquired Shimmeringstar still chewing on some food. "Why?"

"I think I know why," Replied Wishbear. "But why don't you explain Nobleheart."

"You see Shimmeringstar, the Great Wishingstar provided us with our home, and our tummy symbols," Explained Nobleheart. "He also gave us one other gift." He smiled proudly.

"Oh, and what gift would that be?" He replied.

"The gift of immortality." Replied the purple horse.

"No way," Replied Shimmeringstar in disbelief. "According to the bible that's impossible!"

"For man that is impossible," Replied Trueheart in a matter of fact type of voice. "But we talked to the great wishing star about this." Shimmeringstar looked more confused than a deer caught in a headlight. Trueheart sighed and tried to again. "You see Shimmeringstar, due to the fact that that you joined our family and everyone in our family is immortal, we talked to the great Wishing Star concerning if this great gift shouldn't be offered to you since you now are a member of our family." Shimmeringstar placed one of his hands over his head as he took a deep breath.

"So your telling me, that everyone here that belongs to your family is immortal?"

"Yes," Replied Trueheart. Shimmeringstar just stood their staring into space in disbelief. "Look Shimmeringstar, you told me that you didn't want us keeping any secrets from you. So please don't be upset with us."

"I'm not upset," He said honestly. "I'm just trying to figure out if what your telling me is even possible." Trueheart gently placed a paw on his shoulder.

"We are telling you the truth," Replied Trueheart gently. "You can ask any one of our members of our family. They all also had to make the decision to receive this gift when they all became of age."

"Does that mean Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear received this gift too?" Inquired Shimmeringstar. Trueheart and Nobleheart both nodded their heads. After a moment of finally coming to grips with the truth from what they were telling him, he looked up at Nobleheart and Trueheart. "I believe you are telling me the truth. So did the Great Wishing Star have to say?"

"She said that she'd be delighted to give that gift to you," Replied Trueheart excitedly with a smile.

"So, all that's left to do is for me to make a decision." Shimmeringstar said out loud as he took a deep breath.

"Oh Shimmeringstar, doesn't that sound exciting?" Asked Wishbear.

"I don't know." Said Shimmeringstar as he stopped eating. Wishbear looked at him with concern.

"Why not?" Inquired Wishbear. "You'll never grow old and you can be with us forever and ever!" She said excitedly.

"Wishbear, its not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Inquired Wishebear as she also stopped eating.

"You see, I was hoping to be with my parents some day," He explained. "By living forever, I would never die or go to be home with my parents nor with my Lord and Saviour. At least not until he comes back." Nobleheart, Trueheart, and Nobleheart now looked like the ones that had their heads caught in the headlight like a deer. Shimmeringstar seeing this... "Oh, don't worry about all of that I just said this. Like you two said, its my decision to make right?" With that, he stood up and walked away from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. All three of them, went out after him.

"Shimmeringstar, wait," Pleaded Wishbear as she caught up with Shimeringstar along with Trueheart and Nobleheart. "What's wrong?"

"This is just all so overwhelming." Said Shimmeringstar as he stopped and faced Wishbear. "I'm sorry for worrying you all. I just wasn't prepared for this."

"We understand." Replied Trueheart as she gently consoled him by placing her paw stroking it affectionately on his back. "When me and Nobleheart were first told about this, we felt overwhelmed also." She empathized.

"Oh really," Asked Shimmeringstar. "How long did it take for the two to make your decision?"

"It was difficult at first, but after about two days, we accepted the gift and everyone else in our family also followed suit and accepted the gift of immortality from the Great Wishing Star." Replied Trueheart proudly.

"I want to be with you guys. Honest to God I do," Pronounced Shimmeringstar. "But I don't know if I want to live forever."

"Whatever decision you make," Replied Nobleheart horse as he came over and gently placed his paw on his leg. "We stand with you all the way."

"Thanks Nobleheart," Replied the human. "I guess I should go back in and finish my meal." They all walked back in the hall of hearts.

It was now evening around 8 P.M., and Shimmeringstar was now with the rest of the carebear family at Wishbear's house. They were all having casual conversation as they all waited for the arrival of the Great Wishing Star.

"So what does this Great Wishing Star look like?" Inquired Shimmeringstar. "Does he look like Twinkers?" He said jokingly.

"Actually yeah," Responded Wishbear. "Only bigger!" Said Wishbear as she stretched her arms to give Shimmeringstar a clear picture.

"Oh," He said with interest.

"You'll like the Great Wishing Star Shimmeringstar," Replied Wishbear. "She's really nice."

"I look forward to meeting her." Said Shimmeringstar.

"Really," Inquired Nobleheart horse who stood by Trueheart and Tenderheart bear. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

"You'll see." Replied Shimmeringstar with a smile as he now looked up at the night sky.

"Shimmeringstar," Said Aqua bear. "What is your decision?"

"Like I said, you'll see." Smiled Shimmeringstar at Aqua bear. 'Don't make me probe your mind!' Thought Aqua bear from his head to the humans as Shimmeringstar turned and faced him.

'And don't tempt me tell Lonesomeheart about how you really feel about her.' He projected back to him through his mind as he smiled at him.

'You wouldn't dare?' He thought back.

'No I wouldn't,' Replied Shimmeringstar. 'I couldn't do that to my little brother!' He thought back to him as he winked at him.

"The Great Wishing Star has arrived!" Announced Braveheart lion as he pointed to the star that was descending upon them.

"Welcome Great Wishing Star!" Shouted Wishbear as she waved her paw in the air in greeting.

"Why hello Wishbear!" She said as Twinkers flew up to her and said hello in his star language. "Why hello to you to twinkers." She greeted. "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you." She then turned and talked to Wishbear. "You've taken very good care of him." Said the Great Star approvingly.

"Well, I learned what happens when you do too much wishing." Commented Wishbear as she smiled nervously. The star nodded with a smile.

"So, where is the human that joined your family Nobleheart and Trueheart?" Inquired the Great Wishing Star.

"He's right here," Replied Trueheart pointing to him. "Great Wishing Star, meet Shimmeringstar!"

"Hello," Greeted the Star as she now turned her attention to Shimmeringstar. "Hello Shimmeingstar. I didn't know humans had such unique names." She complimented.

"Actually, Shimmeringstar is the name the carebear family gave me." He replied. "Really? What is your human name?" Replied the Great Wishing Star.

"Joaquin." Replied the human.

"Well, hakim sounds like a wonderful name." She complimented.

"Its pronounced Joaquin," Corrected Shimmeringstar gently.

"Oh, forgive me." Apologized the star. "So, have Trueheart and Nobleheart filled you in as to why I'm here?"

"They have." Shimmeringstar replied.

"So, are you ready to receive the gift?" She inquired.

"I don't know. I have a few questions."

"Well, ask." Replied the star patiently.

"Can you still die if you receive this gift?" Everyone murmered at this question. The Great Wishing Star smiled causing everyone to calm down.

"To answer your question, yes you can still die if you are harmed." Replied the Star.

"So is that the only limit of the gift of immortality?" Shimmeringstar inquired.

"Yes," The Star replied. "If you accept the gift now, you won't ever grow old, and you'll live together with the carebears forever."Smiled the Star. Shimmeringstar held his chin.

"Forgive me Great Wishing Star, but I don't think I can receive this gift." Everyone murmered against Shimmeringstar.

"How could you reject such a generous gift?" Replied Tenderheart bear. "You'd be the first human to receive such a gift!"

"How could he be so disrespectful!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear.

"Quiet down everyone!" Said the Great Wishing Star gently but firmly. After that, everyone became quiet. "Although this comes as a shock to me, may I ask you why Shimmeringstar?" The human took a deep breath before he began to explain.

"Well, it defies my religion first off, secondly, I don't know if I want to live forever." He answered.

"Why don't you want to live forever?" Inquired the star with concern.

"You see, I lost my parents ten years ago because someone had intentionally set the forest on fire," The Star looked shocked as she continued to listen. "When I was seventeen years of age, I vowed revenge on the ones who did this to my parents and I became Noheart's apprentice soon after to get revenge! Then, as everyone here already knows, I blamed the carebears for that incident until I discovered the truth of what really happened."

"Which was?" Inquired the Star.

"That it was actually Noheart that had set the forest on fire and not the carebears. As a result," He continued to explain. "I left Noheart and the darkside and joined the carebear family. I am now training with Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear to become a caring guardian."

"Well Shimmeringstar, I am truly sorry for your loss," She bowed slightly in respect. Shimmeringstar nodded. "But I'm also glad that you no longer work for Noheart!"

"So am I!" He agreed wholeheartidly.

"But now that you are a member of the carebear family, I still don't understand why you don't want to live forever." Said the star looking puzzled.

"I know, its complicated." Acknowledged Shimmeringstar.

"Well, I see that you already have your mind made up." Said the Star sadly. "But if you ever change your mind, just talk to Wishbear. My offer still stands if you ever decide to change your mind."

"Thank you. I'll definantly let you know if I have a change of heart." Shimmeringstar promised.

"Very well, until then. I bid you fare well!" The Great Wishing Star ascended back into the sky with its heart and star buddies while the assembly of the carebears below dispersed as everyone went to their own home disappointed at Shimmeringstar's


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tough times

Shimmeringstar was now walking home alone with after he said goodbye to Wishbear who was also a bit disappointed at his decision for rejecting the gift of immortality. 'Who do they think they are? Judging me like that.' He grumbled to himself as he opened the door to his house and closed it as he entered. 'What hypocrites! Especially after what they told me that they would be behind my decision no matter what!' He mused to himself as he opened up a box looking for something. 'Now where is it?' He said to himself as he opened up one box after another until he finally found what he was looking for. 'There it is!' He found an old walk men which played cassette tapes along with his collection of tapes that he found along with it in the same box. He plugged in the miniature stereo and put the cassette tape inside. It read Dio,"Sacred Heart" was the name of the album. He rewinded the tape until he came across the song that he wanted to listed to. 'There we go!' He shouted once he started playing the song that he wanted to listen to so badly. 'I've always loved this song. It always perks my spirits up when people let me down! But what else is knew!' As he sighed heavily and played the song. The song went something like this, 'Your a dancer, But your dancing on air, just a matter of time till you fall!" Your a dreamer, one night at the fair but still you want it all!" Shimmeringstar began reflecting on the night's events as the song continued to play. 'Yeah, that's exactly how I feel right now. Just a matter a time till I fall!' He smirked to himself feeling a little more down that before. 'Why do I always get hurt in these type of situations?' He continually mused to himself as the music now played, 'Your in danger! But the last of a line! But the vision lasts forever! So just hold on! You can make it happen for you! Reach for the star! And you will fly! Your hungry for heaven.' Shimmeringstar was now getting encouraged by the message of the song as he turned up the music a few decibels and began singing with it.

After he was done listening to that song, he fast forwarded to another song that was called, "Just Another Day", by the same music artist. 'Man, why do those guys have to judge me so harshly just because I rejected that gift from the great wishing star.' He thought to himself as he heard the song saying, 'Another day to let you down! Another way that they have found. Yes another day!' "That's easy for to say!" He said back to the music. "You try being the only human living a bunch amongst these creatures!" He mused to himself as he layed down on his bed going through his emotions of rejection as well as picturing the things he wanted to say to them for the way they had treated him and lied to him. After awhile of doing this, he drifted off into sleep as the music continued to play.

Shimmeringstar woke up the next morning to some sun light that shimmered through his window beside his bed. He squinted his eyes as the sunlight hit his eyes. "I'll have to remember to get some curtains for that blasted window!" He said out loud to himself. He slowly got up as he rubbed his eyes walking to the bathroom and did his usual ritual of brushing his teeth and taking his bath. He felt much better now that he had a decent night's sleep and was in much happier spirits. "Despite what happened yesterday, it its just another day." He said to himself as he got dressed in a warn out green shirt and some camouflage army pants that his dad had given him which surprisingly still fit him because he was so skinny. "Thanks Dad!" He said to himself as he took a moment to look at the pants before he put them on. Reminiscing on a memory, although his dad was drunk, he remembered well what he told him. "Joaquin I was marked as a dead man the moment I went into Vietnam! I can't remember how many of my friends got killed in that war! But I survived it as a marine doing two tours." "That must have been hard." Replied Shimmeringstar as he watched the camp fire on a cool night. "Joaquin, life is hard. But you want to know why I survived?" His dad Inquired. "Why?" Joaquin replied. "Because I'm a survivor! One thing about this world. If you give up, you'll never be any good to anybody!" End of memory. "Well, since you fought in the Vietnam war dad and had a deteriorating back because of the agent orange that they sprayed on you over in Vietnam, then I think I can face my situation here!" He said to himself as he looked himself in the mirror punching his right hand against his open left hand. "Its time to take my problems on head on!" With that, he put on his black boots went through the door not sure what to expect this day, but was determined to face them head on. Whether that was facing the carebears, and their ridiculous petty opinions of him from what happened to him the other night. He went to the hall of hearts hoping that they were serving breakfast for he didn't cook for himself much except for scrambled eggs, and top romen noodles. But even if they weren't, he was determined not to let that ruin his day. He ran across Grumpy bear and Shimmeringstar waved his hand with a smile at the bear. He shook his head at him and ignored him mumbling,"Dumb human." walking past him on the trail. 'Fine! Screw you too you stuck up piece of $%*! He angrily mused to himself as he tried to forget what just happened. 'I guess they're all still mad at me for what happened yesterday still.' He thought sadly to himself. 'Shake it off Joaquin. Think positively!' He said to himself as he continued to walk towards the hall of hearts. When he got their, he entered the food court area and saw a good number of the bears eating, and laughing together happily. Shimmeringstar minded his own business and went to the buffet table and prepared himself a hearty meal of bacon, eggs, sausage, and a white role and grabbed himself a few white napkins and sat next to Share bear, while Cheer bear was across from him. They were talking to one another happily until they fell completely silent the moment he sat next to them.

"Um, Why don't we go sit over their Cheer?" Inquired Share bear. "It looks much nicer over their."

"Okay." Replied Cheer bear as she got up with Share and sat across the other side of the room. Shimmeringstar saw them walk away from his peripheral vision pretending he didn't notice what just occurred. Shimmeringstar now was beginning to feel a little nervous as this chipped away at his confidence. Although he didn't show it on his face, this did really bother him because this is exactly how people treated him when they didn't know him. 'Whatever, who needs them anyways!' He said to himself trying to eat his breakfast with his stomach feeling a bit queasy. 'That does it! If they want to treat me like that, I'm going to give it right back to them!" He promised to himself as he now began to eat a bit quicker. This thought made him feel better as he now was eating comfortably by himself. But just as he finished eating, he saw Tenderheart entering the hall as Shimmeringstar was now dumping the remainder of his food in the trash. He continued to look down minding his own business until he heard someone greet him.

"Hey Shimmeringstar!" Replied the bear overly friendly. "How are you doing?" Shimmeringstar looked up to him with a stern look and did not answer him as he showed his displeasure and walked away from him. "Hey? That's not nice!" Said Tenderheart placing his arms on his hips. Shimmeringstar immediately turned around and locked eyes with the brown bear.

"Don't you tell me what's nice and what it isn't nice!" Shouted Shimmeringstar as Tenderheart's eyes narrowed at him with a bit of irritation.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong to you. I said hi to you and you just completely blew me off!" He shouted back defensively. Shimmeringstar was about to answer him back but he noticed that the hall completely fell silent as everyone now looked at these two having their little spat.

"I don't have to answer to you!" He responded as he turned away from him.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that!" Shimmeringstar turned around to see a angry Cheer bear standing with her arms crossed upon her chest. "Do you not know that he's one of the valued leaders of our family?"

"Don't make me laugh!" Shimmeringstar said holding his own.

"What did you say?" Inquired Cheer bear shocked.

"You heard me," He responded. "Anyways, this doesn't concern you!" With that, Shimmeringstar took a quick look at Tenderheart before he turned around and left the hall of hearts. All of the carebears stood their shocked at this turn of events as Cheer and Share bear both approached Tenderheart.

"What was that all about?" Inquired Cheer bear.

"I don't know," Replied Tenderheart. "Maybe because we all got upset at him for not receiving the gift from the Great Wishing Star." He reasoned.

"Either way," Said Share bear. "That doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that!" Replied Share bear angrily. "I think he needs a lesson in manners!" She said puffing out her chest.

"Now calm down Share bear," Instructed Tenderheart. "Remember he is still new here and we don't want to cause any trouble."

"Your right Tenderheart," Share said calming down. "But I hope someone teaches him a lesson!"

"Share bear," Said Cheer bear shocked.

"I'm sorry," Share apologized. "Its just that I don't like it when he talks to my friends like that."

"Its alright," Replied Tenderheart as he gently placed a paw on Share's shoulder. "He's probably just having a bad day."

"If he's having a bad day shouldn't we try and cheer him up?" Asked Cheer bear.

"That's a great idea Cheer!" Replied Tenderheart as he smiled.

"I know, I'll ask Champ to come with me!" She said happily as she waved good bye to her friends and left the hall of heart's in pursuit of Champ bear.

In Lonesomeheart's and Aqua's house, these two had breakfast at home and were now heading out to see Shimmeringstar.

"I hope he didn't take it too hard after what happened last night." Aqua bear said. "I thought everyone was a bit too harsh on Shimmeringstar just because he didn't accept the gift of immortality."

"He'll be fine," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "Besides, your talking about Shimmeringstar the chosen one remember?"

"I suppose your right," Replied Aqua bear. "But I remember when I was a cub how I wish people would talk to me but never did because of the color of my fur."

"Yeah," Lonesomeheart replied. "I know exactly what you mean." She said pondering on the memory when they first met as cubs in Alaska.

"But thanks to Mel'feir, we met the carebear family!" Aqua said enthusiastically. "Sis, do you remember when we were rescued from Purity corp?"

"How could I forget?" She said in a monotone type of voice. "Do you also remember the time when Mel'feir helped you to learn your magical abilities that also led ro you speaking fluent dolphin?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I remember that!" He said with a smile.

"Speaking of which," Said Lonesomeheart bear. "That reminds me, aren't we going to confront Iilyana and Purity Corp? Who knows what other innocent animals they're trying to hurt!" She said angrily pounding her fists together.

"We tried that remember," Said Aqua bear. "Ever since that rescue that Mel'feir did with us, Purity Corp updated its security and that building in Australia that we were rescued from is far more advanced than ever before!" He said with a bit of discouragement.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" She replied.

"But now we have the chosen one! I'm sure he can help us to put an end to Purity Corp!" Replied Aqua bear enthusiastically.

"I don't know," Replied Lonesomeheart with doubt.

"What do you mean you don't know," Inquired Aqua bear. "As long as we have Shimmeringstar their is no way that we can fail!"

"Don't be so sure Aqua," She warned. "He still has much to learn about becoming a caring guardian and still has much to learn!"

"Oh what do you know!" He replied angrily

"Do you remember that one time when you thought you could swim and I had Mel'feir had to rescue you?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago! Now I can swim as fast as a dolphin and..."

"Speak the language of dolphins! I know ! I know!" She said a bit sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded.

"I know what your problem is Lonesomeheart," Aqua said teasingly. "Its because you never could master the art of magic isn't it?"

"Shut up!" She responded.

"Your especially jealous since I can use magic and you can't!" He teased. That did it as Lonesomeheart bear now chased after her brother who ran ahead of her on the rainbow bridge.

"Come back here you brat!" She demanded.

"Make me sour puss!" He said with his tongue sticking out.

"Aqua look out!"

"Huh!?" CRASH! Aqua bear collided with someone as he now shook his head sitting on a cloud bank. "ohh, What happened?" He said a bit dazed.

"Aqua bear watch where your going!" Demanded Shimmeringstar as he got up a bit irritated.

"Oh, hey Shimmeringstar!" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear as she ran towards him. "We were just on our way to see you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Shimmeringstar said as he continued to walk alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She inquired running after him.

"Nothing!" HE responded as Aqua just joined them.

"I'm sorry Shimmeringstar for crashing into you." He said apologetically. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped back as Aqua bear swayed away surprised.

"Are you mad at me?" He said softly as a tear ran down his eye. Shimmeringstar turned and realized what he just did.

"I'm Sorry Aqua bear," Shimmeringstar said calmly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Aqua still just stood there looking sad as he now began to cry out loud. "What's wrong with him?" He said as he turned towards Lonesomeheart.

"You see, ever since he was a cub, he's always been so overly sensitive," Explained Lonesomeheart.

"I apologized to him though." Shimmeringstar said hoping to avoid any further trouble.

"Yes, but you've got to remember that Aqua really likes you and looks up to you," Explained Lonesomeheart. "Ever since you accepted him as your little brother, he's grown very attached to you." Shimmeringstar turned and faced Aqua bear who still was crying. He sighed as he went over to Aqua bear and knelt down to one knee and gently embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Aqua bear. I really am. I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said softly as he continued to hold him warmly in his arms. "Look at me." He said facing the bear who rubbed his eyes and looked at Shimmeringstar as he now stopped crying. "I'll always be your big brother and I'll always care for you. So please don't take this so hard."

"But you hurt my feelings!" He shouted.

"I know, and now I ask your forgiveness, can you forgive me?" He asked. The caring guardian looked up at him and smiled.

"I forgive you!" With that, he leaps and flung his arms around him embracing Shimmeringstar. "I love you big brother." He said softly in his ear.

"I love you too." Shimmeringstar said in return as a tear escaped from his eyes. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your big brother. And if anybody ever hurts you, they'll have to answer to me!" He said as he hugged the bear again.

"Um, Shim-Shimmeringstar?" Aqua bear said.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I-ca-n-'-t b--rea=th!" Shimmeringstar let go of his little brother as he now panted for breath.

"Sorry about that." Replied Shimmeringstar. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"That's okay," Smiled Aqua bear as he gently put a paw on his the humans leg. "Just as long as I know that you'll always care for me. You can squeeze me as hard as you want." He said compassionately as he smiled. Shimmeringstar couldn't help but to smile back.

"So what's bothering you big brother?" He inquired.

"Nothing," He said firmly again.

"Oh come on now, you looked so upset earlier strutting around so angrily, when my sister asked you, what's wrong? Nothing," He said doing a perfect imitation of Shimmeringstar's face causing Shimmeringstar to laugh out loud. "Now will you please tell us what's wrong?" He said gently as he moved his paw softly affectionetely upon his leg. Shimmeringstar explained the days event to them from the beginning of his day, up to what happened to that point not leaving out any detail.

"I'm sorry your having such a tough day," Said Aqua bear.

"That would explain why you were so testy earlier." Replied Lonesomeheart.

"I wasn't trying to be that way," Said Shimmeringstar. "But when people treat me a certain way, I just don't take it as well."

"I understand," Replied Lonesomehart. "Patience, especially dealing with people is not one of my strong points. I can remember when Mel'feir our old friend tried to show me how to use magic and I couldn't learn it no matter how hard I tried and he got so frustrated with me at times." She said sadly. "So after a point, he gave up on showing me anymore and stuck with showing me how to fight with the saber he gave me instead."

"That sounds frustrating," Empathized Shimmeringstar. "I can remember my early struggles to learn the use of magic. But after a point, I got the hang of it."

"Good for you!" Replied Lonesomeheart bear sarcastically.

"Oh, come on," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Don't be so sore about it."

"All my life I wanted to master anything I tried. But ever since I've tried to learn magic, I've never even come close to mastering it." She said sitting down with her arms crossed over her knees.

"Well, have you asked Aqua bear to help show you?" He inquired.

"Yes, but I just don't have the patience to learn." She said looking down at the white clouds.

"Well, that's where your problem is,"Shimmeringstar pointed out. "You give up way too easily. What I think you should do is focus on one thing at a time until you master the basics one thing at a time. That's how I learned."

"Maybe your right," Lonesomeheart bear replied. "Maybe I don't have the patience to learn how to use magic."

"But sis, Shimmeringstar is right. The only way for you to learn is to keep at it!" He smiled at her. Even as angry as Lonesomeheart sometimes got, Aqua bear always managed to cheer her up since his smile was always so contagious.

"Your right," She conceded. "Aqua bear, would you mind teaching me?"

"Sure," He smiled. "Come on Shimmeringstar. You can help me to teach her."

"Sorry Aqua bear. I just want to be alone right now." Shimmeringstar said.

"Okay, see you later." He said as he turned back to Lonesomeheart as the two headed to the forest of feelings to train together while Shimmeringstar once again walked alone to his home.

Cheer, and Champ, and Cheer bear were now at Shimmeringstar's house and they knocked on his door and no one answered.

"I wonder where he could be?" Replied Cheer bear.

"Maybe he's training with the caring guardians again in the forest of feelings." Reasoned Tendeerheart.

"Well let's go see him sportsfan!" Replied Champbear. Then they heard the caring meter go off as it dropped a few points. "Huh? The caring meter! We better go see Wishbear to see who needs our help!" All three of them took off and completely abandon any initial thought of seeing Shimmeringstar.

It was now night time in Carelot around 8 P.M. as Shimmeringstar stayed in his home from the time he departed company with Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear. 'I love that little guy.' Thought Shimmeringstar happily to himself. 'But it seems those two are the only ones who really care about me. Even Wishbear has turned her back on me it seems like.' He said to himself sadly. 'I mean these are the carebears right? The defenders of caring and yet, not one person has come to visit me in my home here. Not one!' He said to himself as he continued to sulk sadly. 'You know what? Who am I kidding? I really do not belong here. I know that their was alot of confirmation to my dream, but I am not staying where I'm not wanted.' With that he quickly packed a few pairs of clothing and some other items and packed them in a rollable black suit case and was prepared to leave. He wondered if he might regret this, but he refused to dwell on those feelings any longer because he didn't want to change his mind. As a result, he opened the door to his house and peered out to see if anybody was out. Their was not a soul in sight except for Bedtime bear who did his usual rounds of duty at night. However, Bedtime bear was sleeping in Shimmeringstar's front yard using a cloud as a blanket to keep him warm. 'Oh, great, I have to be careful not to wake this joker up.' He grumbled to himself as he rolled his black suitcase out. As he tried to sneak by as quietly as he could, he rolled across a unlevel crease on the trail causing his suit case to hit the ground. He looked over at Bedtime bear and saw that he was beginning to stir. He quickly picked up his suit case and began to roll it noisily along as fast as he could. But just before he could get across the fenced gate,

"Shimmeringstar?" Inquired Bedtime bear. Shimmeringstar completely stopped. "Where are you going?" The bear said only half awake.

"Um, no where," He lied. "I'm off to go visit with an old friend." He lied again nervously.

"Who," Inquired the bear.

"Oh, that person would rather not have people know that he exists." He said not knowing what else to say.

"In the middle of the night?" Inquired Bedtime who now stood up yawning.

"Oh its not the middle of the night," Shimmeringstar said glad that he could finally tell the truth about something. "Its only 8:30 P.M. The night is young" He answered.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was still early," He replied. "Well, I have to be on duty in one hour tonite, so I better get back to bed."

"Yeah, um.. you do that sleepy bear..." Shimmeringstar said now seeing his opportunity to sneak away unnoticed.

"Bedtime bear!" The bear shot up as it eyed Shimmeringstar firmly.

"Oh sorry," He replied nervously closing the gate.

"Are you going to be away for a awhile?" Inquired Bedtime bear. 'Why is he asking me all of these !## questions!' He thought to himself in his mind. "Its alright if you are since you still have the next day four days off." Bedtime said in a matter of fact type of tone.

"I know," Replied Shimmeringstar. "Well, see you later!"

"Hey, waita second!" Replied Bedtime bear as he jumped over the fence. 'Ah, great just great!' Shimmeringstar replied to himself. "You still haven't answered my question. Where are you headed? You should always tell someone where your going."

"Um, Australia yeah that's it. "I'm headed to Australia to see an old friend of mine!" He lied again.

"Oh, well have fun!" Bedtime bear replied.

"Thanks, I will." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Said Bedtime bear. "Aren't you forgetting something?" 'WHAT NOW YOU STUPID BEAR! CURSE YOU!' He said out loud in his mind as he turned and faced him once more forcing a fake smile.

"What am I forgetting?" Shimmeringstar said gritting his teeth angrily.

"You forgot this!" Bedtime then leapt on him and gave him a big hug. Shimmeringstar nervously hugged him back with one arm patting the bear's light blue back. "You call that a hug?" Replied Bedtime bear smiling.

"Fine, here let me give you a true hug!" Shimmeringstar let go of the handle of his suit case and he picked the bear and squeezed the bear very tightly around his back taking out some of his frustration on the bear.

"Can't breath! Can't breath!" Said Bedtime bear faintly grasping his throat. Shimmeringstar loosened his grip on the bear. Bedtime bear breathed heavily afterwards. "Now that's what I call a care bear hug! But I'll have to teach you to be a little bit gentler." Shimmeringstar did not respond as he gently placed the bear back down to his feet. "Well, have fun!" He said as he walked away. Shimmeringstar quickly picked up his suit case but before he could get rolling... "Shimmeringstar?"

"What now?" He said out loud.

"Although you didn't accept the free gift of immortality, I'm glad your part of this family. Everyone feels much safer now that your around."

"Really," Shimmeringstar said curiously. "And who said that?"

"Oh Wish bear, Trueheart, and Nobleheart and several others. Wishbear is especially fond of you." Shimmeringstar stood still taking this all in.

"I thought Wishbear was also disappointed in me for my decision." Shimmeringstar said.

"At first she was," Agreed Bedtime bear. "But later when she talked to me that same night, she couldn't sleep and kept telling me how much she wanted to tell you how much she really likes you."

"Wishbear? Likes me?" He said nervously.

"Yeah," Bedtime replied. "That's all I ever here her talk about. About how special she thinks you really are. I think she really likes you. And more than just a friend. But please don't tell Wishbear I told you that. She'd kill me."

"Not a word." Promised Shimmeringstar crossing his heart with one finger.

"Well, goodnite!" With that, Bedtime took off and went back to sleep in front of Shimmeringstar's front yard again. Shimmeringstar turned away and began to walk away with his heart screaming for him to stay, but he thrusted those feelings behind him in the back of his mind as a tear dropped from his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A new beginning?

Shimmeringstar now took off unnoticed in one of the cloud mobiles unnoticed as he headed down towards Arizona. 'Lord forgive me, for I have failed you.' He said out loud to himself as he now was listening to some music on some head phones listening to a cassette tape of Lincoln park with a song that went like this. 'I try so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had too far to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even atter.' (Can't remember the name of the song.) 'But, its time I started a new life for myself.' He thought to himself. 'I just hope the rescue mission isn't too filled up. Otherwise I'll be spending the night out in the streets.' He said to himself as he felt the cold night air brushing against his skin while the lyrics sang, 'in the end, it doesn't really matter,' as he ascended to a town called Flagstaff below which was just north of the state's capital.

When he finally made his landing close to the rescue mission but to where no one some him, he made it just in time after everyone was done eating dinner at the mission. But unfortunately for him, their wasn't a spare bed in the house and they were not willing for him to stay there since he didn't show up earlier for some of the earlier services.

"Okay, I understand that you don't have a spare bed. But can I at least just spend the night in here on the floor?" He inquired almost in a begging type of tone.

"I'm afraid not," Said some Chaplain named Bob who looked like he weighed 230 lbs and was about 6'4" in height. "Their are liability issues if we let you stay here and we must follow the rules! No exceptions! Now please come back tomorrow!" With that, he shut the door on Shimmeringstar's face out in the cold night air.

"This is just great! Just great!" He said to himself out loud. "Now what am I going to do?" He mused to himself as he sat on the bench. 'I could just head back to Carelot.' Said some voice in his head. "I'd rather freeze before I'll even consider that option!" He said out loud to himself. I know, I'll just go in the forest and find a spot their.

After walking away from the mission for a couple of miles, he finally hit the darkened forest with the juniper smell of the pine cones hitting the ground for it was now fall here in Flagstaff. "Man that's dark! But, a man has to do what a man got's to do!" With that he gathered his courage and marched into the forest totally unfamiliar with the territory. After walking around for sometime, he found a spot underneath the clearing of a tree. "That looks good. Time to set up camp!" He said to himself as he placed his huge suit case in front of the tree beside him and layed down with only the clothes on his back and quickly drifted away to sleep.

Next morning, he was rudely awaken by a short looking white man and a tall black man that accompanied him.

"Hey mon! You slept in our woods! You have to pay the toll!" Said the short one with a weird accent. Shimmeringstar looked at them sleepily.

"Hey mon, you heard him! Pay us or prepare to face the consequences!" Shouted the tall skinny black man.

"I don't have any money on me." He said as he just realized at that moment he had forgotten the box of money that Aqua bear and Lonesomeheart had given him.

"Then you must pay the consequences! Stanley! Take care of him!" Said the short man. The tall man stepped forward and cracked his knuckles as he approached Shimmeringstar.

"Look guy's, I'm having a hard time in my life right now! So I highly suggest for both of your safety that you leave NOW!" He warned firmly holding his ground. Both men laughed mocking Shimmeringstar.

"You think you have a shot against me?" Laughed the tall man. "I think your full of hot air! Now prepare to pay!" The tall black man attempted a punch but Shimmeringstar evaded the attack and used the heart and pushed him back knocking him to the forest floor. "Hey, what kind of voodoo is that mon?" The tall man said stunned.

"I'm going to ask you both one last time," Shimmeringstar said. "Turn around and leave me the #$# alone!" He said firmly as he now stood up facing the enemies. The tall black man got up quickly.

"Its time for you too PAY!" He said as he tried a kick to Shimmeringstar's head. Shimmeringstar ducked underneath it and countered by punching him inbetween his legs. But to Shimeringstar's surprise, this only infuriated him as he tried a forward kick hitting Shimmeringstar hard on his chest almost causing Shimmeringstar to fall to the forest floor. "Now prepare for your beating trespasser!" With that he dashed towards Shimmeringstar. Shimmeringstar cupped both hands together and they began to glow as he shouted...

"KASHIKAKAYHA!" He thrusted his hands forward unleashing a line of blue energy hitting the black man upon his entire upper body and sent him flying away twenty feet hitting the hard graveled road. Shimmeringstar then turned and faced the other man.

"What kind of crazy #$# is this!" He yelled out loud.

"That's called me proving my point! Now do you care to have a turn!" Challenged Shimmeringstar. The thug reached into his pocket and got out a six inch butterfly knife.

"Enough playing around! Now you pay!" With that, he dashed at Shimmeringstar slicing at his face but missing at every turn. When Shimmeringstar saw his opening, he grabbed the man by his arms and kneed him hard in his groin. The man's face turned blue like a christmas light and then hit the ground.

"I better get out of here before someone finds out about this!" Shimmeringstar said to himself as he grabbed his suit case and left to the rescue mission.

As he was walking uphill on a road, he then realized something.

"Oops, I almost forgot! I know I left Noheart but...Spell of sorrow Hide my light!" With that, a blinding light flickered around his body then disappeared as smoke then surrounded him then quickly dispersed. "That outta keep me hidden from the caring guardians sensing my light force!" He then continued on his way to the rescue mission.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot all of the carebears were holding a meeting at the hall of hearts with everyone present except for Shimmeringstar whom the carebears didn't know had run away.

"Quiet everyone!" Replied Treueheart bear as she tapped a glass with a spoon. "Quiet please!" Everyone fell silent. "Thanks. We are all gathered here because of a meeting called by Share, Cheer, and Tenderheart bear. So, what's the problem?" Share bear stood up.

"Well, its Shimmeringstar," Replied the purple bear. "Yesterday morning, he had a nasty attitude!"

"What do you mean?" Inquired Trueheart skeptically.

"Well, when Tenderheart came up to him in the cafeteria while he was throwing away the rest of his breakfast, Tenderheart said hi to him and asked him how things were going. Then Shimmeringstar stared rudely at him and got back to what he was doing. Then when Tenderheart confronted him on it, Shimmeringstar snapped at him and told him, I don't have to answer to you and left." Everyone murmured at this. Trueheart had to clank the glass with a spoon again to get their attention.

"Quiet everyone please! Let Sharebear finish her story." Trueheart replied. Everyone quited down again.

"Well," Continued Share bear. "Then after he scolded Tenderheart, that's when I confronted him and said, hey you know that's Tenderheart one of the leaders of our family that your talking to don't you? Then he responded, this doesn't concern you! Then he turned and left." Everyone murmured with rage and discontentment. Trueheart banged the glass even harder. It took awhile before she could get things under control again. But when she finally did,...

"Quiet everyone please! We can't keep having these interruptions!" Replied Trueheart. "Now, Tenderheart and Cheer bear? What do you two have to say about it?" They both confirmed Share's story. Trueheart sighed.

"Then it looks like I have no other choice but for me and Nobleheart to go and talk to him."

"Wait," Everyone turned and saw Aqua bear with his paw raised into the air. "Everyone, that may have been what happened. But have you ever wondered what may have made him act like that?" Argued Aqua bear as he now had their complete attention. "See, Shimmeringstar came to us and he pulled a similar attitude and even hurt my feelings and made me cry." Everyone became enraged at this until Lonesomeheart bear stood up and spoke.

"LISTEN!" The whole meeting room at the hall of hearts fell silent. "You didn't get the whole story. Shimmeringstar apologized later on to Aqua bear and those two made up and then he shared with us why he was so upset." Lonesomeheart continued explaining the situation concerning Shimmeringstar getting them up to date on the situation.

"That would explain his behavior earlier yesterday. Grumpybear didn't respond to him after he greeted him." Replied Tenderheart bear conclusively. Everyone turned and faced Grumpy bear. He sunk low into his chair and laughed nervously.

"Well, I wasn't the only one that was upset with him for rejecting the gift of immortality." Replied Grump bear.

"Yes, but your the one that started this whole thing!" Said Sharebear as she blamed Grumpy. Everyone roared in agreement with Share's comment.

"Quiet everyone please!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear. Everyone fell silent. "Its not entirely Grumpy's fault. We are all to blame! Even me and Aqua bear showed our disapproval of Shimmeringstar's decision. So I can see why he felt it was us against him!"

"Especially since me and Trueheart told him that we were behind him no matter what he chose." Said Nobleheart sadly as only now they just realized their mistake.

"I shouldn't of moved away from him at the cafeteria." Replied Sharebear looking down sadly. "I didn't realize that he would take it that hard." She lamented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look everyone," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "What's been done is done. I'm sure if you all go and apologize to him personally, I'm sure everything will be reconciled." Lonesomeheart said positively as she smiled.

"Your right," Agreed Wishbear as she swung her arm to her chest. "I agree with Lonesomeheart bear! We should all go see Shimmeringstar right now!" Everyone shook their heads in agreement and departed from the hall of hearts.

Shimmeringstar just now reached the rescue mission and finished attending the daily morning service. He approached the speaker...

"Great message on Psalm 55 Bob!" Praised Shimmeringstar.

"Thanks." He said as he felt uncomfortable shaking Shimmeringstar's hand.

"I especially like the part about deliverance from all your enemies!" He praised yet again.

"I see you obviously have a hunger for the word of God," Said Bob. "Its time for you to go and fulfill your daily requirements if you want to stay here."

"Yes sir," Shimmeringstar replied. "Its time for me to find a job."

"Now remember, you have three days to find a job or I'm afraid you no longer can stay here." Warned Bob the chaplain. "Now go, time is of the incents. I mean the essence." Shimmeringstar snickered as he took off.

As all of the carebears and their cousins took off to go find Shimmeringstar, Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear talked together in the back of the noisy crowd.

"Lonesomeheart bear, do you think he'll forgive everyone?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Yes," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "He is a christian besides, he's also training to become a caring guardian, so he must keep his heart open." Then both of the caring guardians stopped at the same time while the rest of the carebears continued on ahead of them.

"Lonesomeheart, I can't sense Shimmeringstar's light force." Aqua bear said with alarm.

"Neither can I," Replied Lonesomheart. "This is not good!"

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the carebears?" Asked Aqua bear.

"No," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "I think it best not to alarm our friends about that. Let's just go and check on him to see of he isn't home." They both conitinued to walk again. 'I hope nothing bad has happened to him!" Replied Lonesomeheart bear totally unaware that Shimmeringstar was not the only one who could read her mind.

Shimmeringstar applied at several places but doubted he would get any of those jobs because he knew he did not meet the requirements for the jobs. 'Hopefully I'll have better luck at this place." He said out loud to himself as he walked into a McDonalds on elm street.

Back in Carelot, the carebears just now reached Shimmeringstar's house. Trueheart tapped on the door but no one answered. She banged harder this time hoping that he would answer. But again, nobody answered.

"Shimmeringstar, if your their, please answer its us, the carebears!" Yelled Trueheart. But again, no one answered. Then that's when Lonesomeheart bear walked to the front and yelled...

"Shimmeringstar! Its me Lonesomheart bear. We need to talk to you," She shouted. But again, no one answered. "Do you think we should just go in?" She inquired as she turned and faced Nobleheart horse and Trueheart bear.

"I'm afraid we must," Replied Nobleheart horse. "This is important what we have to talk him about." Lonesomeheart bear then turned and reached for the door knob and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She opened it and entered in the house cautiously.

"Shimmeringstar! Its me Lonesomeheart! Shimmering!" She stopped shouting as she took a look around and saw many of the brown boxes opened with some items taken from them. Trueheart and Nobleheart horse entered thereafter and also looked around until they realized, their was nobody home.

"Hey is he in there? What's taking so long?" Inquired Aqua bear as he entered the house. When he couldn't spot Shimmeringstar anywhere he turned to Lonesomeheart bear. "Where is he sis?"

"I think he ran away by the looks of things." She said sadly.

"No, he couldn't of ran away! He said he'd always care for me and that he would always be my big brother! He promised that he would always..." Lonesomheart bear hugged him as he now began to cry choking upon his tears. Trueheart and Nobleheart horse were also saddened by this terrible news.

"We need to look for him!" Replied Nobleheart horse looking at Trueheart. They both walked outside and informed them all of the situation. They all murmured with great sadness. But this didn't hit anyone harder than it did Wishbear as she began to cry with Tenderheart bear consoling her.

"Everyone, don't give up hope! All is not lost! We need to create search parties and look for him!" Replied Trueheart.

"That's a great idea," Agreed Braveheart lion. "Everyone break into groups of three and four and spread out and look for him upon the earth!" After Tenderheart and Braveheart lion broke everyone up into teams, they went down to the earth in their cloud cars in search for their run away member. Little did they know, that someone else was watching these events unfold.

"AMOHAHAHA! This is perfect!" Laughed the evil wizard to himself. "With Shimmeringstar out of the way, I'll be able to shred this world of its caring and its defenders! This world will be mine! MOHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, Shimmeringstar just got done with his applications and gave it to a guy named Harold who just so happened to have been the assistant manager. He was a tall fat native american who was about 5'11" and wore prescription sunglasses.

"Hmm, this application looks pretty good, but I'll have to check with Dave first to see what he thinks." Commented Harold.

"Thanks." Shimmeringstar replied. I'll check back here in a few days."

"Later!" Said Harold as he went back behind the counter to help a customer.

"See you!" Said Shimmeringstar as he walked out the side door. "That interview went well!" He muttered to himself as he took off on a bike that was given to him by the rescue mission.

"Trueheart to Tenderheart, Have you spotted Shimmeringstar yet?" Inquired Trueheart from a speaker in Carelot.

"Not a whisker!" He replied.

"Well keep looking." Trueheart said with worry as she checked in on the last group that was searching in Williams. She turned to Nobleheart horse.

"Anything?" He inquired. She shook her head and hugged him.

"Oh where he could be? I'm so worried?!" She said as she began to panic.

"Trueheart," He said as he held her close looking her directly in her eye. "We will find him!" Nobleheart said determined. "But we can't give up hope!"

"Thank you Nobleheart!" Then she hugged him again and this time didn't let go.

Meanwhile, back at Noheart's castle.

"Perfect! Now its time for those carebears to meet their doom in a few days!" He said out loud to himself. "Beastl---y!" He yelled.

"You bellowed boss!" Said his lackey.

"Yes, Beastly, come we have much work to do! The end of the carebears family is at hand!" Then Noheart unvailed his plan to Beastly as he told him what he and Shreeky were suppose to do.

It was now evening and Shimmeringstar now secured his spot for the next three days at the rescue mission so long as he did what was asked of him, he would have a place to sleep for the night. As he turned in his papers, he attended the service that night as was required bys the rules. He didn't mind though, he loved Church ever since he received Jesus as his Lord and Saviour at eight years of age. He sat in the back row seat to the right as the chairs were seprarated from one another leaving a aisle in the center leading to the altar with a couple of old wooden stairs you had to walk on in order to get to the podium. He talked with some of the other homeless people who were also attendeing the night service who were also early.

"Hi there!" Greeted Shimmeringstar to the old white man with a beard that looked like santa.

"Hello there." He replied back with a twinkle in his eye. Shimmeringstar stared for a moment but brushed it off. "So, what brings you here? Stranded just like the rest of us huh?"

"Yup," Replied Shimmeringstar as he got used to lying because he did not want to explain to anybidy about his past. "So what happened to you?"

"Well, my old women left me and I drank and drank until I lost everyting," Replied the old man. "And now here I am fighting alcohol addiction. How about you? What are you here for?"

"Well, I was traveling back east from my vacation but unfortunately I had a terrible car accident which totaled my car." He said laughing inside. "So that's why I'm here. I need to find a job so that I can travel back to my home back east."

"I see," The man looked at him narrowing his eyes doubtfully. "Well, I'm going outside for a bit to smoke my pipe." With that, he got up and went outside.

"That wasn't too hard." He said.

"What wasn't too hard?" Questioned Bob the Chaplain as he sat by next to him.

"Oh, um I mean going out and putting out applications!" Shimmeringstar said hoping that Bob wouldn't catch on to him.

"That's awesome," He exclaimed with a fake smile. "You know Joaquin, out of all of the years I have ever worked here, you are by far the cleanest looking homeless person I have seen."

"Thanks." Joaquin said nervously.

"So, tell me? Do you know the Lord Jesus as your Lord and Savior?" He inquired.

"Yes sir I do! I accepted him into my heart when I was only eight years of age."

"Really? Would you like to share your testimony with us?" Joaquin lit up like a light bulb for he loved sharing his testimony.

"I'd love to!" He replied with a smile.

"Very well," Replied Bob. "Be ready to share in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Joaquin replied nervously as the Champlain walked away. Joaquin grabbed one of the bibles sitting in the chairs and furiously began looking up scriptures.

Meanwhile, all of the carebears had looked all for about six hours straight but with no sign of their long lost member as everyone of the bears now returned to Carelot empty handed. They all gathered in the hall of hearts and took their seats. All of the seats were filled except for Shimmeringstar's seat which remained empty. Trueheart quieted everyone down as everyone reported in empty handed.

"How can one person just disappear like that?" Asked Trueheart more to herself than to anyone else. Everyone remained silent. Then a idea came to mind as she turned to the caring guardians. "Hey you two?" She said pointing at Aqua bear and Lonesomeheart bear.

"Yes Trueheart." Replied Aqua bear who sat next to Lonesomeheart.

"Can't you two use the heart to locate Shimmeringstar?" She inquired.

"Um, uh," Stammered Aqua bear.

"I think I can answer that," Replied Lonesomeheart raising her paw as all eyes were now on her. "You see, we can detect all the voices of those who care using the heart. But we can't detect them if they are too far away."

"Lonesomeheart bear! That's not t--uh!" Said Aqua bear as Lonesomeheart bear placed her paw over his mouth.

"Ahhahaha," She laughed nervously. "Like I said before, we can only detect someone's light force if there within a certain distance."

"Lonesomeheart," Said Trueheart as she had her eyes fixed upon the female caring guardian. "Are you sure your telling us the whole truth?" She said as she narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"Yes, I am." Lonesomeheart bear said with a forced smiled.

"N-s-e- isn't!" Yelled Aqua bear as he freed himself from her grip.

"Aqua bear, if you tell them the truth, you'll cause a huge panick!" Lonesomeheart bear warned.

"Well, they'll have to know the truth sooner or later Lonesomeheart," Argued Aqua bear. Lonesomeheart bear began to protest until all eyes were now focused on her. She took a deep breath and motioned for Aqua bear to tell them the truth. "You see, anyone that has the heart in them, we can always sense them regardless of distance."

"Can you sense where Shimmeringstar is now?" Inquired Trueheart bear. Aqua looked at Lonesomheart bear once again and she gave her approval. Aqua turned back and faced Trueheart bear.

"To tell you the truth, we stopped sensing his light aura shortly after the meeting this morning." Aqua explained.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Replied Nobleheart clearly upset as he folded his arms.

"Because we didn't want you too worry more than you already have," Aqua replied sincerely as Nobleheart narrowed his eyes at him. "Honest, its the truth! Why don't you believe us?"

"Will deal with you two later." Repied Nobleheart.

"No wonder Shimmeringstar ran away! Look at the way your treating us?" Defied Aqua bear.

"What did you say?" Shouted Braveheart lion. "Don't talk to Nobleheart like that! If it wasn't for him and Trueheart, you two wouldn't have a home! You two would still be stuck on that island!" Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both looked down to the ground not knowing what to say. Everyone murmured in agreement. Trueheart banged a gavel on the table getting everyone's attention.

"Listen everyone! fighting and blaming each other is not going to help us find Shimmeringstar! We must work together if we are too succeed." Trueheart said. Everyone now looked down in shame.

"Sorry Trueheart," Replied Braveheart. "I didn't know what came over me."

"That's alright Braveheart," Replied Trueheart with a smile. "We all are under duress right now."

"That's why its important that we all work together to find Shimmeringstar!" Replied Nobleheart horse pumping his fist into the air. "Now who's with me?"

"Count me in!" Replied Tenderheart.

"Me too!" Replied Wishbear raising her paw. Then everyone of the bears and cousins except for the two caring guardians raised their paws.

"Alright then, will resume our search tomorrow using the same teams!" Announced Nobleheart.

"Meeting adjourned!" Shouted Trueheart as she banged the gavel against the desk. Everyone left except for Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear who were still clearly bothered by what happened earlier.

"Lonesomeheart, I don't think were wanted here anymore." Said Aqua bear sadly. Lonesomeheart bear hugged Aqua bear. Aqua hugged her back and cried in her arms.

"Come on," Replied Lonesomeheart. "I'm sure Braveheart didn't mean those comments. Let's go home." Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both left the hall of hearts with Aqua bear crying softly in Lonesomheart's embrace as she fought back her own tears.

Meanwhile, back at the rescue mission, Shimmeringstar was having the time of his life sharing his testimony. As he spoke, his exuberance was contagious and he even managed to rip a smile out of Bob who has a reputation for being serious in all situations and rarely smiled. Shimmeringstar just finished the last of his testimony and then took his seat as Bob now took the stage.

"Let's have a round of applause for our new guest shall we!" Everyone clapped as Shimeringstar took his seat. Shimmeringstar smiled back at the crowd and thanked them but deflected all the praise giving it all to God. "He's also humble. You don't see that too often in this world." He said looking into the congregation. Now let's finish in prayer. Dear Lord, we thank you for the message that Joaquin delivered tonight for it fulfilled the purpose that you intended it for. Now I pray that seed would be planted in the heart's of the people and all who heard this message. I also pray for the food that we are about to eat together. Bless it to our bodies and we also thank you that we have a place to stay the night. Amen!"

"Amen!" Everyone in the crowd said in unison as one voice. Then everyone gathered around the table and ate the food and fellowshiped together happily. The rest of the events that took place that evening were uneventful as they finally all went to bed in the rooms upstairs. As Joaquin went into bed, he knelt and prayed and thanked God for his situation here before he went to bed and fell fast asleep on his twin beat up mattress with a smile determined to make this situation to work for him, one way or the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Noheart's plot revealed

Now, the next day, Joaquin got up the next day and attended the morning service while he drank some hot tea while other people were drinking coffee getting ready for the morning. It was another fellow named Jeff sharing his testimony up on the altar. He was from a southern baptist church sent by a guy named Manny. He wore glasses and was a little chubby. But not as over weight as bob the Chaplain was. Joaquin listened intently to his testimony. He basically said he was a soul that felt empty inside and filled it with alcohol and Marijuana in a attempt to fill that void. He also mentioned that it was Manny that witnessed to him and led him to the Lord. As he concluded, the gentlemen that had a santa like mustache sat next to Joaquin in the crowd and leaned and whispered to him,

"Man, that guy had it easy compared to me," He replied. "He should try going through what I've been through."

"Quiet," Rebuked Joaquin a little irritated. "I'm trying to listen to this." Too late, Jeff just finished the final part of his testimony and was now praying. Everyone now had their heads lowered while he prayed giving thanks to God as everyone said amen at the end of the prayer.

"Okay breakfast time," Yelled the Chaplain. "You all have thirty minutes to eat before you all go outside and look for jobs. And remember, everyone is required to meet at lunch time in here otherwise you don't get a bed tonight. Joaquin made a mental note of that as he made sure to remember that. As everyone sat eating, Shimmeringstar inquired with Bob what time lunch was. He said 12 P.M. sharp. As they all ate together, Joaquin was the first one done as he ate quickly and decided to read a little into the word of God while he had about ten minutes to spare before he had to go out to look for a job like everyone else. He went into the room alone and read upon a scripture in Ephesians that stuck in his head, It read, "For it is by grace that you have been saved. Through faith, nothing in and of yourselves for it is the gift of God that you have been saved." Hmmp, I'll have to remember to read that whole chapter and study it a little bit more. Once he got done reading chapter 2 of Ephesians, he went up to the altar and dropped to his knees and began to pray silently by himself. 'Dear heavenly Father, I thank you that I have a place to stay and had something to eat this morning. I also pray that these other people in here who are homeless desperately looking for a job will find jobs today so that they will not be thrown out into the streets. I also pray for my former family, the carebears. I pray that they will be able to carry on without me. I also pray that after a point they will stop looking for me. I especially pray for Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear whom were really my only true friends there that I made. Especially look after Aqua bear for I really feel guilty for making the promise that I made but never stayed to fulfill it. But, such as life, sooner or later he had to learn that life is full of disappointments and its not asking you why God we go through these things, rather its how you handle the adversity and the trials that are set before you. Thank you Lord. Amen." He said as he got up and walked out of the room through the dining area to the outside. He unlocked the black swiss bike that they gave him and he went to look for a job.

Back in Carelot, everyone was up early and were all in the hall of hearts together eating breakfast. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear sat together alone as they ate together.

"Do you think will ever see him again?" Consulted Aqua bear.

"Don't think like that Aqua," Lonesomeheart said correcting Aqua. "Of course will find him."

"How can you be so sure?" Replied Aqua bear as he poked at his food with a sad face.

"I just know we will find him, you'll see!" She said forcing a smile. But Aqua continued to poke at his food not eating.

"Hey you two, are in big trouble," Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear both looked up to see Braveheart lion with his huge plate of food. "After this search is over, I hear you two are going to be doing all of the dishes for the next month!" Teased the lion.

"Be quiet Braveheart," Retorted Lonesomeheart. "At least we don't suck up like you and Tenderheart bear!"

"What?" Screamed the lion." Hmmp, at least I'm not the one getting in trouble!" With that, Braveheart turned strutting proudly and walked away. Lonesomeheart bear and Aqua bear returned to their food.

"I'm even beginning to feel like an outsider in our own family," Retorted Aqua bear.

"Oh, pay that bag of wind no heed! He's just a cowardly lion anyways! Do you remember the time when I sneaked up on him and scared the living tar out of him!" She inquired.

"Yes I do," Smiled Aqua bear. "He ran like beastly runs when we give him the carebear stare! That was so funny!" Then they both laughed together.

"Hey Lonesomeheart do you remember the time when I casted a spell outside of our home and I accidentally missed the target and hit Share bear instead," They both were now laughing in hysterics. "That poor bear's fur color stayed pink for a week after that!" They both burst into laughter again. After they were done laughing reminiscing on those memories, Aqua began eating his food. Lonesomeheart was glad just to see him eating again because last night ever since Shimmeringstar had left he hadn't eaten much.

When everyone was done eating, they all dispersed form the hall of hearts and got in their teams and went down to earth in their cloud cars in search of Shimmerinsgstar.

Meanwhile, back at Noheart's castle Beastly and Shreeky just finished constructing a huge metal cage which was comparable to the size of a small storage shed.

"Beastly, hurry up and finish constructing that cage," Shreeky said impatiently. "Uncle Noheart wants that done!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can Shreeky," Protested Beastly. "I've been working on this thing all night!"

"Then move faster or I'll!"

"No, not that!"

"HaAaAaAa!!!!" She shrieked causing beastly's ears to ring for the umpteenth time. Beastly just shrugged it off as he continued to work the rest of that morning till he finally completed his project.

"There, its finished!" He said stepping back admiring his handy work."

"Good," Bellowed Shreeky. "Now let's go tell uncle Noheart!"

"Right away Shreeky!" He replied. They both ran up several flights of stairs until they finally managed to reach the thunder pit where Noheart has been spending a great deal time of there.

"Its finished Noheart!" Replied Shreeky.

"Excellent," Noheart said remaining focused on a cauldron not turning to them.

"So shall we go and capture the carebears!" Asked Shreeky excitedly.

"Not yet," Replied Noheart. "We are going to wait awhile."

"Bu uncle...why?" Shreeky said with shock.

"Because its all part of my master plan!" Laughed Noheart evilly.

"Are you afraid that Beastly will miss everything up?" Teased Shreeky looking at Beastly.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who fails Noheart around here!"

"Why you little!"

"Silence!" Replied Noheart. They both not dared to speak another word. "You see, in other plans past, we have always rushed in and have always failed. But this time, we will take a few days to plan this out carefully to make sure we succeed! This plan requires no mistakes! And I expect absolute perfection from the two of you!"

"You got it boss! I won't let you down!" Replied Beastly.

"Good, because if you do, it'll be the last time that you fail me!" With that Noheart laughed evilly. "Now I have a list for you two! Go down to the earth and collect these ingredients!" He revealed a blue scroll which unraveled to the floor all the way through the entrance.

"Noheart, this will take all day!" Protested Shreeky.

"Which is fine by me! Take all of the time you need!" Instructed Noheart. "But make sure those furry defenders of feelings don't see what your up too! Whatever you do, do not engage them!"

"But why?" Asked Shreeky.

"Because I don't want them knowing what we are up too that's why," Bellowed Noheart. "Now go!" He commanded. They both fled out of the room and were now on there way to earth.

Meanwhile, Shimmeringstar was now applying at a place called Beaver Street brewery which was just a couple of blocks away from the mission. He just finished and turned in his application that he filled out with a black pen. Its time to see where else I can apply for a job. He said as he took his orange and black back pack. But before he left, a short chubby person came forth stopping him before he could leave and asked him to sit with him for a interview. He concurred and answered the few questions that he had. Shimmeringstar was still waking up and almost fell asleep during the interview.

"Are you awake?" Yelled the man that was giving him the interview.

"I am, I'm awake," He lied as he snapped to attention.

"Then what did I just say?" He asked.

"Um, something about this being hard work," He replied.

"And?"

"Um, I don't ermeber what else you said." He replied.

"Then you really must not be in need of a job here huh? Get out of here!" He yelled pointing at the door.

"Whatever," Joaquin said as he got up and walked out. "Man what a jerk! At least the carebears were much more understanding." He mused to himself. "Its time I went to other some other places and see what they had to offer!" With that, he walked towards San Fransisco street where he went to go apply at a few mexicans restaurants.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot Trueheart and Nobleheart were the only ones in Carelot while everyone else was still looking around the town of Williams. Wishbear and Tenderheart checked around the property but found that nobody was there. It was now coming close to lunch time and everyone was getting hungry.

"Listen all cloud cars," Trueheart announced over the radio intercom which communicated universally to all of the other cloud cars. "Everyone come back to Carelot at the Hall of Hearts and get ready for lunch break!"

"But Trueheart," Protested Wish bear. "We still haven't found him yet! We need to keep looking!"

"Wishbear," Replied Trueheart. " I understand your concern. But I want you all to keep up your strength! It is essential that you all get something to eat!"

"Alright," Wishbear sighed deeply as she conceded. "Me and Tenderheart are on our way."

"Thanks Wish bear," Replied Trueheart. "Will start looking for him again after lunch I promise!"

After everyone reported in, they all ate lunch together with nobody saying a word. Aqua and Lonesomeheart were the last team to report in. After they gathered their food and sat down, Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Man, Its like trying to find that needle in a haystack!" Replied Lonesomeheart in frustration."

"Yeah," Replied Aqua bear. "But its like you said. We can't give up! We rescued him once from the Darside, and now its time that we rescued him again!" Aqua said forcing a smile but still trying to sound positive.

"I agree," Replied Lonesomeheart. "Although I can't sense his life force, I know he's still out there somewhere and we will find him!" She said determined.

"That's the spirit," They both turned around to see Trueheart and Nobleheart horse who sat next to them across from them. "Its good to see that someone around here is staying positive!"

"Oh, hi Trueheart." Replied Lonesomeheart unenthusiastically.

"Hello you two." Trueheart smiled. "So how did your search go?"

"The same as everyone else," Lonesomeheart replied sadly. "No sign of him."

"Have you sensed his light force at all during the time you were out there?" Asked Nobleheart.

"Unfortanately no," Replied Aqua sadly.

"That's strange," Replied Nobleheart. "How could he mask his signal like that? I thought that was impossible for you to do that right?"

"Not if your on the dark side," Answered Lonesomeheart. "Shimmeringstar did that quiet well when he was Noheart's apprentice." Aqua bear stopped chewing his food as he stared at Lonesomeheart. "Hey, I never said that he rejoined Noheart! If that were the case then we would have sensed a shift in the heart!"

"That's true," Replied Aqua bear as he now began chewing his food again. "But that still doesn't explain how he's able to mask his signal!"

"All of this is a huge mystery that we must work to solve together." Replied Nobleheart horse.

"Hey Nobleheart." Said Aqua bear.

"Yes Aqua?" Replied the purple horse looking up at the caring guardian.

"I just wanted to apologize earlier for what happened last night," Aqua said with his head down. "I hope we can still stay here." Nobleheart looked at Aqua bear a little surprised.

"Who said you couldn't stay here?" Replied Nobleheart. "Aqua, nobody said that you and Lonesomeheart bear had to leave! And your apology is accepted."

"Do you mean it?" Inquired Aqua bear now looking up at Nobleheart with hope.

"Yes." Replied Nobleheart. "We don't need to be breaking this family apart any more that it already is."

"Hey Nobleheart?" Aqua said.

"Yes, Aqua what is it?" Nobleheart said with patience while smiling.

"Does that mean that me and Lonesomeheart bear off the hook?" Aqua said smiling cutely at Nobleheart causing Nobleheart to smile himself.

"Well," Said Nobleheart as he turned to Trueheart. "I don't know."

"Please?" Replied Aqua bear. "Were truly sorry."

"Yeah," Agreed Lonesomeheart seeing her opportunity to get out of trouble also. "Please!" They both said smiling cutely which caused Trueheart to bust up laughing.

"Aw, look at them Nobleheart, don't they look so cute whem they beg?" Trueheart said poking the purple horse on his side playfully.

"Okay, you two are off the hook!" Nobleheart said giving in with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you Nobleheart!" Replied Aqua bear celebrating.

"Under one condition." Replied Nobleheart.

"Aww, but you said we were off the hook!" Aqua said pouting.

"You are off the hook," Replied Nobleheart. "I guess what I'm asking for is a favor."

"Just name it!" Replied Aqua bear determined to fulfill whatever duty that was asked of them.

"Me and Trueheart are really afraid for what may have happened to Shimmeringstar. So can you two go to Professor castle's and see if the profesor didn't have anything to do with this?" Inquired Nobleheart.

"You bet!" Replied Aqua bear.

"Also, we need to ask you two one more favor." Nobleheart said.

"What's that Nobleheart?" Replied Lonesomeheart bear.

"If nothing turns up at Coldheart's castle," Replied Nobleheart. "Then we need you two to go to Noheart's castle and see if he doesn't know of the whereabouts of Shimmeringstar."

"Consider it done Nobeleheart!" Replied Lonesomeheart.

"We won't fail!" Shouted Aqua bear saluting.

"Also don't tell anyone about this mission," Instructed Nobleheart. "We need you two to leave as soon as your both finished eating your lunch."

After everyone just got done eating, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear left secretly with nobody noticing. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both took off with some extra supplies of food that they packed away in their cloud car, while everyone else continued there search in Williams Arizona for Shimmeringstar.

Now, down on the earth in Flagstaff, Shreeky and Beastly both were digging around some trash cans looking for the ingredients that Noheart needed for Noheart's spell. They both barely found any of the ingredients that they were looking for on the east side of town on fourth street behind a radio shack.

"This is going to take all day," Complained Shreeky as she threw away a banana peel behind her back. "Why do I Shreeky get stuck doing all of the dirty work!"

"You do all of the dirty work, that's rich!" Said Beastly snickering as he threw a broken CD player behind him.

"What did you say Beastly!" She said in a confronting tone.

"I mean you always do all of the work Shreeky, oh no never me!" Said Beastly changing his tone.

"That's right furball," She said. "Now let's hurry and collect the ingredients for Noheart's spell!" She mused as they continued looking in the huge compact trash container.

It was now lunch time as Shimmeringstar just reported back to the rescue mission fifteen minutes early with the santa claus look alike.

"So, any luck finding a job so far?" Asked the santa look alike.

"No," Shimmeringstar replied. "Have you?"

"No." Replied the old man. "They say I'm too old or over qualified for the job."

"Really?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"Well," Sighed the old man. "Not really. But they certainly indicate that during the interviews."

"I know what you mean," Shimmeringstar said trying to relate. "I just applied at the Beaver street brewery, and had an interview there and just because I dozed off for a moment he yelled at me and told me to leave."

"Yeah," Said the old man. "Times are getting tougher around here. So tell me sunny, what's the real reason your here?"

"I already told you!" Replied Shimmeringstar testily.

"Oh come on now sonny. I may be an old coot, but I've been around the block a few times and know that that's not the real reason as to why your really here." Said the old man in a matter of fact of tone. "Are you running away from your family?" Shimmeringstar was about to respond but decided to stay quiet and not answer.

"I know the real reason why your really here." He stated.

"Oh really," Said Joaquin with a smirk. "Why do you think I'm really here?"

"Well, by your behavior patterns, I would say that your running from your problems just because a few things didn't go your way." Replied the old man.

"Really? What else would you say about me?" He inquired.

"That you lied through your teeth and that your not really from back east."

"Oh, you can't prove that those stories are false!" Replied Joaquin beginingto simmer.

"Oh, I know a lot more about you than you really think," Replied the old man. "Joaquin, do you believe in Santa?"

"No!" Replied Joaquin laughing. "Do you?"

"I did when I was about your age." He said as he lit up his pipe and began smoking. "I saw the north pole once you know in my younger days."

"Oh, and did you see Santa's flying reindeer with Rudolph leading in the front?" Joaquin said smiling. The old man puffed out some smoke from his pipe and took his time before he answered.

"No, But I did see flying reindeer." Said the old man smiling. Joaquin decided then and there that this old man was crazy and twisted. But he had met far stranger people that this guy in his life.

"You know you have a weird since of humor?" Stated Shimmeringstar. The old man narrowed his eyes at Joaquin as he blew out some smoke from his pipe.

"Did you also know that everyone here does not believe your story?" Inquired the old man.

"You know what," Replied Joaquin. "Your not the one I have to answer to."

"You maybe right," Replied the old man. "But remember this. Sooner or later you'll have to tell us all the truth sooner or later."

"Whatever." Stated Joaquin as he turned his head away.

"You know Joaquin, I saw you land behind the rescue mission a couple of night's ago in some weird looking cloud contraption."

"Now I know your crazy." Said Joaquin sternly.

"Hey, hold on a minute," Replied the old man as he sat up and stood next to Joaquin. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Joaquin just remained silent as the old man continued to speak. "I know all about the carebears and land of Carelot." Joaquin looked around to make sure that nobody outside the mission was hearing this conversation before he decided to respond.

"So you know all about the carebears huh?" Inquired Joaquin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Replied the old man on this warm September afternoon. "They helped me once or twice,"

"How?" Joaquin inquired curiously.  
"Well, let's just say that if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be standing next to you." Replied the old man slyly. "So, I have to say, your the first human I'd ever seen come down from the sky. I mean usually its always a carebear or one of their cousins that drive those cloud contraptions right?" Joaquin was now beginning to boil with anger. "I mean, how did you manage to get a hold of one those things?" Joaquin did not answer for he decided he had enough as he began to walk away across the street. "Just remember this sonny, wherever you came from sooner or later the truth of your situation will be exposed!"

"What does he know," Replied Joaquin out loud to himself. "As long as I don't say anything more, everyone will just think he's a crazy old man!"

Meanwhile back in Carelot, Nobleheart and Trueheart were waiting on any new reports having to do with Shimmeringstar. They had managed to sneak Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear away on there secret mission unnoticed hoping that they did not have to presume the worst about Shimmeringstar rejoining the Darkside. Trueheart and Nobleheart paced the floor nervously as one team after another reported negative on any signs of there human friend.

Now, back in Flagstaff, the doors to the rescue mission had just opened and Joaquin entered along with the old man turning in there reports to the Chaplain. He greeted them both in and consulted with them on how there day went as he looked at the signature and the places they applied at. The old man answered fine but still no job as Joaquin answered with the same result. Disappointed, the Chaplain asked the both of them to help him set up the table and serve the food. Not having any other choice, they both did as the Chaplain requested setting up the two long tables and placing all the food containers along with the cutlery, plates, and napkins. The Santa Claus look alike tried to talk with Shimmeringstar but he completely ignored him until all of the preparation was done. Then just a few minutes after that, everyone began to come in through the open doors of the mission and sat down at the table. After the time had come to close the mission doors, they all stood with there heads bowed as Bob said grace. Everyone ate together conversating except for Shimmeringstar as he ate with his mind on what just happened. Nobody noticed this except for the old man who kept trying to talk with him, but Joaquin paid him no heed. By the time they were all done, they all left putting in applications for jobs.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot all the teams just reported back in and it was now about 4:45 P.M. Fifteen minutes away from dinner time and still no sign of Shimmeringstar. By this time many of the carebears were beginning to think that maybe Shimmeringstar just didn't want to be found while some of the others continued hoping that he wanted to be found and brought back. Wishbear in particular was one of them as she sat talking with Tenderheart.

"Oh, Tenderheart," Replied Wishbear as she ate some broccoli. "Do you think will ever find him?"

"I think we will Wish bear, we just have to keep on looking." Replied Tenderheart.

"I hope he's alright." Replied Wishbear as she continued to eat her meal.

It was about an hour before everyone got done eating and reported in to the hall of the hearts for a meeting called by the two elders.

"We are gathered here this evening to discuss a new stragedy." Pronounced Trueheart bear shortly after she had called the meeting to order. "From all of the teams that reported in here, not one team has spotted Shimmeringstar on his property nor in Williams Arizona. So I propose we broaden our search." It was just then that bedtime was actually awake paying attention to what was going on for he had been asleep during all of the other meetings.

"Hey, um Trueheart?" Replied Bedtime raising his paw.

"Yes Bedtime bear?" Responded Trueheart.

"I saw Shimmeringstar just before he left two day ago." All of the bears and the cousins now stared at Bedtime bear as he now had everyone's attention.

"You did," Inquired Trueheart surprised. "When did you see him Bedtime?"

"Just before he took off the night before at around 8 P.M." Replied the bear.

"Did he say where he was headed off too?" Asked Trueheart.

"Yes," He answered. "He said he was headed off to Australia to see an old friend." Everyone now murmured with excitement and hope as they heard Bedtime's story.

"Did he say where in Australia he was going?" Inquired Trueheart.

"No," Replied Bedtime. "He said that this friend did not want to be known to anyone for he was a very private person. However, he did say that he would be back in four days." Trueheart could not believe that Bedtime did not say something sooner, but refocused on the situation at hand.

"I didn't say anything sooner due to the fact that he didn't want anybody knowing where he was headed. He said he needed some time alone." Bedtime said as if he could read Truehart's mind. Trueheart breathed a sigh of relief. For although Australia was a big continent, she could easily cover that continent with all of the teams and find him in no time at all.

"Okay everyone quiet please," Said Trueheart trying to regain order as everyone was now having there own conversations. "Although he might only be gone for three more days, its vital that we find him and check up on him just to make sure that he's okay. Will continue our search in Australia tomorrow at first daylight. Meeting adjourned." As everyone was leaving the hall of hearts, Trueheart and Nobleheart pulled Bedtime bear aside and asked him about any further details that they may have missed. Aside from he already told them, he only told them the story of how he seemed to be in a rush before he took off after he had hugged him. The two elders thanked Bedtime for the information and dismissed him as they were now the only two in the meeting room.

"Do you believe that Shimmeringstar left to Australia to visit a friend?" Asked Trueheart bear.

"No," Replied Nobleheart. "It seems he lied to Bedtime bear so that he wouldn't be found. Sounds to me like a diversion to buy himself more time so that he can further his purpose of running away from us."

"I agree," Replied Trueheart. "But nonetheless, we must check into Australia just to make sure!" With that, they shut the big red doors behind them as they locked up the hall of hearts and each of them went to their separate homes.

Meanwhile, back at the rescue mission everyone got through the night service and finished eating as they were all now heading to bed. This was Joaquin's third night and knew that this was his last chance to land a job before he would have to find some other place to stay the night. While everyone else just went to bed, Joaquin stayed up quiet a bit reading his word in the dark with the carebears stare glowing from his hand as he read the word of God and prayed to God hoping he would land a job in one of the places that he placed an application at. He finally fell asleep two hours later after he was done praying one last time.

Now, it was now around 10 P.M. and Shreeky and Beastly were now wrapping up the rest of the ingredients for Noheart's big spell which they had no idea what it was for, they only knew that it had to be something very sinister.

"Hurry up Beastly! I'm tired and hungry and if I have to wait a moment longer because of you, I'm going to..."

"I'm hurrying Shreeky I'm hurrying!" Beastly said as he ran to the trailer with his arms holding a huge load of what looked like a bunch of trash.

"Is that all of it?" Inquired Shreeky.

"Yes it is!" Said Beastly wiping away some sweat from his brow.

"Then what are you waiting for fur ball! Get on that bike and pedal, NOW!" Said Shreeky as she zapped Beastly using her magic mirror. Beastly ran to the bike and got settled in but got zapped a second time by Shreeky and quickly pedaled faster as he protested about being blasted by Shreeky's mirror as quickly they disappeared into the sky.

Back at Noheart's castle, Noheart just finished preparing his thunder pit for the preparation for his spell.

"Okay, my thunder pit is ready to take on those furry guardians of feelings! I am hate! I am evil! I am Noheart! Mohahahaha!" He laughed to himself. "I will have my revenge on you Shimmeringstar for leaving me! But with you out of the way, I am going to start with those furry guardians of caring! Now that I know that there all headed to Australia except for Trueheart and Nobleheart, Carelot will be mine for the taking!" He mused to himself. "Now where are those two? They better not take all night!" Then he heard voices through his cauldron as he walked over to it to investigate what was going on. He saw Beastly and Shreeky arguing as they were close to his castle. "Good! They got finished much sooner than expected!" With that, he got ready to greet them home and to inform them in on his plans.

It was now morning in Flagstaff as everyone at the mission was now getting up and attended the morning service. The morning service was pretty boring and uneventful as some of them almost fell asleep during the morning service as they moved on to eating breakfast. While Joaquin was eating a hearty meal of eggs and honey ham, Bob the Chaplain came up and talked to him.

"Joaquin," Said Bob. "You have a phone call from McDonald's on elm street!?"

"Oh, I hope I got the job!" Replied Joaquin as he got up and went to the office and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Joaquin greeted in a friendly tone ceasing his opportunity. "Yes, this is Joaquin. An interview? At 9:00 A.M.? Sure I can make that! Thanks. Bye." He said as he hung up the phone.

"So, what was that all about?" Inquired Bob.

"Well, I have an interview at McDonalds today at 9:00!" Joaquin said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Praised Bob. "Well, you better get going." He said.

"As soon as I finish eating my breakfast." Corrected Joaquin.

"Um, you don't have time." Replied Bob pointing to the clock as it now 8:45.

"Oops, I didn't realize the time! I better go now!" He said as he ran outside leaving his breakfast behind as he unlocked his bike and took off for his interview.

Back in Carelot, all of the bears skipped breakfast that morning and took off to the land down under sending the teams to random places and cities in hopes of finding Shimmeringstar.

Back at Noheart's castle, It was now early in the morning as Shreeky and Beastly just finished throwing all of the ingredients into the thunder pit but nothing happened.

"Hey boss? Are you sure we got all of the needed ingredients?" Asked Beastly scratching his head.

"Except for two." Answered Noheart.

"And what would those be?" Shreeky inquired.

"You two! Mohahahahaha! acome ebay, fusion ahora!" Shouted Noheart as a violent wind now began to pick up causing Shreeky and Beastly to be picked up by a miniature tornado that sent them both flying around the room in circles.

"Noheart? What are you doing?" Inquired his neice.

"You two are going to be part of me now! You see Shreeky, in my current state, I cannot defeat the carebears and Shimmeringstar so I thought about something. If I could combine with someone else literally I would become more powerful! And the only ones that I could sucker into that was you two!" Explained Noheart as he laughed evilly.

"But Noheart! How could you do this to me? Were family!" Shreeky replied.

"Haven't you learned anything from me Shreeky?" Noheart said as everything else including the black cauldron were now flying around the room. "I don't have any family! Now Combine with me! Now what is apart come together! Fusion completa!"

"Nooooo!" Shouted Beastly and Shreeky in unison as they're bodies became absorbed with Nohearts. A blinding light lit up the dimly the room for a brief moment. Then when the flash disappeared, everything hit the floor except Noheart who now had a grey robe instead of a purple robe. His hands also changed color from blue to a dark scaly green as his eyes also changed color to grey to match his robe. "Mohahahaha! Excellent!" He said except it wasn't just his voice that spoke, when he spoke, it also spoke with Beastly's and Shreeky's voice combined with his. "I feel alot more powerful already! Now its time to go to Carelot! Mohahahaha!" All three voices laughed evilly as the being transformed into a tornado form and took off for Carelot.

Meanwhile, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear were just headed on there way back to Noheart's castle as they successfully got in and out without any confrontation with the Professor at his old castle but no sign of Shimmeringstar.

"I'm so tired sis. I wish we could go home and head to bed!" Grumped Aqua bear as he yawned for they got no sleep that night.

"I know bro." Lonesomeheart replied sympathetically as she drove the cloud mobile. "I wish I could go to bed to, but we have to find Shimmeringstar!"

"I know but, ahh!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"Aqua, what's wrong? Ahhh!" She also shouted grabbing her head.

"Hey sis, did you feel that evil power?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Yes!" Said Lonesomeheart. "Is it just me, or does that feel like Noheart's power level has just sky rocketed!"

"I don't know, but we better head to his castle and find out!" Aqua said wide awake as they now sped up the pace of the cloud car.

Meanwhile, back down on earth, Shimmeringstar was in the middle of his interview.

"Okay last question. So why should we hire you?" Inquired Harold.

"Because I believe I can become a valuable asset to your company." He replied calmly.

"Hmmp," Replied Harold as he marked down something writing on some paper on a clip board. "Well, this interviews over. Will give you a call if we are interested."

"Thank you!" Replied Shimmeringstar as Harold dismissed him. As Joaquin walked outside, he also felt a drastic increase of power on Noheart's life force. "AWW!" Screamed Joaquin out loud by himself outside grabbing his head. "That evil power has to be Noheart!" Joaquin said conclusively. "Only he is capable of becoming that powerful!" He said gritting his teeth as he tried to concentrate closing his eyes. "Oh no, he's headed to Carelot! I have to help them!" He said out loud to himself as he cupped his hands together then immediately stopped. "But if I help them, I'll be discovered! Darn it! I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't! But if I don't help them, Noheart will make pancakes out of them! Not even Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear can deal with that power level!" Shimmeringstar just stood there taking the situation all in. One voice was screaming at him to go, but yet another voice told him not to go reminding him of the pain that they had caused him. "Ahh! Jesus tell me what to do!"

"You should go." Joaquin quickly turned around and saw no one.

"Am I going crazy?" He mused to himself.

"No," Then Joaquin spotted an old man with a beard that looked like the same exact gentlemen back at the rescue mission.

"Are you the same person I met back at the rescue mission?" The old man nodded. Joaquin looked at the old man extremely confused.

"You should go to them. They need you!" Replied the old man.

"Ah, how do you know what's going on in my head?" Inquired Joaquin.

"I know because I made a very similar mistake of walking out of my family when they needed me the most and I walked out on them." Replied the old man lowering his head in shame. Joaquin looked at him with severe doubt and asked himself if this old man wasn't crazy. "I'm not crazy so stop doubting!" Shouted the old man.

"Are, are you an angel sent by God?" Joaquin inquired hanging on this man's every word.

"You could say that," Replied the old man. "However, I'm not an angel. You could say that I'm a saint though."

"Elaborate." Replied Joaquin as he looked at the old man intently.

"You see Joaquin, whether you believe me or not, I used to be the real Santa." Joaquin tried not to laugh.

"Continue." Replied Joaquin.

"You see, my story that I shared with you is not entirely true. The truth is, I ran away just like you did because being Santa is not easy," He continued to explain. "All of the responsibilities of delivering all of those Christmas toys every year is not easy. So just like you, I ran away to start a new life for myself. And I've regretted it ever since." He said sadly lowering his head. "When I realized that I was suppose to be the real Santa, I tried to go back! But the elves there in charge had already found somebody else to replace me and refused to take me back and now... I can never return." He said as he raised his head and faced Joaquin with a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"So what does all of this have to do with my predicament?" Inquired Joaquin not believing any of the words about the whole Santa bit.

"Don't you see Joaquin," Replied the old man. "I'm here because the moment you ran away from Carelot, that's when I was sent as a messenger of God to warn you not to make the same mistake that I made." Joaquin looked at him trying not to laugh. "Look, I know you don't believe me about the whole Santa bit, but if you don't return and save your friends, Noheart will destroy them all! Do you want that to happen to the family that cares and loves you so much and took you in?" Joaquin nodded in agreement not being so skeptical with the given information. "Then go to them before its too late!" Said the old man as he brought out his pipe and lit it up with a match and threw it in a nearby McDonald's trash bin. "Look, I can't force you to go. I was just sent to deliver this message." Joaquin looked up to the clouds for a brief moment. "Make the right decision Shimmeringstar!" Joaquin quickly looked back where the old man used to be. But, he was not there; it was as if he disappeared into the wind. However, there layed the same pipe on the ground still smoking as if it was just lit.

"Okay, that was weird." Said Joaquin to himself. "I'll have to remember to lay off the eggs!" He said to himself as he rubbed his eyes freaking out. Joaquin looked up to the sky and then cupped his hands together and... "Carebear's stare!" He shouted forming the cloud car. He jumped in the driver's seat, buckled up, started the car, and off to the sky he went. 'Please let them be okay!' He prayed to himself silently as he was headed on his way. But Joaquin did not see Harold rushing out the door trying to catch his attention. However, he did see Joaquin take off in the cloud car flying away into the sky. Harold looked on until the car disappearred into the clouds in the sky. He rubbed his eyes then...

"Man I gotta lay off the payoti!" He said to himself as he took another look into the sky.

"That would be most wise!" Harold turned and saw an old man who looked like a santa wanna be smoking a small pipe. "Believe me, I used to be hooked to that stuff."

Harold dropped the clip board to the ground.

"Okay, that does it I quit," He said to himself as he walked back in. "I'm never working at McDonald's that's located on an elm street again for as long as I live!" He vowed to himself.

Meanwhile back in Carelot, Trueheart and Nobleheart were totally unaware of Noheart's arrival as they continued to talk to the scout teams in search of Shimmeringstar. But so far no leads as to the whereabouts of Shimmeringstar. Trueheart sighed deeply.

"Hey want some hot chocolate?" She looked up and smiled as Nobleheart came up and put a coffee cup filled with whip cream on the top.

"Thank you!" She said as she sipped from the cup.

"So, anything?" Inquired Nobleheart.

"Nothing," Replied Trueheart sadly.

"Well, will just have to keep looking." Replied Nobleheart as he gently placed a paw on Trueheart's.

Now, the two caring guardians were in between the two lands of Carelot and Noheart's castle but stopped due to the power that they were sensing in the heart.

"Funny, Noheart's castle is that way, but the source of that power is coming from the direction of Carelot." Lonesomeheart said as she pointed in the direction of Carelot.

"So, should we head to Noheart's castle or head back to Carelot?" Inquired Aqua bear."

"Well, we were clearly instructed to go to Noheart's castle and investigate but, the power is coming from Carelots direction. I say we radio Trueheart and Nobleheart."

"But we were given strict orders not to!" Pointed out Aqua bear.

"I know, but this is an emergency," Lonesomeheart said as she grabbed the speaker phone for the radio. "Trueheart...Nobleheart? If your there, please pick up this is Lonesomeheart! Please come in!" They waited a moment, but unfortunately for them, all they got was a bunch of static. "Blast this radio! That power signal is masking our signal and we can't get through! And if that truly is Noheart, then we have to warn them Aqua!"

"I know Lonesomeheart, I know," Replied the bear calmly deep in thought. "I know! Why didn't I think of this before!"

"What?" Inquired Lonesomeheart scratching her head. But Aqua bear did not answer but closed his eyes and began to concentrate sending out a distress signal from his mind to Shimmeringstar.

Meanwhile, Shimmeringstar was making his way back to Carelot until he stopped his cloud car.

'Shimmeringstar! This is Aqua bear. If you can hear me! Please respond! Trueheart, and Nobleheart are in grave danger! Please come in!' Said the voice in his head with urgency.

"Hang on, I'm almost there!" He said out loud to himself as he started his cloud car and continued on his way.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot with Nobleheart and Trueheart, the carebears were alarmed as they saw the caring meter's pointer was now spinning out of control!

"Nobleheart look! The Carometer is going crazy!" Said Trueheart.

"The caring meter only acted like that when Darkheart came to Carelot." Replied the horse.

"Do you suppose he's returned?" Replied Trueheart gulping.

"I don't know Trueheart. All I know is that ever since Shimmeringstar has left, strange things have been happening."

"I miss him!" Replied Trueheart as she hugged Nobleheart embedding he face into her hur."

"So do I Trueheart, so do I!" Replied Nobleheart as he held Trueheart close to him. "But we must not give up! For the sake of our family!" Nobleheart said determined. We better call all of the units back! I have a very bad feeling about this!" Replied Nobleheart. Trueheart looked up to her companion as she nodded with a smile as they both went back to the radio room.

"Trueheart to Tenderheart!" Replied Trueheart throught the speaker phone and waited for a moment.

"This is Tenderheart. What is it Trueheart?" Inquired the brown bear who was currently teamed with Wishbear.

"Have all of the teams return back to Carelot immedietaly!"

"But we haven't found Shimmeringstar yet!" Protested Wishbear.

"I'm sorry Wishbear. But the caring meter here in Carelot is going crazy and we believe that Darkheart has returned and is heading to Carelot as we speak! Me and Nobleheart cannot take on Darkheart by ourselves!"

"We understand! Tenderheart, over and out!" Said Tenderheart as he now changed the channel to the radio and ordered all of the other teams to return.

Joaquin decided to turn on the radio to see what was going on. "Surely those bears are out looking for me!" Joaquin thought to himself until he heard a voice speaking through it.

"All teams return to Carelot! I repeat all teams return to Carelot!"

"That's Tenderheart bear! What in the heck is doing on the radio!" Replied Joaquin as he continued to listen. "I hope there alright."

"Tenderheart please come in! This is Nobleheart!"

"Tendherheart here." Answered the bear.

"Please hurry and return! This horrible creature just landed on Carelot and... Now you shall join your friend!" Said a strange voice. "Nooo!" Replied Nobleheart's voice.

"Nobleheart, Nobleheart, NOBLEHEART!" ZZZZZZZ. The radio channel turned to fuzz.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them!" Said Joaquin to himself. "Can't this thing go any faster!" He said to himself as he put his foot on the gas pedal as far down as it could go because he knew he still had a long way to go.

Now, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear also were listening to the radio and were now heading back to Carelot just as worried just as much as Shimmeringstar.

"Let's hope we can reach them in time!" Replied Lonesomeheart.

"We will sis, we will." Assured Aqua bear grasping his saber hoping they weren't too late.

Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear were the first to arrive on the scene and what they saw was a big grey cloud hovering above Carelot. Lonesomehart bear managed to land her cloud car through all of the thick grey clouds. As they both got out of the cloud car, they both ran towards the tower which layed across near the hall of hearts. When they entered the building, they saw Nobleheart and Trueheart laying on the floor with blood that covered them.

Trueheart! Noblheart!" Shouted Lonesomheart as she ran to them and sat Trueheart up while Aqua gently held Nobleheart up by his head. "What happened?" Inquired Lonesomeheart trying not to panick. Trueheart's eyes shook slightly at first, until they opened up slowly as if it hurt to open them. "What happened?"

"Shreek-heart..." Replied Trueheart as she gently placed her paw upon Lonesomeheart's cheek. "He, he attacked us and we didn't see him." She slowly explained.

"Trueheart, who is Shreek-heart?" Trueheart went unconcious as her paw fell lifelessly to the ground. "Oh, hang on Trueheart. Will save you!" She said picking up her battered body. Lonesomeheart turned and faced Nobleheart.

"Who is this Shreek-heart?" Inquired Lonesomeheart looking down at Nobleheart.

"A demon of darkness! He proclaims to destroy us and all caring in the world." Said Nobleheart weakly.

"Is he still here?" Asked Lonesomeheart bear who was now boiling with rage. Just as Nobleheart was about to answer, they heard a blood curdling roar from behind them!" When Lonesomeheart turned and faced a shadowed creature, she gently put Trueheart down and got out her saber and asked. "Are you the one responsible for this?" She yelled angrily.

"Yes, and soon you all will end up just like those two!" Said the creature pointing to the two elders with a scaly green hand with sharp claws.

"You'll pay for this!" Lonesomeheart bear activated her saber and charged at the mysterious creature with an overhead strike with her hot pink saber. But to her surprise, her saber went right through the creature which caused the creature to turn into black smoke which slowly moved towards her.

"Dolphin fire!" Shouted Aqua bear as he hit the strange creature with fire. The creature cried out in pain as it lit up on fire and retreated through the door out into the grey mist.

"Thanks Aqua." Lonesomeheart bear said with her heart pounding hard.

"Come on! We have to save these two before that creatures comes back!" Said Aqua bear as he scooped up Nobleheart horse in his arms.

"Right!" Lonesomeheart bear did the same as she picked up Trueheart. "Where should we head towards?" She inquired.

"To Redemptionheart's office. I'm sure the medicine that she has there will help!" Instructed Aqua bear as they both cautiously looked out the door before they tried walking with the two elders in there arms. '

All of the carebears were now together heading back to Carelot with there home now in view.

"What?! Where did all of those grey clouds come from?" Inquired Tenderheart with Wishbear.

"I don't know, but I certainly don't like the looks of it!" She replied shaking with fear. Tenderheart picked up his radio talker.

"Okay everyone, approach with caution and be on the look out for anything!" He commanded. All of the bears nodded as they all enetered the grey fog below the grey cloud which blocked out the sunlight. Once they all entered, they all landed safely. They unloaded from there cloud cars barely able to see eachother in the fog which was now growing thicker with each passing moment.

"So, what now?" Inquired Braveheart lion with Tenderheart.

"I suggest we all go to the radio communications room. Braveheart concurred and they all took off to that place. By the time they all got there, there was no signs of Trueheart and Nobleheart except for a bunch of blood which led out of the room and continued down a trail. Everyone of the bears were now holding hands with someone because now, they all feared the worst for Trueheart and Nobleheart.

"Should we follow the trail?" Inquired Braveheart gulping fighting down his fears.

"Yes." Said Tenderheart trying not to puke from the putrid smell. As they were about to go, they all froze in fear as Shreek-heart appeared by the trail with blood curling green scaly hands which dripped with blood. "What did you do with Trueheart and Nobleheart?" Replied an angry Tenderheart using that to help him over come his fear.

"Oh you mean, the elders?" Spoke the creature with the three voices of Shreeky, Beastly, and Shreeky. "I killed them!" The voice said coldly. Tenderheart's heart skipped a beat as he could not believe that this creature could have done this. "And now, you shall join them!"

"Not without a fight you won't! Carebears! Prepare to stare! 5," All of the carebears lined up beside Tenderheart counting down with him. "3,2,"

"Oh no you don't!" Replied the creature as it raised one of its arms and swung it forth from one side of his chest to the other causing all of the carebears to fall to there knees in pain as blood now seeped through there symbols. "Now, its time to place you all in your cage!"

Elsewhere, Shimmeringstar now just landed in Carelot. "What the heck just happened here?" He said out loud as he looked through the thickened fog. "Now's not the time for stupid questions. Its time to find out what happened to Nobleheart and Trueheart!" With that, he made his way down a trail barely visible to his eyes until he made his way to the radio room. "Trueheart? Nobleheart?" He replied as he opened the door. There was no sign of them. Only the blood that was left behind. "Oh, Jesus please tell me that there still alive!" He said to himself fearfully as he went back outside and followed the bloody trail.

Now, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear just reached Redemptionheart bear's office. They both placed Nobleheart and Trueheart down on the patient beds as they were quickly looking for some of the medicine to help stop the bleeding from Trueheart's and Nobleheart's wounds. When they found some cotton balls, and the medicine they were looking for, they quickly applied the medicine lightly to there wounds. Then shortly afterwards, they rested easily on the bed.

"What now?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Now all we can do is wait and hope the medicine helps them to get better." Lonesomeheart replied as she held Aqua's hands gently. Just then, they heard someone enter the building through the front door. Lonesomeheart quickly stood up with her index finger placing one finger from her paw as she said, 'Shh!" Facing Aqua bear as she stood behind the door with her hand next to her saber. The door opened quickly and Lonesomeheart bear quickly activated her saber and swung her saber with an overhead strike! But before she could connect, she felt something grab her weaponed her hand stopping her attack. As she struggled to get loose, the door now completely opened revealing the creature.

"Shimmeringstar!" Replied Aqua bear.

Please read and review you who are reading this story. I'd like to take this short time to thatnnk Mystic Gohan 88 for all of his help with his review for they have most helpful!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Downfall

Aqua bear ran up to Shimmeringstar and hugged him around his legs as Shimmeringstar let go of Lonesomeheart's weaponed hand.

"Where have you been? You had us worried sick," Lonesomeheart said upset as she crossed her arms. "We've been looking all over the place for you for the last two days."

"Really," Inquired Shimmeringstar surprised. "So everyone's been looking for me huh?" The human said surprised as he held his chin deep in thought as he looked away from Lonesomeheart's gaze.

"Yes," Replied Aqua bear as he looked up at Shimmeringstar slightly loosening his grip. "Trueheart and Nobleheart sent everyone of the carebear's and their cousins looking for you!"

"Where are they now?" He inquired as he looked down at Aqua bear.

"They lay in the emergency beds in Redemptionheart's office." Replied Aqua sadly as he turned his gaze away from Shimmeringstar and fixed his eyes in the direction of the two elders. Shimmeringstar also glanced over at the two beds and saw that there stomach's were bandaged with semi hardened blood which seaped through the sides of the tan bandages with scratches on the side of there faces that looked like claw marks.

"What happened to them?" Shimmeringstar inquired as his eyes opened wider with concern.

"Shreek-heart." Answered Lonesomeheart bear as she made fists with both paws.

"Who's Shreek-heart?" Asked the human.

"Shreek-heart is the creature that attacked Nobleheart and Trueheart," Replied Lonesomeheart as she lowered her fist to her side. "I tried to strike him with my saber." Lonesomeheart bear said determinedly. "But he turned into smoke before I struck him, then he almost engulfed me!" Lonesomeheart said with a tinge of fear. "But Aqua bear hit Shreek-heart with his dolphin fire which sent him away." She said raising her fist in celebration with a smile. "But unfortunately, he escaped." She said as her smile left her face lowering her head gazing at the ground. Shimmeringstar walked over to her and gently placed his arm around her back.

"Its alright Lonesomeheart," Shimmeringstar said soothingly as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." He said as he grasped her closely to him looking at her eye to eye. "You did what you could."

"Thanks Shimmeringstar." Said Lonesomeheart softly as she smiled.

"Had I been here, this never would have happened." Shimmeringstar said now lowering his head in shame and guilt.

"Don't think like that," Shouted Lonesomeheart as she now placed her hands on his shoulders softly. "What's important is that you came back to help, and for that we are glad!" Shimmeringstar looked up to her as he continued to listen. "We love you Shimmeringstar and we need your help!" Shimmeringstar's eyes began to water as Lonesomeheart embraced him in a firm hug wrapping her arms around him gently brushing her paw up and down on his back. Shimmeringstar held her tightly. After a moment of this embracing, they finally broke apart and Shimmeringstar now stood up looking down at the two caring guardians.

"Well, it looks like you two came in the nick of time and saved Trueheart and Nobleheart," Praised Shimmeringstar with a determined look. "Now, we have to stop Shreek-heart before he hurts any one else. Speaking of which, where are the the other carebears?" He consulted.

"THERE WITH ME," Shreek-heart's voice boomed as the door which led to the outside violently swung open as black smoke entered the room. "And now you three shall join them!" Shimmeringstar stepped in front of Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear protectively as the smoke now stopped in the middle of the room until it took its previous physical form. "Mohahahaha! Finally the carebear family will be no more!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shouted Shimmeringstar bravely as he took another step forward towards the creature. "Now what did you do with the rest of the carebears?" Demanded Shimmeringstar locking his eyes upon the fused creature."Oh, I have them some place safe for now," Boomed the creature. "But first, I must now dispose of those two caring guardians!" He said as he lifted his arm up and pointed behind Shimmeringstar with a scaly green hand.

"You'll have to through me first!" Challenged Shimmeringstar as he reached for his saber. The creature laughed coldly clutching its stomach.

"And as for you Joaquin," Scowled the creature as he narrowed his eyes at the human. "You will also join them!"

"Puh," Replied Shimmeringstar as he activated his saber. "You might be more powerful now Noheart," Replied Joaquin recognizing Noheart's voice among the three voices. "But you are still the same pathetic sourcerer that I conqured before." Joaquin looked the creature slowly downwards then upwards. "Just because you got a new stupid looking wardrobe and changed your skin color to a much uglier one does not mean your going to win!" Grinned Shimmeringstar as the creature raised its hands to its sides with clutched fists shaking angrily. "Also, where are Shreeky and Beastly? Are they now part of you now?" Said the human narrowing his eyes at the creature which looked up and faced Shimmeringstar.

"How dare you mock me slave!" He said as he dashed towards Shimmeringstar. Joaquin quickly stretched out his nonweaponed hand and knocked the creature back sending it through the door. Shimmeringstar turned his head towards Aqua and Lonesomeheart.

"Aqua, Lonesomeheart! You two must protect Nobleheart and Trueheart at all costs!" Instructed Shimmeringstar.

"And let you fight that...thing?...All by yourself," Stammered Lonesomeheart bear hitting the floor with her hot pink foot. "I don't think so!" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah! You can't defeat him by yourself," Argued Aqua bear as he stood by Lonesomeheart bear also crossing his arms. "You'll need our help!"

"I'll be fine," Argued Shimmeringstar as he now turned his head in the direction of the door. "You two protect Trueheart and Nobleheart at all costs!"

"Noooo!...We lost you once we are not losing you again," Aqua bear said as he ran up towards Shimmeringstar and hugged him around his legs. "Please, let us help you!" Shimmeringstar knew that there wasn't much time so he made a quick decision as he looked down at Aqua bear.

"Okay little brother," Complied Shimmeringstar as he petted Aqua bear on the head. "But we must hurry! Lonesomeheart," He said as Aqua bear let go of him as he turned towards Shimmeringstar . "Look after the elders!"

"But...!" Replied Lonesomeheart bear as Shimmeringstar and Aqua bear both dashed outside the door into the grey fog before she could say anything. "Aw that's just great! Just great!" She said out loud to herself as she went back to the room where the two elders layed.

Shimmeringstar and Aqua bear looked around outside squinting with there eyes looking for Shreek-heart.

"Show yourself Noheart!" Shimmeringstar demanded as he turned his head from side to side with Aqua bear close by his side.

"Here I am!" Boomed the three voices of Shreek-heart as Joaquin and Shimmeringstar both felt something pass by them quickly feeling a violent chilly wind causing Shimmeringstar to raise his double edged saber protectively to his face.

"Fight me Noheart!" Demanded Joaquin as he did a 180 turn with Aqua bear doing the same trying to navigate through the thick fog.

"The name is Shreek-heart," Corrected the creature of darkness. "Now you'll pay!" Shimmeringstar got pelted with some grey lightning which sent him flying backwards.

"Shimmeringstar!" Replied Aqua bear as he ran in Shimmeringstar's direction. Aqua bear found Shimmeringstar on the ground with his weapon deactivated still in his hand. He helped him to his feet. "Thank goodness your okay!" He said as he gently hugged him. Joaquin quickly grabbed Aqua bear underneath his arms and dove to the side with him as some more grey lightning barely missed them. Shimmeringstar rolled over on his backside and picked up Aqua bear underneath his arms as he helped him to his feet.

"Aqua bear, you must cast a spell to get rid of this fog," Said Shimmeringstar as he stood up. "Otherwise, will be fighting a loosing battle!"

"I could cast a spell to get rid of this fog, but..." Shimmeringstar activated his saber as he blocked another grey lightning attack until it dissipated.

"But what?" Inquired Shimmeringstar shifting his feet in anticipation of the next lightning attack.

"I don't know what is in the contents of the magical content of this fog and if I attempt to absorb it into my body without knowing what is in it,..." He paused shaking a little in fear. "Then it might destroy me!"

"Okay," Said Shimmeringstar as he twirled his saber inbetween his fingers and stopped with the blades now vertical to his body. "Then it looks like will have to find another way to defeat hi..."

"Shimmeringstar!" Aqua shouted with a slight quiver in his voice and could no longer see the human because the fog had unexpectedly thickened up consuming Shimmeringstar from his line of sight. "Where are you?" He said as he brushed the fog away from his eyes with his paws.

"Now, I've got you!" Shouted the creature as it struck someone with lightning.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shimmeringstar!" Cried Aqua bear as he recognized the scream. He tried to go to the sounds of the screams and the lightning.

"Ahhhhh!" Shimmeringstar screamed again in pain. "If I could see you Noheart you'd be dead!" The human threatened bravely as he screamed again from another lightning attack.

"Shimmeringstar! Hang on! I'm coming!" Shouted the caring guardian as he was hit with another lightning attack.

"No, my saber!" Shouted Shimmeringstar as Aqua bear wondered towards Shimmeringstar's voice.

"MOHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you! Weak and vulnerable! Thanks to this fog which gives me my powers I have more than enough power to destroy you!" Boasted Shreek-heart as Aqua bear continued to wander. "Now its time to finish you off with this spell!"

"Shimmeringstar hang on I'm going to absorb this fog!" Shouted Aqua bear as he stopped and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Aqua bear don't," Shouted Shimmeringstar. "You might die! Don't you dare risk your life for me!"

"Dolphin powers of the deep, I plead with thee," Chanted Aqua bear as he lifted his hands up above his head stretching to the sky.

"Aqua stop! Ahhhh!" Shimmeringstar screamed again as he was hit by another lightning attack. Aqua closed his eyes as he Shimmeringstar scream in pain.

"Absorb this fog into me!" He shouted as his hands began to glow a bright white causing the fog to whisk in a slow circular motion around the caring guardian.

"Stop it Aqua bear!" Shimmeringstar shouted.

"I must Shimmeringstar," Aqua bear countered. "If I don't make it..." Stated the caring guardian as he sniffled with a tear going down his cheek. "Then please make sure this wasn't in vain! Beat Shreek-heart!" All the fog around Carelot was now beginning to whisk violently around Carelot with the fog becoming smaller and smaller.

"You know Shimmeringstar," Said Shreek-heart. "We could have conqured this world together you and me!" The voice boomed from all directions. "But instead you've gone soft on me because of these bears!" He shouted angrily. "But I can take you back if you are willing! Now comeback and fulfill the dark syth prophecy!" Shimmeringstar panted heavily for breath because of the damage he took from the lightning attacks.

"I will never rejoin you Noheart," Replied Shimmeringstar defiantly with gruffness in his voice. "I made a promise to the carebears family that I would protect them!" Shimmeringstar said as he stood up to his feet. "And I intend on doing just that!" Just then, Shreek-heart and Shimmeringstar both were knocked to the ground as the winds picked up speed swirling more violently. Shimmeringstar hung on to a near by fence to prevent himself from flying up into the air. Shreek-heart wasn't so fortunate as he disappeared into the whirlwind.

The fog had now completely disappeared with Aqua bear now laying unconsious on the ground. Now that the fog was out of the way, Shimmeringstar now saw Carelot with clear vision. Shreek-heart was knocked down on the ground unconscious as he crashed into one of the houses and lay still on the ground. The human quickly ran to Aqua bear holding him up with one arm behind his head as he held Aqua's paw.

"Aqua bear don't you dare die on me now," Replied Shimmeringstar as he picked him up and took him to the Redemptionheart's office building. After he entered, he was swiftly greeted by Lonesomeheart.

"What happened to Aqua?" She replied. Shimmeringstar walked by her as he explained to her what happened absorbing the fog into himself. "We better get him revive him quickly!" She said as Shimmeringstar placeed Aqua bear down with Nobleheart for there were only two beds available in the room.

"Can you help him?" Replied Shimmeringstar as he looked at Lonesomeheart.

"I'm afraid not," She replied shrugging her shoulders. "Will need to find Redemptionheart bear. She might be the only one who can help him."

"Then we must find where Noheart is keeping the rest of them captive," He said as he walked out the door.

"Let me go with you!" She said as she followed him out the door.

"Lonesomeheart, I'm afraid you must stay here and look after those patients and make sure that Shreek-heart doesn't hurt them." He said as he stopped and looked at the caring guardian.

"No," Protested Lonesomeheart as she stood up facing Shimmeringstar face to face. "Their my family too!"

"Lonesomeheart," Replied Shimmeringstar calmly.

"Besides, two heads are better than one. So are we in this together or not?" She inquired as she crossed her arms narrowing her arms at the human. "Because I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine," He replied breathing deeply. "Come on their is no time to loose! We have to find the rest of the carebears before Shreek-heart awakens." They both went together running looking for the others.

Shreek-heart had just woken up and put his hand over his head.

"Ohhh, did anybody get the number to that truck?" He said out loud to himself as he slowly got up. Then he quickly changed gears as he sensed Lonesomeheart's life force near by. "Lonesomeheart!" He said in disgust as he ran to the source of the life force. "I will destroy you!"

After looking for a brief time with no luck, they both panted for breath as they leaned against their knees for support as they were now in front of the hall of hearts.

"Where never going to find them," Retorted Lonesomeheart bear. "We looked every place that I could think of!"

"Oh yes we will find them," Corrected Shimmeringstar punching a fist against his open hand. "I didn't come back to lose them all now!" Just then, a shadow briefly took away there sunlight. "What the heck?" Shouted Shimmeringstar as he looked up into the sky.

"Shreek-heart!" Shouted Lonesomeheart as she pointed up to the sky. "We have to run! We can't take him on!" Too late as Shreek-heart landed in front of them.

"Mohahahahahaha," Boasted Shreek-heart. "There is no escape!"

"Where are you hiding the other bears Noheart?!" Demanded Lonesomeheart as she narrowed her eyes at Shreek-heart placing her hands on he hips. The creature eyed the caring guardian with its grey scaly cat eyes.

"You really want to know? Alright then, I'll show you!" He then snapped his green scaly claws causing an echo that sent shivers up Lonesomeheart's spine. Then, right behind Shreek-heart, a cage materialized first followed by other creatures materializing inside the cage. Lonesomeeheart's heart sank as she saw all of the carebears bodies all covered in blood, with one body laying on top of another with the bears unconscious. "So, how do you like my creation!" The creature boasted as he laughed evilly.

"What did you do with them?" Shouted Lonesomeheart with anger. The creature stopped laughing as it began to explain its synical plan.

"You see my little caring guardian," Shreek-heart said as he walked around in front of the cage. "When I stuck them with my claws, it wasn't to kill them. Oh no. My claws contain poison that will drain their feelings away forever! Mohahahahaha!" Both Shimmeringstar and Lonesomeheart both reached for their sabers. "Oh, and what do you two expect to do about it?" Gloated the creature.

"We intend on stopping you!" Replied Lonesomeheart as she came in charging at the creature with her saber. Shreek-heart backhanded the caring guardian and sent her flying away at the hall of hearts hitting her head on the wall knocking her out.

"Lonesomeheart!" Yelled Shimmeringstar as he saw her body hit the cloud floor flat on her chest.

"Mohahahahaha!" Shreeked all three voices in unison as Shimmeringstar turned and faced Shreek-heart. "You know its only a matter of time until I defeat you!" Boasted the creature.

"Shreek-heart, I'll never forgive you for what you did to my family," Shouted Shimmeringstar angrily as he slowly approached the creature. "First the carebears, and then the two caring guardians! Your going to pay for what you did to them!"

"Two caring guardians...?" Mused the creature as it held its chin with its scaly green hand. "Ah. yes, the dolphin boy!" The creature said mockingly. "You know all of that fog was not really the source of my power!" Said the creature as it now walked in a circle facing Shimmeringstar. "I only created that fog in order to make it easier for me to capture and destroy the carebears."

"What was that fog made of?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he clutched his saber tightly.

"It was poisonous gas from a spell I created," Explained the creature as it stopped and faced the human. "So your friend there will eventually die from the fumes entering his lungs! What a fitting way for him to die! Mohahahaha!" Shimmeringstar clinched his teeth as he swung his sword in a threatningly manner but did not hit the creature.

"You monster! I will not let you get away with this!" Shimmeringstar said angrily.

"Oh," Mused the creature. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it! And now just like you failed to save your parents, you will also fail to save your parents!" The creature then moved in on the human swiftly with its hand in front and...

Want more? You'll have to read and review this chapter first! Mohahahaha! Have a nice day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Acknowledgment of someone's Sacrifice

First off, I would like to thank MysticGoan88 for his support and fanaticism with this story. He has given much inspiration to continue in my writing. I also like his story of Dinotopia with Jake. You all should check it sometime. Who knows, maybe with Gohan's permission we might do a crossover. Anyway's on with the story!

Shimmeringstar swung at the green scaly hand slicing it off. Shreek-heart withdrew himself in pain as his wound now began to bleed a grey blood, oozing from his hand.

"Ahhh! How could you do that to me!" Complained the creature as it looked at Shimmeringstar in disbelief. Shimmeringstar did not say anything as he charged at the creature and sliced off his other hand. The creature yelled out in pain. Then Shimmeringstar cut off both of the creature's legs from its knees causing it to fall to the ground. "Ahhh! Please! Stop I beg you!" Panted the creature. Shimmeringstar reached down on the creature's neck and snapped off the grey amulet which the creature had around its neck. Smoke began to rise from the creatures robe. "What have you done to me!" Replied the creaure as it looked up at Shimmeringstar in horror. Shimmeringstar took a few steps back from the creature before he answered.

"First off, I cut off your limbs to render you helpless!" Replied Shimmeringstar as he stared at the creature with no emotion. "Second off, I took your magical amulet so that you cannot turn into some other strange creature! And lastly, you will suffer to the maximum before you die!" Shimmeringstar said as he turned and walked away from the creature which was now seemingly being burned by some unknown element.

"Come back!" Shouted the creature. But Shimmeringstar kept walking away from the creature towards the cage of the carebears. "Stop! Help me! Your a member of the carebear's family right? So that means that you have to help me!" Replied the creature. Shimmeringstar turned and faced the creature and narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry, they haven't trained me yet about helping others yet," He said with a twisted looking smile. "They said that I had a week before they would show me the ropes around here so I guess that means I don't have to help you! See you in hell Shreek-heart. And oh by the way, tell Satan I said hi!" Shimmeringstar then turned away from the creature until it completely melted away and disappeared. "Well, I better help the carebears now!" Said Joaquin as he ran over to the cage of the unconscious carebears. But just as he was about to reach the cage, a unexpected purple wind knocked him backwards. "What the..." Shimmeringstar got knocked to the ground. Naturally, he kicked himself back up ninja style and looked around looking for the source.

"You thought you defeated me didn't you?" Said a defiant voice. But it didn't sound like Shreek-heart at all, it sounded like Noheart's voice.

"Where are you Noheart?" Shouted Shimmeringstar unable to pinpoint where he was.

"Over here!" Shimmeringstar looked behind him where the creature had disappeared, and sure enough there was Noheart standing where the creature melted. But also, Shreeky and Beastly were standing beside Noheart.

"What, what happened?" Asked Shreeky as she looked at her hands then looked around. "What..What are we doing here?" Said Shreeky in a panicked type of voice. Shreeky looked at Beastly who just shrugged his shoulders. Then she looked at her uncle which causing her face to turn to one of disgust as she narrowed her eyes at her uncle angrily. "You, I remember! You absorbed me and Beastly!" She said as she stepped away from her uncle fearfully. "How could you do that? You could have killed us with that spell!" She said as she looked frightfully at her uncle.

"Shreeky, didn't you like being one with me and Beastly," Inquired her uncle in a unusually calm voice. "Don't you want to get rid of the carebears?"

"Yes," Replied Shreeky. "But not at the cost of losing my body!" She protested.

"Consider it a small sacrifice for the bigger picture," Argued Noheart. "I would never do anything to hurt you Shreeky." Said Noheart as he walked over to his niece.

"You stay away from me! I don't know who you are anymore!" Stuttered Shreeky as she took a few steps back.

"Shreeky, I'm your dear uncle Noheart! Now come back to me as that I can absorb you and Beastly once again...We have a job to finish!" Commanded Noheart.

"," Replied Shreeky fearfully now trembling with fear.

"Fine, maybe Beastly will fuse with me!" Said Noheart as he turned and faced his lowly assistant.

"Oh, I just remembered, I had a doctor's appointment!" The creature then turned and ran.

"There's no escape from me!" Shouted the evil wizard as he used the force to pull Beastly back to him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Begged Beastly as he tried grabbing onto anything that might help him to resist.

"You too Shreeky, come to uncle Noheart!" Said the wizard as he laughed.

"No!" Replied Shreeky as she tried to run. But Noheart reached out with his other hand and pulled her in using the force.

"Now, time to fuse!" Boomed Noheart's voice. Shreeky fell down on her back while still getting pulled in. She then turned and faced Shimmeringstar.

"Hey you!" Demanded Shreeky. "Help me! I don't want to be absorbed by my uncle again." Shimmeringstar just shook his head from side to side. "Help me you idiot! Your a carebear! You have to help us!"

"Fine, I'll help you." Commented Shimmeringstar to his bitter judgment. "Hey Noheart!" Noheart turned to see Shimmeringstar charging at him with his saber.

"You stay out of this!" Shouted Noheart as he couldn't do anything at the moment. But Shimmeringstar didn't stop. Noheart stopped pulling his neice and his servant in and quickly reached for his saber barely blocking a over head strike at his chest. Noheart could not counter back as Shimmeringstar was coming in with all sorts of attacks way too fast causing him to parry while stepping backwards.

"Get him Shimmeringstar!" Cheered Beastly as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Get my big bad uncle!" Replied Shreeky as they cheered on their unlikely hero. Shimmeringstar was flat out dominating Noeheart with his speed, power, and aggression.

"Stop this madness!" Comamanded Noheart as he blocked another overhead strike, but had his saber knocked away by a hard furious side swipe from the human. Shimmeringstar now had his double edged saber by the side of Noheart's head. Noheart dropped to his knees in defeat as Beastly and Shreeky cheered him on. "No, please don't kill me!" He begged. "I,.I promise, I'll never do anything bad again!" He said almost convincingly as if he were just given his death sentence.

"Promise?" Said Shimmeringstar as he narrowed his eyes at Noheart.

"I-I-promise!" He stammered as Beastly and Shreeky were now whistling with pierced lips. "Just please, let me take back my niece and Beastly." Shimmeringstar did not trust him, but before he could reply.

"I'm not going back with you Noheart!" Shouted Shreeky. "Not after what you did to me!"

"Yeah! And that goes triple for me too!" Shouted Beastly in agreement as he shook his fist at Noheart.

"But you two are the only family that I have left," Said Noheart sadly. "Please, I promise I won't attempt anythiing like that again!" Shreeky and Beastly both looked at Noheart with skepticism. "Really! I promise just please come back to me!" Begged Noheart as he lowered his head.

"Never! I won't ever trust you again!" Shouted Shreeky as she turned and walked away.

"Mean either!" Said Beastly as he stuck out his tongue at Noheart then left with Shreeky.

"No, I don't want to be alone!" Said Noheart as a tear came down his red eye. Shimmeringstar looked completely shocked for he thought Noheart was unable to display these kind of feelings.

"So Noheart does have a soft spot! How cute! You even shed a tear." Teased Shimmeringstar as he smirked.

"Shut up! That's not a tear!" Argued Noheart.

"Then what is it then? A fake tear?" Teased Shimmeringstar as he raised his saber away from Noheart's neck.

"No, since I have nobody now! You must kill me!" Demanded the evil wizard. "Don't you want to kill me? What about the part that you said you would never forgive me!"

"Sorry," Replied the human taking back a few steps. "But I find it much more fitting to punish you by letting you live alone than for me to give you a easy way out!" Noheart got up to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Then I guess I'll have to settle to fuse with you! Acomeobeystrutfuze!" Shouted Noheart. Shimmeringstar quickly cupped his hands together and thrusted them forward before Noheart could finish his fusion spell.

"Carebears stare!" He shouted as he thrusted his hands forward sending a beam of white energy straight into Noheart's chest.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Noheart as the stare pushed him back. "I'll get you someday Shimmeringstar! I'll destroy your whole family!" Then with that, he turned into a tornado and flew away into the sky back to his castle. Shimmeringstar then put away his saber and ran to the carebears cage.

Shimmeringstar singed the lock of the cage with his saber and pulled the door open. Shimmeringstar looked on in horror as he saw there lifeless carcass's lying down on top of one another. Shimmeringstar then reached over and placed his hand over one of the bears head. He felt only a slight pulse from Tenderheart's forehead. Shimmeringstar had a tear come down his cheek but smiled weakly for now he knew, that they were all still alive but he had to act quickly. He brought out all of there bodies and layed them down in a single file line one next to the other when he got a unexpected surprise.

"Shimmeringstar?" He turned and saw a hot pink bear looking at him as she held her head.

"Lonesomeheart!" He said as he gently put down the body of Goodluck bear and ran to the bear and hugged her. Lonesomeheart bear smiled and hugged him back in return. "I'm so glad your okay." He said squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, you know I could never leave you alone! Someone has to look after you to keep you out of trouble." She said as she squeezed him back in return.

"I'm so glad your alive!" He said.

"I'm fine." Replied the caring guardian as she giggled slightly. After they hugged for a moment, Lonesomeheart bear looked at the scene of the carebears all lying unconscious on the ground. "But I don't think our friends were so lucky." She said sadly as her spirits dropped as her smile left her face.

"There not dead," Assured Shimmeringstar. "But we must act quickly if we are to save them!" Lonesomeheart nodded. "Can you help place the rest of the bodies out here and see how we can help them?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he looked at Lonesomeheart with a serious face.

"I'll be glad to help!" She replied as she snapped her fingers.

After they had gotten the remainder of the bodies, Lonesomeheart bear looked around abit as if she was searching for something.

"What is it?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he noticed her looking around with one hand covering the top of her head shading her eyes from the sun.

"Have you seen Aqua?" She inquired looking at Shimmeringstar. His eyes narrowed in thought for a moment until his eyes widened as if a light bulb just went off.

"Me and him were fighting Shreek-heart a few blocks that way," Pointed Shimmeringstar to an open trail. "He absorbed all of the grey fog into him before he fell unconscious."

"We must find him," Lonesomeheart said with great worry in her eyes as she ran off to the direction where Shimmeringstar had pointed. The human followed after her until they found Aqua bear. Both of them looked on sadly as they saw his fur color had changed from his aqua color, to the grey color similar to the fog. "Oh, no. Were too late!" Said Lonesomeheart sadly as she leaned down and placed her hand on his head. "He's not breathing! There's no pulse!" She said now panicking looking up to Shimmeringstar as a tear fell from her eyes. Shimmeringstar briskly made his way over and placed his hand over the bears tummy symbol and verified the result of Lonesomeheart.

"I knew this might happen," Commented Shimmeringstar as he gently picked up the bear from the back of his neck and underneath his legs as he stood up. "We must line him up with the others."

"What's the point he's dead!" Shouted Lonesomeheart as she looked away from Shimmeringstar angrily while crossing her arms fighting back her tears. Shimmeringstar knelt besides Lonesomeheart and gently placed a arm of comfort on her shoulder.

"Lonesomeheart, If I could trade places with him, I would. But you must understand that if he didn't absorb the fog, we might have lost this fight." He said trying to sound reasonable. Lonesomeheart bear shook her shoulder free of his grip. "Isn't it like you said when we were training to sacrifice for the greater good? He did his duty as any decent caring guardian would have done." Lonesomeheart's face was hidden from Shimmeringstar's as she now began to shake more and more. "Lonesomeheart, are you okay?" He said in concern. "I'm sorry this happened to Aqua. Believe me, I know what it is to loose somebody that is close to you."

"He was all I had in this world," She said now looking down to the ground. "He was more than a brother to me,I..I..loved..him!" She stuttered over her words. "I was going to tell him, but... But now its too late!" She said as Shimmeringstar now saw drops of tears falling to the ground in front of her. Shimmeringstar gently put down Aqua bear and placed his hand on her shoulder as she now began to cry uncontrollably. She then turned and threw herself into Shimmeringstar hugging him tightly crying on his shoulder. "If only I had come with him, maybe."

"Shhh!" Said Shimmeringstar consoling her as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back with his hand. She then cried louder, till Shimmeringstar also broke down crying with her.

Man this is getting good, I don't even what's going to happen next. But hey, I'll figure out one of these years. Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Revival

Shimmeringstar and Lonesomeheart had just finished placing Aqua bears body down along with the rest of them as Lonesomeheart and Shimmeringstar were now the only ones left of the carebear family standing.

"How are we ever going to save them," Asked Lonesomeheart. "They're dying with each moment as there feelings are wiped away from there bodies."

"Lonesomeheart that's it," Exclaimed Shimmeringstar snapping his fingers. Lonesomeheart looked at him with widened confused eyes. "Look, you mentioned that their feelings are being drained from there bodies right?" She nodded. "So maybe if we can figure out a way to return or replenish those feelings, that might be the thing to saving them!" Lonesomeheart thought about this for a moment holding her chin.

"Maybe if we try a carebear stare together it might work," Replied Lonesomeheart with some hope in her eyes. "But your not trained to use your stare as well as we are." She said pointedly.

"Actually, I have gone beyond what some of you bears can do." He said boasting.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem combining your stare with mine!" She said as she grabbed him by the hand and led him to one side of the line. "But I'm afraid we have to do this one at a time." She said as she stopped in front of Wishbear's body.

"Then we had better get started," He said as he cupped his hands together. Are you ready Lonesomeheart?"

"Ready!" She said as they both began to count down together.

"5,4,3,2,1,Stare!" They both said in unison staring at Wishbear's body. At first it looked liked nothing was changing. But after they kept it up for about five seconds, they saw the dry blood around the bandages began to disappear until the bandages also disappeared along with it.

"Its working Shimmeringstar," Exclaimed Lonesomeheart bear as she smiled. "Its working!" After they noticed Wishbear's eyes twitching, they both stopped staring and walked over to there friend. Wishbear moaned with slight pain in her voice as she now stood up rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning!" She replied.

"Oh Wishbear, I'm so glad that you are safe!" Replied Lonesomheart bear as she ran up to Wishbear and hugged her tightly. Wishbear's eyes widened at this unexpected hug.

"Huh? Lonesomheart? What are you doing?" She said looking at Lonesomeheart bear puzzled.

"Don't you remember?" Inquired Lonesomeheart. Wishbear looked Lonesomeheart in the eyes with a blank expression. "You and the other bears were attacked by Shreek-heart and..."

"Shreek-heart," Said Wishbear as her eyes now widened. "I remember now! We have to save Nobleheart and Trueheart!" She said as she shot up free of Lonesomeheart's hug.

"Its alright Wishbear," Reassured Lonesomeheart quickly placing a paw on her shoulder. "They're safe in Redemptionheart's office." She smiled.

"Oh thank goodness," Wishbear said. "But what happened to Shreek-heart?" She inquired.

"He's gone." Said Shimmeringtar as Wishbear turned her head to him. "I defeated him."

"Shimmeringstar," Wishbear exclaimed said as she ran to him and threw herself at him hugging him almost tackling him to the ground. Shimmeringstar regained his balance and picked her up underneath her arms. "Oh, I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" She said now looking at closely in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Said Shimeringstar blushing a bit. But now we must revive the rest of the carebears." He said as he pointed to the lifeless bodies of the carebears.

"Oh my stars," Replied Wishbear. "What happened?"

"Its a long story," Replied Lonesomeheart. "Wishebear we need your help to revive the rest of the carebears by helping us stare at each body."

"Right," Said Wishbear as she saluted Lonesomeheart. "Um, Shimmeringstar, can you please put me down now?" She said smiling at the human.

"Oh, um, sure!" He said as he looked really flustered now as he gently placed down to her feet.

"Now let's get to work!" Exclaimed Lonesomeheart as she focused and began to stare at the bear that was laying next to Wishbear's. Shimmeringstar joined in and they revived all of the bears except for Trueheart, Aqua, and Nobleheart who still layed unconcsious in Redemptioheart's office.

Everyone was now stationed at Redeptionheart's wating room crowding in with little room to spare for this room was not a large one, but a small one. They all waited on the whereabouts of Trueheart, Aqua, and Nobleheart for Redemptionheart bear was now checking on them. The whole room was silent for they were all informed of there critical conditions. After about an hour of waiting, Redemptionheart bear finally stepped out of her office.

"Well?" Inquired Tenderheart with anticipation. "Are they going to be okay?" Redemptionheart bear looked up at Tenderheart bear with a sad expression.

"I don't know, I can't diagnose what the problem is," Redemptionheart bear replied honestly. "Unlike you guys, Shreek-heart gutted them pretty good and did some good damage to there vital organs." She said helplessly. "All I can do is give them medicine and hope it works."

"What about using the carebear's stare on them?" Inquired Tenderheart.

"I'm afraid its going to take more than that to save them. They might not make it this time." She said as she gently held Tenderheart's paw in hers. Tenderheart looked down in sadness as a tear escaped from his eye. Everyone began to cry in the room.

"Quiet everyone please," Replied Redemptionheart as she raised her grey paw. "All this noise its not going to help Trueheart and Lonesomeheart." She said sadly slightly lowering her head.

"And what about Aqua bear? Is he going to be okay?" Inquired Lonesomeheart as she sat one seat away behind Tenderheart.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lonesomeheart bear," She said softly looking at Lonesomeheart bear. "I never treated a condition of this sort before." She said sofly but just loud enough so Lonesomeheart bear could hear. "I don't how to treat his condition. We tried using our stare on him but that didn't help." Replied the doctor/nurse.

"What do you mean you don't how to treat his condition? Your a doctor! Your suppose to know these things!" Exclaimed Lonesomeheart bear angrily scowling at Redemptionheart. As she was about to say a few other choice words, Shimmeringstar who sat just behind her grabbed her by the shoulder causing her to turn and focused her attention on him. Shimmeringstar then turned his head from side to side in disaproval.

"She's doing the best she knows how to do." Replied Shimmeringstar as he reassured her that Redemptionheart would not do anything that would jeopardize Aqua bear's health. Lonesomeheart's face turned from one of anger, to one of sadness as she grabbed Shimmeringstar by the shirt and embedded her face in it and cried helplessly in his arms. Shimmeringstar wrapped his arms around her back and held her gently as she cried.

"He was all I had in this world! I miss him so much!" She said as Shimmeringstar's t-shirt was now beginning from the warmth of her tears.

"I do too." He said gently as he grasped her tightly. "I miss him too." Everyone looked on in shock as they now saw Shimmeringstar holding onto Lonesomeheart bear when they all thought that he was incapable of showing a side to him they didn't think existed. Especially after he ran away and lied to Bedtime bear about wher he was going.

"Shimmeringstar," Inquired Redemptionheart bear. Shimemringstar looked at the doctor. "Can you come with me for a moment?" Shimmeringstar gently placed Lonesomeheart bear back in her seat, and told her that he'd be right back.

"Don't leave me!" Lonesomeheart bear said as she pulled on his t-shirt before it snapped from her hand as she continued to mourn.

"I'll be right back I promise!" Said Shimmeringstar as he turned and walked away. Lonesomeheart bear began to cry again as Tenderheart bear walked over to her and hugged her as she cried in his arms while Shimmeringstar went in to see the patients.

"What is it Redemptionheart?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he followed her.

"There might be a slight chance that you can help me save Trueheart and Nobleheart." She replied as they both now walked into the room where Trueheart, Aqua, and Nobleheart now lay breathing calmly.

"You just name it Redemptionheart," Shimmeringstar said determinedly.

"I need you to help me pray over these three." She said as she turned to him.

"I don't think praying is going to help these guys." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Now see here," Replied the doctor/nurse as she placed her hands on her hips. "It might be the only chance that they have to survive! Could you live with yourself if you didn't do everything within your power to try and help your friends and family?" Joaquin lowered his head in shame as the guilt set in.

"Alright," He concurred. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just pray for there recovery and that the treatment will work." She said softly as she got down to her knees and began to pray beside's Nobleheart's bed. Shimmeringstar walked over to Lonesomeheart's and Aqua's bed where they were placed together because there was no third bed available. He got down to his knees and placed his hands around Aqua's paw as he began to pray.

"Dear Lord, I know I haven't the right to ask you this," He said with his voice tailing off. "But my family that you entrusted me with needs your help." He said as Redemptionheart looked over her shoulder looking at the human. "I can't cure them! Only you can do that. We have tried everything and nothing has worked. So I ask thee," He said before looking up at the roof. "No, I beg you, please heal there bodies! Not for my sake, but for the sakes of everyone else here! They need them!" Then he whispered softly to himself. "I need them." He replied as a tear came down his eye. "Lord, I promise that if you heal them, I will never run away again. I won't run from the family that you entrusted me with anymore. Please, forgive me!" He said as he placed his head down into the soft white tissue of the bed. Redemptionheart smiled and turned and prayed softly in agreement with Shimmeringstar's prayer. Shimmeringstar stood up and was about to leave the room until... A great white light had just entered into the room with a transfigured person in the center of it. Redemptionheart and Shimmeringstar were too paralyzed to move for they could not believe that this was happening. This being walked over standing in between the two beds and raised her hands to the sky. Shimmeringstar looked at the angelic being with its face smiling at him. Without its mouth moving, it spoke to him inside his head.

"Joaquin," Said the angelic being. "Since you have acknowledged your sin and wish to be restored to your family, I will grant you your prayer request along with Redemptionheart's." Thank you. Joaquin replied in his head. "However, you must fulfill your promises that you made to the Lord in condition for the Lord answering your prayer."

"I will!" He said out loud not realizing it. Redemptionheart bear now looked really confused.

"Shimmeringstar, the carebears do not hate you or loathe you. They love you," Replied the angelic being inisde his mind. "You just have to learn to get to know them a little better and you'll truly be happy with them." Smiled the angelic being as Shimmeringstar looked on with gratitude. "All your sins have been forgiven thee!" Then with a great flash of light that engulfed the room, the angelic being had disappeared. Tenderheart bear entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Tenderheart bear. Redemptionheart bear was about to explain until Shimmeringstar beat her to the punch.

"Nothing happened in here Tenderheart." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Then what was that bright light?" He inquired.

"It was jus the Angel of the Lord," Replied Shimmeringstar. "He assured me that all of them would have a speedy recovery." He explained.

"The Lord of who?" Said Tenderheart scratching his head looking confused. "Shimmeringstar, this is no time for jokes!" Replied the bear a bit angry.

"Jokes? No jokes." He replied.

"Come on! Tell me what really happened in here." Demanded the bear looking sternly at Shimmeringstar. But when he didn't give him a response, he turned and faced Redemptionheart bear for an explanation. She only shrugged her shoulders and turned back and focused on praying until...

"Hey, where am I?" Everyone turned and saw Trueheart sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Trueheart," Shouted Tenderheart as he ran and hugged her. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Whoa, one question at a time there Tenderheart bear." She said holding onto Tenderheart's paws.

"We were so worried about you! When we got back from Australia, we were attacked by Shreek-heart until Shimmeringstar and Lonesomeheart bear saved us and..."

"Shimmeringstar? You mean you found him?" She inquired excitedly. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Replied Shimmeringstar as Trueheart now looked up to him. Trueheart's eyes began to water.

"Please don't ever take off on us like that again," She rebuked sharply. "We had everyone looking for you!" Shimmeringstar lowered his head in shame. "But I'm glad your safe!" She then stretched out her arms towards him as Shimmeringstar walked over to her and hugged her. "We love you Shimmeringstar and we are sorry for the pain that we caused you. We know that me and Nobleheart..." Shimmeringstar looked up to her eyes causing Trueheart to pause.

"Its alright Trueheart," Assured Shimmeringstar, "I know that you guys didn't mean it."

"Oh, what happened?" Everyone turned and saw that Nobleheart now stood up in his bed stretching his arms.

"Nobleheart! Shouted Tenderheart as he ran and hugged his only father figure that he ever knew.

"Hay, Tenderheart!" He said as he embraced Tenderheart with his eyes closed.

"Thank goodness your okay!"

"I'm fine Tender, besides, were's everybody else?" He asked Tenderheart as he looked Tenderheart in the eyes.

"They're all outside in Redemptionheart's waiting room waiting for you!" Tender Exclaimed excitedly.

"Its good to know that everyone's okay," Then his smile left his face as he now looked sad.

"What's wrong Nobleheart?" Tenderheart bear inquired.

"Everyone out there is waiting for us except for Shimmeringstar." He said looking down.

"I wouln't be so sure about that!" Said Tenderheart as he stretched his arm out as if introducing someone on a stage. Nobleheart's eyes widened as he saw there long lost human.

"Shimmeringstar!" Nobleheart exclaimed as he raised his arms up to him from his bed with a smile. Shimmeringstar broke off his embrace from Trueheart and walked over and hugged Nobleheart horse as the elder embraced him back. "Oh, we were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry for worring you," Shimmeringstar tried to explain. "I promise I won't run away again!" He said as he hugged the elder tightly.

"I'm just glad your home," He said as he looked him over after Shimmeringstar stepped back from him. "Welcome back Shimmeringstar! Our family is now whole again."

"Hey, what happened to Aqua bear?" Said Trueheart as she just now noticed Aqua's body laying besides her except this time it was his normal color instead of the grey that his fur displayed before.

"He'll be alright," Assured Shimmeringstar.

"How do you know?" Inquired Tenderheart.

"Let's just say, that the Lord told me so." Just then, Aqua sat up in his bed sitting down rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? What's going on everyone? Where's Lonesomeheart bear?" He inquired as he stretched his arms.

"Let me get her for you," Smiled Redemptionheart bear as she ran out the door showing up with Lonesomeheart bear just a moment later. "He's going to be alright." She said reassuringly.

"Thank you!" Lonesomeheart bear said as she gently placed her hands on the doctor smiling in gratitude.

"Don't thank me," Corrected Lonesomeheart bear. "Thank the Lord that he's alright. He just answered our prayers." She said humbly. Lonesomeheart bear looked confused at first, but decided she would ask about it later as she ran to her brother and greeted him with a big hug and a kiss on his lips which caused Aqua bear's whole face to glow a bright red.

"I'm so glad your safe." Said Lonesomeheart bear.

"So am I, But why did you kiss me?" He inquired curiously.

"Oh, um you, know, I was just showing you that I cared! That's all." She said now placing her hands behind her back nervously as she shyly stepped away from Aqua bear also blushing slightly. Aqua smiled at her as he got off the bed and came by Lonesomeheart bear's side.

"I love you too." Aqua said as he leaned over and kissed her back on the lips. Lonesomeheart's eyes widened in alarm, but she quickly kissed him back as they hugged on one another.

"Aww, we didn't know you two felt that way about each other." Said Trueheart as she got up from the bed.

"We don't," Denied Lonesomeheart as she broke up the embrace with Aqua. "I mean how can we? Were brother and sister right?"

"No we are not," Giggled Aqua bear. "We both have different parents. The only reason why we called eachother sister and brother is because we were all that each other had when our parents got killed! And besides, I know you love me Lonesomeheart bear." He teased smiling as he grabbed her paw.

"I do not." She yelled as she yanked her hand free.

"You do to Lonesomeheart bear," Replied Shimmeringstar as he smiled at her.

"Prove it!" She said as she folded her arms and stuck her head up in a snobbish manner.

"When Aqua bear was unconscious laying on the ground, you told me your true feelings about how you felt about him so don't even try and put up this false front!" Argued Shimmeringstar smiling.

"You do love me!" Aqua bear shouted as he did a back flip. He then quickly ran up to her and kissed her. "I love you too." Said Aqua bear holding her paw once again in his. She was about to protest again until Aqua bear embraced her and kissed her on her muzzle. 'Oh I give up!' She said in her mind as she finally gave into her true feelings. Everyone left the clinic room quietly so that those two could have there private time. When everyone outside the office saw the two elders walk out, everyone cheered in unison. Trueheart and Nobleheart were taken back by this as they smiled and waved to everyone. Trueheart signaled for everyone to calm down. Once they all settled down, she spoke to the whole family.

"I have an announcement," Trueheart said eyeing them all with smile. "Shimmeringstar has come back to us!" Everyone cheered.

"Welcome back Shimmeringstar!" Exclaimed Wishbear as she waved at Shimmeringstar. Shimmeringstar waved back shyly at her for he found her smile to charming to resist. "Now Shimmeringstar made me a promise. I just want him to reiterate that here." Now all eyes were focused on him.

"I promised Trueheart that I would not run away again. I make that same promise to all of you! I'm sorry I let you down." He said as he looked into the crowd of listeners.

"I'm also sorry." Shimmeringstar looked into the crowd.

"Who said that?" Shimmeringstar said looking around.

"I did," Repied Sharebear raising her paw so that Shimmeringstar could see her. She continued to speak once he saw her. "I'm sorry for walking away from you at the table. You needed a friend and...I'm so sorry." She said as her head hung low. Shimmeringstar walked down to her and gently placed his arms upon her shoulders.

"I forgive you!" He said as she looked at the human.

"Really?" Share said hoping this was true.

"Really!" Said Shimmeringstar with a smile as he moved in closer to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him in return as everyone cheered.

"This calls for a celebration," Announced Trueheart. "Let's head to the hall of hearts!" Everyone left there and went to the hall of hearts except for Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear who talked to each other about there true feelings that they had for one another. Shimmeringstar had chocolate cake, and mint ice cream as they brought out the desserts from the huge refrigerator that Brightheart had built which was stationed at the hall of hearts. They played music, and partied because Shimmeringstar had returned. At the end of the party, this time it was Wishbear who walked Shimmeringstar home as they held hands. They didn't say much to one another for it was obvious at this point that they both liked one another. Shimmeringstar also talked to Nobleheart and Trueheart about seeing if he could still have his four days off. They granted him his request but stated that he had to take a couple of the family with him to make sure he wouldn't run away again. Shimmeringstar had the perfect two bears in mind to ask, as he went inside his home alone after waving goodbye to Wishbear and crashed in his bed.

To Be Continued! Ain't I evil? Anyways, its time I went to get something to eat. Oh, and don't worry Gohan, I already am working on another story in sequence to this. So I hope you'll read it! I'd also like to thank anyone else who maybe reading this story but are not leaving me reviews. Don't be shy! Please leave me a review or three if you are reading this story.^^ Anyway's Have a nice day! :)

P.S. I will have the next one up soon.


End file.
